In This World of Mine
by WhiteMidnightKitsune
Summary: Alice, a traumtized girl, refuses to be reconciled with after a horrific event that had happened to her in the past. One day an accident takes a hold on her and she is crashed into her own world UPDATE:Chapter 38-40
1. Chapter 1: Melancholy Alice

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

**Adaptation of Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll**

Chapter 1: Melancholy Alice

The rain pattered on the glass window, the coldness slowly seeping into the room, the feeling of loneliness made Alice succumb to it. She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, there was nothing to look at, she just thought there was nothing to do. She had woken up on a Monday morning. Her empty blue eyes glanced at the alarm clock. 4:30. She shifted around in her bed, hoping to find a comfortable spot to sleep in. There was no success. She had so many things running through her mind. Feeling tormented by morbid memories. Yelling, slapping, and blood. Her fingers intertwined with her soft blonde hair. Her throat began to close up on her and she felt like throwing up. Swiftly, she covered her mouth and got up. Running towards the bathroom, she rummaged through the cabinet looking for her medication. Grasping an orange bottle, she popped the cap off and in it were blue and red capsules. She took the red capsule. Without drinking water, she popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Her hands gripped the sink as she felt it slowly go down her throat. She detested pills, but it was what the doctor supervised for her due to her depression. Living by herself wasn't all that bad. Being lonely was what Alice loved. She looked inside the mirror and stepped back. Her mind swirled and as she stared into the mirror she saw something different, something new. Inside the mirror, there were large flowers and a bright sky. She could hear the birds chirping, flowers singing, children laughter. Alice then heard a familiar voice, "Alice, darling! I'm here!", she gasped. "…M-mom…?" It was impossible for Alice to hear her mother, she was dead. The voice called her again, "Darling, what's the matter? Can't you hear me?" Alice clasped her ears shut with her pale hands. "Stop it." She demanded. The voice continued to call her and it began to irritate her. "Alice, my sweet little girl, mommy's here."

"Just stop it…" She croaked softly.

She felt the voice coming closer to her and it near her ear saying, "Mommy's so happy being here with you, Alice…Can't you be happy?" The image of her mother appeared in the mirror, beautifully colored with golden hair and crystal sapphire eyes. It was the last straw. At the top of her lungs, Alice screamed. "I SAID STOP IT!" She threw a fist at the mirror which shattered. Small trails of blood slide down into the cracks of the distorted mirror. She backed away from the mirror and sat on the floor, staring at her bleeding fist. _These memories will never leave me…_Her mind flashed on the day her life changed, every small detail of a "so perfected life" was changed by a single murder and suicide.

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------

This is my first time being on and submitting something so sorry for the incorrect grammar and stuff D: I'll go back and edit the story _ and plus I had some problems with my documents were chapter 2 and 3 we're added on all of a sudden onto chapter 1 so i had to fix it :/. Oh and I am not emo D: I swear I'm not! I'm a happy person in real life!!!!! I'm not crazy D:!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Everyday Life

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 2: The Everyday Life

The rain continued to fall as Alice walked to school. She spun the dark blue umbrella as she lazily stared into the distance. Her uniform consisted of a black skirt, a white oxford covered with a black vest and a red tie. She fixated on her black headband afraid that it would fall off, but it was securely fastened on. Her mind wandered once again and her fingers ached. She had bandaged and wrapped her hand after the incident this morning. The pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling every single day. She had wanted to quit school but she knew that her aunt and uncle would chastise her if she had done so. She would have no future they said, but Alice already knew that there was already no future for her even if she continued going to school. In the mood for a pill, she opened her bag and took out a bottle of her medication, popped one in her mouth, and continued on to school. Really, this was her everyday life.

When she had arrived in her homeroom, it was all the same. Students were discussing with one another of their latest highlights, boys teasing girls, and the students stressing out over tests they had. Walking to her desk, she heard footsteps following behind her. "Hey Alice." She took a deep breath and turned around to see the face of her familiar friend, Marcos. Marcos was tall, lean, no muscles were obvious but there were some indication of it, part of his brown hair covered his green eyes that stood out like a sore thumb, all the girls would die for him since he was so handsome. She wondered why on earth a guy like him would even speak a word to her.

"Marcos." was all Alice said as she placed her bag down on the floor and sat in her seat.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked that same question every day. It wouldn't make a difference she thought. She answered him as usual. "I'm fine. There's nothing new that happened."

"Your hands are wrapped in bandages…What the hell did you do, Alice?" She really didn't understand why he was worried about her. He had no business whatsoever. He was a handsome pain in the ass since day one she met him. Alice met Marcos at the day of her parent's funeral. Her aunt and uncle were present with her and had introduced her to him. The encounter was awkward, Alice would not talk and she could feel the pity that was emanating from him. Marcos lived not far from Alice, his place was a couple blocks down from hers. So it was easy checking up on Alice when he wanted to. Alice sometimes spoke to him about her problems, minor problems that is. He knew about the prescription the doctor had given her and was wary of it since a year ago.

"There was a rat in my apartment…so I tried to catch it…and it ended up scratching the hell out of me." Alice sighed with her fake excuse. "I'm fine though I went to the doctor's to get a rabies shot."

"Whatever happened to the rat?" He asked with a smile.

_Damn._ She had not thought this through. "Uh…"

"There was no rat, was there?" Alice slowly shook her head. Marcos did not question her any further. She really didn't like talking. He was disappointed in his failure to get anything out of her, but he had to keep trying. The pity he felt for her was sickening. He never saw one smile from her lips. "Alice, I---." The bell had rung and everybody went to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Stop It?

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 3: Can You Stop It?

When the bell rang, it was after school. Alice had gathered all of her books and began heading home. She felt a presence behind her. She sighed and turned around knowing it was Marcos with his serious look. "Alice…You didn't talk at all today."

Alice smirked, "Isn't that how I always am?"

"That's not the point." Marcos whispered. "It's not healthy being like this!" Alice groaned, grabbed her bag and walked past him. Marcos trailed behind trying to get past that hard brick in her mind. "Alice, you have to talk someday, you know? You can't run away forever!" Alice paced herself faster, their footsteps resonating through the halls. She said nothing to him. Everyday they would have this same talk. Was Alice getting sick of it? Maybe.

"Come on, Alice." Marcos coaxed her. She still said nothing. "Alice, you have to leave everything you saw behind!" She stopped on her first step down the hall. "I finally got your attention, didn't I?" Alice gripped the railing besides her. "Listen to me…I know you want to say something, I'm here for you. I've known you for a long time and I know we're not on good terms…but I want to watch out for you."

"You were _assigned_ to watch out for me, Marcos." She spat at him.

"That's not it, Alice."

"Quit making a fool of yourself, there's no point in making me talk."

"I don't want you to kill yourself! You have to let it go!"

"You wouldn't understand!" She barked. Marcos stepped back in astonishment. Her face was angered and it looked like she was about to rip him a new one. _Of course, he wouldn't understand,_ Alice thought, _he doesn't know what I went through. He doesn't know what I saw that night…_ "Every single day, we go through the same thing, you come and try to convince me to talk about my feelings what I saw that day…do you really think that'll help? I feel sick enough already looking at you. You think your duty is to make me feel normal, to make me feel safe. It's hard enough trying not to remember everything. There's no point, Marcos…I'm already past the point of no return…"

"Alice…." Marcos sighed.

"You pity me…" Marcos widened his eyes when he heard her say that.

"That's not true!" he exclaimed, "I never pitied you!" That was a lie.

"Oh really? You never pitied me? You look at me everyday with that same face, the face of a girl who's slowly dying and doesn't know what to do…you feel sad for me that I'm living by myself and feeling depressed. Listen, Marcos…you're a bad liar." She quietly laughed to herself. "So let me ask you something…"

Marcos lifted his eyes to meet hers, so empty and shallow. He watched her lips moved as she asked, "Can you just stop it? It's already too late." Alice walked down the stairs and out the door in the cold rain.


	4. Chapter 4: Through The Accident

In This World of Mine

Chapter 4: Through the Accident

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Forgetting her umbrella at school, Alice continued her steady pace in the rain. Her uniform and bag were getting wet, but she didn't care. All she wanted was Marcos to leave her alone. Alice began to gag and she bent down, holding her stomach. She threw her bag on the ground and rustled through it, looking for her medication. Her face was desperate. At any moment, she felt like throwing up and her heart was beating faster. She felt the bottle and immediately opened it. She didn't know how much she grabbed but it felt like a handful of them. Before she could throw them all in her mouth, her arm was grabbed and thrown back. She screamed in pain. When she turned to see who it is, she glared. Marcos was panting and staring at her with annoyance. He was holding her hand with the pills up high, trying to stop her from overdosing herself. "Damn it, Alice! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at her. She tried to free her arm, but it wasn't any use. He was stronger than her. "Back off, Marcos!"

"No, I won't! This is going too far!" He threw her down and wrapped her arm behind her back, she yelled. Her forehead was pressed down in a dirty puddle. Her heart was continuously beating inside her, ready to burst out. She didn't know how long she was going to last. She needed those pills. She relied on them to calm her down.

"If you don't stop…", Marcos said, "Then I'm going to have to call your aunt and uncle and tell them what's happening to you. Don't you think they worry too? Don't you care, Alice?" There was silence. All they could hear were the drops of rain patting the ground. In Alice's ears, they sounded like they were slamming. Her mouth curved up. "No…I don't…I don't care about anything anymore." Marcos loosened his grip on her arm. "It doesn't matter…I can't feel anything anymore…" She felt her throat close on her and her eyes begin to water. "You don't understand what I'm feeling, Marcos…You don't know what's going on in my head…You don't know anything!" She screamed and threw him off. He fell back into a large puddle and saw Alice run off. He got up and ran after her. "Alice!"

Hot tears flooded her eyes and ran down her face. She couldn't control herself anymore. She heard herself sob pathetically. Every single memory was coming back. It hurt. She didn't want to exist anymore. _Damn, Marcos. Damn him!_ She tripped and slide on the ground. Struggling to get up, she could hear his voice call after her. "Alice!"

"Stop following me!" She screamed with a broken voice. She got up and continued to run. At that point, she couldn't see anything. Everything around her was blurry and lights were glowing everywhere. She gasped for breath and felt her legs were about to give out. She stopped all of a sudden. Her body paralyzed. She stared in the distance at something familiar. Blue eyes. Golden Hair. Sweet smile. It was her again. "Why do you keep haunting me…?" She whispered. There was a loud honking noise. Alice had returned to reality for the moment, but she still couldn't move. The honking continued and Alice heard a warning from a wandering pedestrian, "Watch out!" Her eyes moved to the side to see a large pick up truck driving towards her. The man inside was yelling at her to move, but she couldn't hear him. He tried to step on his brakes, but they weren't working and the truck began to swerve. Alice waited for it. She was waiting for something. Out of nowhere, somebody grabbed her. At the last moment, Alice looked to see it was Marcos. He was trying to save her, but it was already too late. The truck had crashed into both of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Cheshire and Cat

In This World of Mine

Chapter 5: Meet Cheshire and Cat

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Her body ached and her breathing was shallow. Alice felt as if she was floating in mid air. She thought she was finally dead and was in heaven. She laughed at the idea, heaven. After everything she did, she should be in hell. Alice's heart hurt for some reason before the whole accident, she saw Marcos one last time. His sad green eyes. Had he also died with her? She felt horrible for some reason and her heart began to reason with her. She struggled with herself to know with what she wanted. _He deserved it…He was annoying the hell out of me anyways…_Another part of her was saying…_No…he shouldn't have died…it's my fault_. What was going on with her, she wondered. Alice's body began to relax more and she heard voices somewhere.

"Well..well…now what do you think of that, Cat?" The voice was thick and sophisticated, seductive and innocent. There was a mew in the background. "Should we wake her up? It'd be rude to leave her lying there…all pretty and what not!" Alice tried to open her eyes and when she succeeded, a bright light blinded her. She was looking up at a clear sky with yellow, pink, and white daffodils hanging up high above her. She heard them giggle. They spoke, saying "What a peculiar thing she is….she looks as if she just went to crazy land!" They all laughed. Alice sat up and began patting her body. _This isn't right…I should be dead! _She whispered in her mind. Her clothes had changed since the last time. They were no longer her school uniform, soaking wet. She wore a dark blue dress that covered half her thighs, the dress was wrapped around a sky blue satin cover and a yellow girdle was tied around her, little bows tied to the sides. At the top of her dress, there was a white ruffle cloth that covered the middle part of her breast. On her feet were sky blue short heels with straps.

"Where am I?" She began to panic. The voice she had heard the first time informed her, "Well, dear, you're in Wonderland!" a small mew was followed. Alice looked up to see an elegantly dressed and very pale woman stand before her. The woman looked very proper and stunning; her skin was white as a daisy. Alice would think she had leukemia or some other illness. Her hair was short and purple with pink highlights. On the top of her head was a pair of purple cat ears that had pink and purple ribbons tied upon each one. Her royal purple dress showed off her curves and there was a very long opening on the side of her dress that stretched all the way to the top of her thigh. She covered herself with a silk light purple sash that drooped around her arms softly. On her neck, there was a similar colored collar with a golden diamond crest and on her shoulders was a pink cat latching on to her. The most stunning feature that Alice could not take her eyes off were her eyes, brilliantly yellow colored and entrancing. The eyes of a clever cat came across Alice's curious mind.

"My dear, it isn't polite to stare!" The woman told her. She poised herself in her purple high heels. "Of course, I do look pretty…" she laughed at herself within her vanity. It seemed the cat woman had an obvious purple fetish, Alice thought to herself. She apologized, "Sorry…" Alice's mind snapped back to the strange woman's introduction, "Wait! Wonderland?"

"That's right, Wonderland! The place where one's mind is free to roam without any restrictions and limitation, the place where one can seek truth…"

"…What? You're kidding me right? I'm supposed to be dead!" Alice informed her. The cat woman blinked at her, astonished by her behavior. "Aren't we a little rude today? Dear, We know you're dead!" Alice gave her a confused look.

"What?! No, you don't!" She exclaimed, pointing at her.

"In Wonderland, when one has a curious mind, one sees what one wants to see." She wagged a finger at Alice, who was getting irritated by the moment.

"I don't understand this at all!" She bent down and held her head between her legs.

"Darling, you shouldn't worry so much! You should be happy to be here!"

"No! I'm not! I got into an accident and I'm supposed to be dead, right now! I don't understand why I'm alive and I don't understand why I'm here in this freaking pot land!" she screamed. The cat woman stood staring at her seriously; she no longer had the look of an amused child. Alice sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to----." She felt a hand placed on top of her head, "Don't worry, dear…I'll help you find your way again…" She didn't understand what she meant by that. She just felt lost. The pink cat mewed in her owner's ears and immediately, her ears flickered and her yellow eyes gleamed. "Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself!" She stepped back and politely bowed in front of Alice. "My name is Cheshire…" she pointed to her pink companion, "…and this is Cat. What is yours, sweetie?" Alice didn't know what to say, but all she returned was, "My name is Alice…"

"Well, Alice…" Cheshire put her slim hands on Alice's slumped shoulders.

"Shall we get to the bottom of what you desire most?" She asked gleefully.

Alice blinked at her, "What do you mean?"

Cheshire wagged another finger at her, "Now, now child! Don't give me that question! My answer is direct and simple! Nothing hard to think about! Nothing bad to throw up over! All I'm asking you is what do you truly want? Do you want to be dead or…do you want to be alive?"

Alice snickered, "That's a stupid question…I want to be dead, of course."

"Really now?" Cheshire purred in amusement. For a moment, she pondered on this depressing girl, not knowing what to do or say after her decision. She giggled. She had the perfect plan for her and grabbed her hand. Surprised Alice was yanked and dragged by Cheshire, they were going somewhere but she knew not what place.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Cheshire paid no mind to her. She had thought up a schedule and was sticking to it. "Why, dear Alice…I'm planning to give you a tour of Wonderland…after that…we shall go to the Queen of Hearts to make your wish come true!" It was the perfect plan and Cheshire was going to stick to it no matter what the outcome would be.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Wonderland

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 6: Welcome to Wonderland

As Alice was dragged across the vast landscape of Wonderland, she began to take a notice to things. Trees were growing upside down, a variety of flowers were as tall as skyscrapers, and bees sang instead of buzz. Alice's peculiar mind took an interest of these things. It was weird to feel at first, seeming that she never felt this way. Wonderland was different than the real world. Very different. In this world, Alice felt warm and secure. There was nothing to fear. Alice glanced at Cheshire, whose eyes were set on the road.

"Um…Cheshire?" she politely called out.

"Hmmm…?" Cheshire hummed delicately.

"Can you please explain to me…why I'm here? That's the only thing I'm curious about now besides Wonderland itself! Ah!" She tripped but luckily, Cheshire held her up by her arm. "Thanks."

"Alice, I can't answer that for you. The only way you will be able to know why you are here is unless you want to know…" Alice blinked "…but for now! Let us enjoy Wonderland, there's so much to introduce you to! Along with the great people! Of course, you will also be staying with me at my house!" Her ears twitched in delight. "This is going to be fabulous!" Cat mewed. Alice groaned. She decided to follow Cheshire if she ever wanted her wish to come true and get out of this happy hell.

After what Alice felt was hours of walking, they had finally made it to a small bright town. Alice fell to her knees and sighed. "We finally stopped! My legs feel as if they are about to fall off!"

"Don't say that! It might just come true!" Cheshire sharply warned.

"How long did we walk?!" Cheshire laughed heartedly.

"My, Alice! It seems you aren't the exercising type at all! Let's see…how long did it seem to you?"

Alice tipped her chin up to think, "Um…well, it seemed like…six hours…to the least" This time Cheshire guffawed, "All right than! If it is six hours you think we walked, than we double that! So the total length of time we have walked is nearly half a day!" Cat mewed twice in delight and humor.

"What?!" Alice screamed, "That's not logical!"

"You have a lot to learn about Wonderland, Darling." Cheshire spread her arms out to introduce the small part of Wonderland. "In this world, there is no logic…you have to think on your feet and forget everything that makes sense. You have to abandon all feelings and restrictions. For warning, there are some things that can only be opened by ridiculous answers and rules are twisted around their fingers…"

Alice stared blankly at her and furrowed her eyebrows, "…You're freaking crazy…"

Cheshire frowned, "You absolutely have no joy in life!"

Alice stood up and dusted herself off, "Damn right…" She took a glance around. Everything was just out of place. A fountain was placed in the center of the town with water spouting out of an Aquarius sculpture's vase, but thing was the sculpture was upside down. She saw the townspeople dressed in peculiar fashion. She noticed some woman wore bright colored Victorian dresses and others had on dresses that were shaped of petals and had a flowered umbrella to shield them from the sun. Alice felt something tug at her dress, as she looked down she took a gasp "A…hot dog?" It was literally a hot dog tugging at her, there was a wiener in the middle of a bun with a tongue sticking out, "Arf!" Alice thought this was strange enough…what other things could she find here? Cheshire took a stare at the dog and licked her mouth. The hot dog shook in fear and scurried off.

"Now that's what I call a 'lunch to go'" She laughed and walked off. Alice followed behind her, looking around her to see other things. She met the eyes of those in good mood and met smiles of others. A crowd of high classed women came over to Cheshire with a smug smile on their faces. A very thin women with an emerald green Victorian dress and a corset that looked like it was choking her stomach and carrying a forest green umbrella had approached Cheshire and announced, "Look who has come back! 'Tis the Cheshire whore!" The entourage behind her laughed. Cheshire showed neither hate nor anger. She just kept the same smile on her face, but Cat on the other hand hissed at her behind her neck. Cheshire returned, "Lady Mousington…It's been a while…far too long actually! I haven't seen you since----."

"The Ball? We all remember the Ball now, do we ladies?" They all nodded their heads in agreement and whispered to one another spreading more vivacious rumors.

Cheshire placed her fist at her hips, "Do you have something to say, Lady Mousington?"

"Why, no I don't!" Lady Mousington exaggerated, "All of us ladies have nothing to say about you, but…" She noticed Alice standing behind Cheshire, "Who is this?" She pushed Cheshire aside and walked over to Alice with a curious face. Alice had not seen this before but she finally saw a pair of mouse ears sticking out the top of her head, her lipstick was awfully thick and if Alice could or actually would smack her in the face, the red rouge of her lipsticks would run off her face. Lady Mousington giggled, "Is this your apprentice, Cheshire? Another young whore to train in your arts?"

"Excuse me?!" Alice exclaimed. "I am not a young whore!"

Appalled by her outburst, Lady Mousington huffed and the entourage whispered in discontent. "This little one has some issues…I suggest you throw her away, Cheshire! She wouldn't suit your lifestyle, but oh wait…sleeping around with men is basically your lifestyle and I'm sure anybody can do that! I'm surprised a mob full of Wonderland's women hasn't run you out yet!" She laughed at her rude remark.

Cheshire didn't yell or scream. She just stayed as she was calm and sophisticated. She returned with a quick smile, "Dear Lady Mousington, might you mind your manners…You know nothing of my life…and yet all the rumors you hear you soak it up with every worthwhile in your life, as if nothing gives you fun anymore…like your husband…" She said the last part with a dark side. Lady Mousington gasped in horror and got red with rage that matched her lipstick. "Cheshire, I'll have you know----!"

"That's why your own husband came to me for comfort…Let me tell you something he told me and never told you…he said he married a joke, a false lie, a _spoiled_ mouse with_ rotten_ cheese…"

"Don't give me that! You slept with him, you skank!" Lady Mousington screamed at the top of her tongue. Alice stepped back as she felt the air move with Lady Mousington's high pitched tone.

"No, I didn't…" Cheshire corrected. Lady Mousington widened her eyes. "Well…that's not exactly what I did…Your first part was right…I slept with him…that's because he told me he would pay me if I did…A very large sum I might add and seeming that everybody says I'm a whore and sleeping around with men is what I do…I did…and after that…you know the story goes down hill from here…like Jack and Jill." Lady Mousington said no other words; she just stood quiet as everybody else did. Cheshire continued, "He asked me to say the words that my kind has said to yours for years and years till end… 'I'll be the jury, I'll be the judge…I'll try the whole cause and condemn you to death…' After that, life with your husband was never the same wasn't it, Lady Mousington? You say I'm a whore, but under that sweet looking exterior of yours…you know what you did was more fowl than what I do for a living…"

Alice stared at Cheshire. She couldn't believe what a dark character Cheshire had turned into, one moment, a lively lover of life and now a sadistic malevolent she-devil. Lady Mousington with her spirit broke and her pride, walked off with her entourage behind. Cheshire stared at her shallow walk and took a deep breath. Her eyes gleamed once more and she exclaimed, "That was exciting, wasn't it?" She looked at Alice's confused face, "Shall we continue around the block?" They started walking off once more. Cat received a scratch behind his ears for being such an angel during the confrontation.

Alice with this very thought on her mind, confronted her about it. "Cheshire…What was that all about?" Cheshire sighed and frowned, "Must we talk about this?" she groaned in discontent.

"Oh please! Back there you just showed me two faces at once!" She did give two good points.

"It's nothing really, Alice. Lady Mousington always does the same thing over and over. She marks her pride everywhere showing how much of a great person she is, when fact is…she's a sour tooth underneath. It's normal for me to say what I needed to say. I'm starting to believe we're both used to it by now."

"It was rather a bit harsh for you to smack her in the face like that with all those things you said."

"Well, it's true! Darling Alice, if you were here for years on end about what happened…you would actually understand how the rules actually twist around here…When someone in the world of Wonderland knows of your reputation they don't care…they brush it off their shoulders as a speck of dust. I have been saying the same thing to Lady Mousington for years…and why do you think her entourage insist on staying with her…?"

"Because she's rich?" was all Alice could think of.

"Close…" Cheshire purred, "…because she is pitied by them, that is why." At an instant, Alice remembered Marcos. She felt grief inside. "The reason why they stay with her is because they know that they are the only support she has. To the story that I retold over and over to Lady Mousington, there is actually more to it..." Cheshire bit her mouth a little, "Actually! Let me rephrase that there's only one small part and the part is that Lord Mousington divorced her…!" Alice twitched. How could Cheshire be so nonchalant in what she was saying? "Reason being that…." Cheshire tried hold in a laugh, "…well, I can't tell you that part! It's so rude of me to say it and it's rather none of my business!"

"Wait a minute! You can't just leave it there! It's not fair! Plus you _do_ have a business in it! You slept with her husband, Cheshire!"

"Nothing is fair in Wonderland…" She sang. Alice thought again and realized the rules were being twisted and for some reason was actually making sense. She was getting used to it already and sighed. There was no use of urging her to talk about more. Her gossip ears could handle no more excitement.

TBC…

Oh my gawd… O_O I couldn't stop myself…it just got intense in my mind when I was writing this….though I am very pleased with the outcome x] There's a quote in the argument that was referenced from the Alice in Wonderland book. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: History of Cheshire

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 7: History of Cheshire

After the whole spit and spat between Cheshire and Lady Mousington, Alice had a question in mind. A question she didn't know whether would offend Cheshire or actually compliment her. In the real world, it would've been a huge insult, but in Wonderland, it could be the other way around. Why the heck not? She had nothing to lose, being the Cheshire's personality and all. Before she could say anything, she felt something appear on the top of her head. A small face upside down met her eyes with a mew. "Cat…" It mewed again and purred as it got comfy on the top of her head.

Cheshire giggled, "Don't mind the small thing. She always does that to people she's taken a liking to." She looked to the sky to see the sun yawning and the moon coming over to greet it. "It seems the sun is about to set. Too bad we can't see the rest of Wonderland…" Her voice was sad, but changed in a quick of a second, "Let's go to my house!" Alice stopped her before they could go anywhere.

"Wait a minute!" Cheshire blinked at her. "Before we go anywhere…I want to know a couple things!" Cheshire turned to her and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it, dear?"

"Okay, first thing off, I want to know who you are---."

"Alice, I already introduced myself---."

"No!" Alice interjected, "I want to know what you really are, who are you in the inside, why you're so happy all the time, your job for the fact and why people call you a whore! Are you a loony loose cat woman thing or a whore?! I don't want to go somewhere with anybody if I don't know who the person is! You're like a bipolar ADHD kid!" Alice heard Cat mew sadly and the look of Cheshire was sympathetic. Never before in her life was Alice wary of anything at all. She never heard herself ask all these questions and be brave. She always just kept to herself and never said anything. Even when a girl across the hall was being bullied and her hair was being pulled. She never did anything of the sort.

Finally, Cheshire said, "Come on, dear…if you are so curious about what I do for a living and who I really am, than come…we'll go…and along the way I'll tell you about my interesting life, but after this I will let you decide whether you want to stay with me or not…"

"What do you mean if I want to or not?" Alice whispered. With Cheshire's acute hearing, she replied with alluring eyes, "You know what I mean." With that, they walked towards a different direction.

"To start off, this sad tale…" Cheshire began, "Little Alice must understand the rules, yes?" Alice busy trying to evade the small swiping claws of Cat on her head, grunted, "Yes. Ow!" They were in a different district now. The area was dark and crowded. Lights were hung and illuminated. When Alice took a closer look, she actually saw small fireflies with colored bottoms. One took a look at her and said, "Think you're a bit to close there, lady?" and flew off. Cheshire pulled her back and continued on with her guidelines. "The rules to this story are---."

"Stories can't have rules." Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice. Cheshire slightly coughed to get her attention and ignored her interruption.

"The rules of the story are…do not wander off some place in mind that's just rude to the person especially me…" Alice nodded. "You can't interfere…as a matter of fact, you can't really interfere at all…it is _my_ story…" Alice rolled her eyes. "….Keep your eyes open… Make sure you stay by my side at all times…"

"And if I don't?" Alice said with a mischievous glare. With the same glare, Cheshire leaned in close to her face and warned her, "Because if you don't…you'll regret it…In Wonderland, Alice, where there are good things, there are bad things that is how both worlds are balanced, so I suggest you yield or you're going to run into the stop sign." Alice gulped. Cheshire with a huff and a strange glee finished off, "…and lastly, have fun…" She smirked. Before Alice knew it, she fell into a pit.

Alice was transported somewhere. She didn't know what. It was obvious enough! Your eyes can't see anything in complete darkness! She yelled out Cheshire's name but there was no answer. "I can't walk anywhere in the dark…what the hell kind of place is this?" She took a step forward and already tripped. "Ow…" When Alice got up, she noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Cheshire?" There was no answer from the eyes. "Come on, Cheshire, this isn't funny…!" Next she saw a wide grin. _This is new…Cheshire never had teeth as white as that._ She remembered the warning that Cheshire had given her. "Crap…All right, I'll just walk really slowly away…and I'm sure it'll leave me alone…" She heard a low growl emanating from the face. "Oh god..!" she whimpered. She really didn't know what to do. Poor Alice! Her heart beat thudded in her chest. Sweat dripping from her face. The face disappeared and Alice's chest was relieved. When all Alice thought was safe, she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders and she screamed. Her mouth was covered by one of the hands.

"My, my dear, you're a loud one, aren't you?" Alice recognized the voice. She pushed out of the arms and turned. It was in fact the Cheshire and Cat. "What's the matter, darling?" Cheshire innocently asked. Alice couldn't believe her. She pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Wha-What's the matter?! You scared the crap out of me, Cheshire! How could you just freak me out like that? I nearly had a heart attack!" Cheshire laughing came over and patted.

"Actually Alice, heart attacks only occur when little hearts are actually attacking you…and I see no cute looking hearts attaching you whatsoever!" Alice arched her eyebrow and waved her arms in the air. "Jus-just stop it! Just stop it! Why are we in this pit hole?"

Cheshire gave her a surprised look, "Why? Well, Alice, I thought you wanted to know about my history and what not!"

"…and your history is in a dark hole?" Alice slowly said. Cheshire shook her head and informed her.

"No, this place is called Memory Lane, where history and memories are repeated in the person's mind, such as mine."

"…and once I say again…your history is _a dark hole_?" Alice was pulled to Cheshire's side.

"Just watch, Alice and try not to laugh." Alice carefully watched the whole pit turn into light, colors schemed across the sky and around her. They were transported to what looked like the inside of a castle.

There was a woman with the same pale skin as Cheshire and she was holding a baby in her arms. She was on her knees before a queen whose face could not be seen. Besides the queen was a smug little girl, her daughter perhaps, that looked down at the lady with such pity. The queen stood up with a sympathetic look on her face, she walked towards the woman and lifted her up. With a sad look on her face, she placed the baby in the queen's arm and disappeared like a wind after that. The baby was precious with a sweet look on her face. Little cat ears flickered as she giggled. The queen gave her a gentle smile, giving her a small finger for her to grasp at.

"So you were adopted." Alice commented. Cheshire sighed longingly. For some reason, she felt this part of her memory was the best of it.

"You could say that…My mother never cared for me. When she disappeared, I assumed she was dead. I stayed in the palace with the queen and her family until her departure."

"She passed away?" Alice questioned her. Cheshire smiled, "I wish…someone cut her head off…and they imprisoned the king afterwards." The image changed, everything was distorted and swiftly moved in its place. They were in the same place they had been when Cheshire was adopted. This time it was grown up Cheshire standing before the new queen, her face still hidden. The Cheshire in the memory bowed before the queen and placed her hand on her heart, pledging her allegiance to the queen. It was vague and it was a mess, the queen of wonderland showed a smirk no less.

Cheshire stretched out for a little bit, standing in one spot was bad for posture she believed. Looking at Alice, she could see a hint of questioning, so she says, "If you're wondering about this, I pledged my allegiance to the queen…if I did everything she wanted me to do than I would not have my head cut off. Simple as that!"

Alice formed an 'Oh' with her mouth. She understood. For the sake of living, she swore an oath to the queen, she couldn't help think it was a damned thought. "Your job…" she stated, "What's your job, Cheshire?" Cheshire grinned from ear to ear. It was trouble for Alice and humor for Cheshire.

"You really want to know, darling?" She was close in on Alice's face, who stepped back with fear of being shot with laser eye vision in the sake of Wonderland.

"Um…y-yes." With a snap of a finger, the scene shifted once more and Alice was befuddled for the fact that they were no longer in the palace nor the queen's chambers. They were some were quite different. It was a small room filled with a fragrant scent. There was rustling in a tent covered bed. Awkward sounds Alice could not comprehend. She took a look at Cheshire, who looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh that was about to split brain open. Cheshire pushed Alice to go investigate what was going on. She was nervous and felt her hands sweaty. At once, she grabbed the covers and pulled it away. The moment her eyes laid upon the "unholy" scene. The blue eyes widened in horror and she screamed like no other.

Alice fell backwards and tucked herself in with her hands covering her shy red face. Her scream muffled, "What the hell was that, Cheshire?!" Cheshire couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out in laughter and a holler. She fell to her knees and held her stomach afraid that it would blow up. Tears came to her eyes as she replayed the reaction poor Alice had displayed over and over again. The poor dear was traumatized in a different way! "Dear….I can't….Ha! Ha! I'm…I'm not sorry at all! Ha! Ha! That you had to see that! Ha! HA! It was too good! Too true! Now do you know what I do?" She screamed with glee. Alice with her face still in her huddle and hands muffled, "You're a prostitute…! Oh! I'm so embarrassed!" She gave a small scream.

"Well, Alice, darling, I'm sorry you had to see that 'small' thing but you did ask and those that ask, shall receive! Ha! I haven't laughed this hard in decades!"

Alice broke out of her shell, still red face and all and yelled at Cheshire, "That's not funny! My eyes should be sprayed with holy water or something! God! Somebody get me disinfect! I can't believe you!" Cheshire still had some laughs in her but it was more like giggling now. With unstill voice, Cheshire said, "All righty, dear, I think you've seen enough…let us get back!" she snapped her finger and they returned to the 'clean' outside world of Wonderland. Alice was now uncomfortable being with Cheshire. She still had that grin on her face. She twitched at the sight of it.

"You're a prostitute…." She plainly stated with awkward notes.

"That's right…" Cheshire said taking it as a compliment.

Alice scratched her head, "That's just absurd! How can you be one?!"

"Tsk…you hadn't notice the hints that were being dropped like bombs?"

"Oh god…my life is never going to be the same again…" Alice groaned in horror.

"Well, Alice, it's about time." Cheshire declared.

"Time for what? Take my eyes out and replace them with new ones?" She flatly said.

Cheshire chuckled, "No, darling, time for you to decide…will you stay or will you go? After all I am your only hope." Alice stared at Cheshire, eye to eye, thinking about what to do. One of her choices said to leave this crazy lady once and for all….the other said, why not explore the amazing and see what happens next? Alice looked down to see Cat scratching at her leg and pleading to stay. She decided, crossed her arms and stomped her foot, "I'll stay…" she muttered with a frown. "…Just because I'm trying to find a way to get out of here and you are the _only_ person I know in this place…"

"Good choice, my dear…" Cheshire gave her a quick bow and walked off. It was now time to be off to the house of the Cheshire and Cat.

TBC…

----------------------------------

I took a holiday off to write since it was Christmas Eve. Man, I just couldn't help myself. This chapter was fun to write and for now I have to think of the next chapter and plus I have homework to do so I might take a couple days off. Hope you enjoyed it 


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Alice!

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 8: Welcome Alice!

As the pair walked in the sparkling night, literally, Alice began to feel entranced by everything around her. She felt light and at home. Never in her life had she felt at ease after all those years. She secretly longed to feel this…sweet warm feeling of protection from fear and depression. Little did Alice know the World of Wonderland had familiar remedies for the broken heart. She stared at Cheshire from behind. Alice questioned how this phenomenal woman can be happy all the time. Yes, she may have some faults and mood swings, but she was always so damn penguin happy! It made Alice sick inside. Jealousy? Her heart ripped the question quizzically. Her beauty was another thing. It seemed pretty obvious why men lusted after this whore. Alice stepped back for a moment, her mind was so serene and clear just before, now she began to feel it deteriorate and chew at her soul. The bipolar feeling she was having churned in the pit of her stomach. She covered her mouth and gagged a little. Flashes of pills raced through her mind. Blue and red specks clouded her mind. She missed her addiction.

Delicate hands grabbed her shoulders. As Alice looked up, Cheshire cocked her head to side in concern, "My dear…Are you all right? You don't seem well…"

"I…" Alice gagged once again and fell to her knees. "You don't happen to have a pill by any chance, do you…?" Cat mewed sharply and Cheshire lowered her eyes in amusement.

"Very dependent on them, aren't you?" she purred. Alice lifted her eyes to meet two golden orbs of chicanery. "I- I don't know what you mean…" she whispered. Cheshire's grin sent shivers down Alice's spine.

Cheshire carefully lifted her up to her feet with ease and simply said. "Don't worry, Alice! We're almost to my mansion…Once we get there I'll find some _comforting_ pills for you…"

Though a little shaky, Alice walked in a small zigzag, feeling the churn in her stomach grow. In order to keep herself from throwing up on the fabulous silver paved streets of Wonderland, Alice engaged in small talk, "How big is your mansion…?"

Cheshire blinked and pondered at the simple questions. It took her longer than expected…probably half an hour. Alice twitched as she tried to wait patiently for her answer until finally, "Not that big." Cheshire stated with no expression at all, not even a high pitch singing voice! That was an awkward behavior for Cheshire. When Alice had her mouth slightly open to ask another question, Cheshire took one quick glance and covered Alice's mouth with her hand, making Alice jump back stumble a little.

"Really, dear…it's okay _not_ to talk. If you're wondering about my mansion 'tis not big at all….no smaller than a castle and no bigger than a bar…" she coyly said. Alice swore she heard Cheshire laugh to herself. Her answer made no sense. _Smaller than a castle and bigger than a bar…? A mansion can't be the size of a bar…hell if it's the size of a bar it's not even a mansion!!!!_ She scratched her head as she tried to solve the riddle she had created for herself. Looking over at the concentrated girl made Cheshire smile, it was fun causing the girl pain. In a way. There really was nothing hard about the statement. No smaller than a castle, no bigger than a bar. It's simple really! Any novice can figure it out!

After hours of riddling herself with more questions, Alice suddenly felt herself come to a stop and Cheshire sang opera like, "WE'RE HOOOOOOOME!!!" Alice's blue eyes widened at its impossible limits, almost as if they would fall out! At first, Alice had no words, no noise, no tongue, not even a mouth to speak! She turned to Cheshire. She stood in a stance with her legs spread out a little and her fists at her hips. "Well, darling, what do you think of my mansion? See? No smaller than a castle, no bigger than a bar!"

Alice finally had her mouth back and screamed at Cheshire, "That's not a frigging size of a bar! That's a fucking castle, you bitch!" Cheshire blinked at Alice and wagged a finger at her.

"Deary, we're trying to make this world for little kids…mind the language! And another thing dear…I'm a cat…not a dog! Get your terminology right! Dear me! Maybe while we're here, I should give you a lesson in being ladylike, shouldn't I, Cat?" Cat mewed sharply at her in agreement. Cheshire and Alice walked into her godlike mansion. Alice's eyes did not deceive her. The so called "mansion" Cheshire lived in was, in fact, the size of a castle…not a bar she was thinking. She didn't even know what to call it anymore…she didn't even feel like telling the difference between a house and an apartment.

The mansion was pure white with tall graphite columns that were embellished with designs literally popping out. Her garden was spectacular, purple and pink roses sprouted out of her bushes, though Alice doubted Cheshire grew them at all. Near the stairs, Alice saw a group of white and yellow daffodils sprout up and greet her vivaciously, "Welcome back, Lady Cheshire and Cat!"

Cheshire with the same attitude returned, "Thank you ladies! It's great to be back. Any news for me while I was gone, dearies?"

"Actually, Lady Cheshire…" Instead of the voice coming from one of the flowers, Alice turned her attention to the large pearl doors where stood, in the center, a maid with orange hair tied in a bun and bright green eyes. "You have… a "couple" messages from your clients that I insist you must return…!"

Cheshire eyes gleamed with delight. "De De!!!!" She ran up to the maid and hugged her. "My sweet maid! I've missed you!!!"

De De choked, "Dear-lady…you've-been-gone for only a couple-hours! Release-me!" Cheshire frowned and stepped back. She had her head down and her hands behind her back like a child who was being scorned for stealing a large chocolate double decker diabetic cake with sprinkles on top. "Mew…?" said Cat in a sad tone.

After recovering from the glomp, De De told Cheshire, "Lady Cheshire, I must tell you…you have a list of clients you must call and explain your absence today…they were _very_ irritated…"

Cheshire scoffed, "Please! How pissed off can they be…? Furthermore how many times have they called? Not many, I believe!" De De twitched her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper with names on them. Cheshire laughed and pointed, "Thirty?! Ha! I'm sorry, De De, but I don't think that's a lot for me!" De De twitched again and released some of her grip to drop papers that went down to the ground and unrolled all the way down the stairs to the entrance of the mansion. Alice stepped aside to let it continue rolling.

All Cheshire could say was, "Oh…Well…I…um…Dear…I assume I better get on with it then!" De De nodded. Before she could leave, Cheshire remembered Alice and gleefully pulled her to the side. She planned to use Alice as a scapegoat. "Oh no! I can't! You see this girl? I'm supposed to introduce her around Wonderland and take her to the Queen of Hearts! So I'm so sorry, De De, but I can't---."

"I am not calling them for you." She sternly spat at her.

"But-but…!" Cheshire watered her cat eyes at her.

De De groaned and closed her eyes. "There's a reason why it's called the puppy dog eyes, Lady Cheshire…It only works for puppy dogs!"

"You have no emotions!" She cried in sadness.

"I would've still had my emotions if you wouldn't work me so damn hard!" De De pointed out with a sharp finger.

"I love you!" Cheshire grappled onto her waist.

"Don't pull that 'I love you!' balderdash on me!" De De accused while prying her off.

Cheshire fell to the ground and sobbed. Alice stood quietly watching the intriguing scene thrown out before her. She blinked. Once. Twice. Not a thrice. De De cleared her throat and turned her attention towards Alice, whom gave the blank face of a lost child.

"Please excuse, Lady Cheshire's manners and mine. My name is De Tweedle, but as you so far heard from my Lady, I also go by the name of De De."

Alice gave her a quick bow, "I'm Alice."

Recovering from her slight depression, Cheshire sniffled and stood up with superiority. She faced Alice and grinned, "I hope you enjoyed that little scene, dear! It was fun to play!"

Alice groaned, "All right with your jokes! I get them already! Can you please get me some pills before I throw up on your steps?"

Cheshire sighed with dissatisfaction, "You _really_ are impatient, aren't you? De De!" De De followed by her lady's side as requested. "I need you to take Darling Alice to her room, get her something to eat, and some pills for her to throw down her throat! I want her to be as comfortable as possible!"

De De curtsied and replied, "I will, Lady Cheshire…and will you be calling your clients about the inconvenience today?"

Cheshire waved a hand in the air as to indicate she might as well do it, "Those horny bastards are really a pain in the posterior! I'll call them…Remember, De De! _As comfortable as possible…_" She glanced over to Alice with keen eyes and a unnerving smile which made Alice look away, feeling she was being unveiled by that one clear look. It seemed as if Cheshire knew something about her. Something she didn't know.

-------------------------------------------------------

Here's Chapter 8! Sorry for being really really late! I've just had a lot going on lately…and I'm like going crazy because of it. (sigh) My finals are over and it's the start of the second semester, but right now I am stressing out cause I have a history powerpoint to do, SAT classes, registering for SATs and ACTs, my theatre class production that I have to do sound for or else I fail the class and keeping up with my homework and studies ALL IN THE SAME WEEK...ugh.... So I'll try to get as many chapters done. Thank for reading! Some reviews would be nice :)


	9. Chapter 9:Story of DeDe & MuMu Tweedle

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 9: The Story of De De Tweedle and Mu Mu Tweedle

Alice followed De De into the deep mansion. She surely would become lost in this amazing palace. They began to pass by the living room. Inside was a furnace embroidered with golden silk curtains, a white satin couch with dark wood support, an old grandfather oak clock with golden tassels tied at each corner, and a rich mahogany colored cabinet filled with porcelain china lavished with flower designs. Alice heard faint talking coming from the room.

"Today has been such an obscure day, wasn't it?" The couch commented.

"Yes, yes…time has been long and the Lady has not been present at all…" The grandfather clock added.

Next to the grandfather clock, the china cabinet said, "I heard she was off today looking for a young maid…she was called on to do so, I heard!"

"More like eavesdrop, you broken wood!" cried the firing furnace with a Spaniard accent.

"You are such a bitter flame! Go spit your fire somewhere else, why don't you?"

"Ha! I would if I had some legs! I can tell you for sure she's hiding something---!" The furnace began to cough and spat out sparks of flame that jumped on the floor of the living room. The little sparks came to life and began to run rampant with devil smiles. "Oh dear me!" The grandfather clock cried, "They're going to burn the mansion down!"

De De ran into the living room with an extinguisher and sadly, killed the little tykes. She sighed, "Sir Ignito…Must I keep reminding you to stop spitting out your comments? Keep doing it and those sparks of yours are going to spread like wildfire…and I'm sure Lady Cheshire would not like that, I assure you…"

"I apologize deeply, De De…" The furnace apologized sorrowfully. He took notice of Alice standing outside the main entrance of the living room. "Who's that girl…?" he whispered. With those little words, the whole living room burst to life.

"Girl?!"

"There's someone here?!"

"A visitor perhaps!"

"Someone to sit in my lovely cushions!"

De De groaned at the lot of them, walked out, and shut the door. "Sorry, Alice. The living room can be quite lively sometimes when newcomers arrive…" Alice wondered at the thought. _How long will I be staying here…?_

"You'll be staying here for quiet a while." De De interjected her thought.

Alice fumbled over her words, "How'd you---?"

"It's hard to think in this mansion…" De De informed her, "…staying here even for a second will cause you to have an open mind…_literally_…It was how Lady Cheshire wanted her mansion to be." They began to go upstairs twirled with rows of mirrors on both sides along the stairs. "Hold on to the railings, Alice. These stairs do like to trick us so very much." During the flight of stairs, De De sighed heavily. Alice, in a slight concern for the poor maid, asked. "Is something the matter?"

"You…" De De simply stated. Alice didn't know whether to be offended or not. The distracted maid corrected herself, "Oh dear me! I didn't mean it in that way, Alice! What I meant was I'm worried for you!"

Alice scoffed, "That's…awkward…you shouldn't feel worried about me…You don't even know me…" She said the last part inaudibly, "Of course, nobody knows me…"

"That maybe true, but Lady Cheshire has a way of connecting us all…whatever she feels, I must feel…it's a terrible fate really!" De De dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief she had pulled out.

"It can't be all that bad." Alice tried to reassure her. "Living with Cheshire by yourself seems interesting enough."

"Technically, Alice, I myself am not the only one living here." De De smiled at Alice. She looked like she was smiling at something behind her.

With no warning at all, a voice echoed in the room and Alice became startled. "Hello! You must be the new resident of the mansion!" Alice turned around to see De De's face inside the mirror. Actually two De De's.

"Uh…" was all Alice managed to say. "There's two…"

Before Alice could say anything else, De De managed to explain everything to her. "Don't fret! This girl, who looks like me, is my dear sister, Mu Mu and the other girl you see…is just my reflection!" Mu Mu looked very much like De De. The only thing different was her hair style. Mu Mu had her hair down and she smiled more often than her sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice!" Mu Mu giggled. Alice tapped on the mirror confused on how Mu Mu was inside.

"She's inside…the mirror…"

"State the obvious, genius!" Mu Mu retorted. De De gave her sister a stern look for her rudeness. "She started it!"

"I don't care, Mu Mu…she's a guest here and I don't want you being rude to her, understand?"

"You're such a joy killer, sister!" Her twin sister whined and informed Alice, "De De has always been an uptight fool. She is very responsible, I have to say though! The only one to maintain order in the mansion of Cheshire, she does!" Alice backed away a little, feeling a little dizzy. Her little mind questioned her aloud. "How'd you end up inside a mirror?" For some reason, Alice thought she should not have asked the question.

Both the faces of De De and Mu Mu turned into a slight frown. Mu Mu started off, "If you don't mind listening for a moment….this mirror you see. Is no ordinary mirror to me, nor is it to you. Since what you see is two De De's. I am inside the curse of the Looking Glass." The story switched off to De De.

"We were born two wholes, twice some years ago, loved very much by our family, but damned by some consequence. Our sisterly love was shown through the battles of a rattle during our child time. Our father, a famous poet, told me and my sister the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter."

"A sad story, really." Mu Mu sniffled inside the glass.

"After the teller's tale, he was arrested for making false accusations by the actual Walrus and the Carpenter. They said our father was making false lies of….fourth degree murder of the Eldest Oyster's four grandchildren. During the trial before the old Queen of Hearts---."

"Before the new spoiled one came---." Mu Mu interjected.

"---Bless the Old Queen's heart, she made two propositions for our father to choose. One, have his head cut off or two, have someone take his place. We thought our father loved us, but we thought wrong. He placed us in his steps before the Queen of Hearts---.  
"---That bastard!" Mu Mu exclaimed in anger.

"So we were placed before the Queen of Hearts no minute later. With what seemed like our fate was sealed, the Queen looked at us with sympathy. She eased our punishment, which was supposed to be our father's, and cursed one of us to live in the Looking Glass. Hard to choose, Mu Mu and I looked at each other. We did not know which one would go, but it was the decision of the Looking Glass and it took Mu Mu away from me. After all those years ago, my poor dear sister has lived inside the Looking Glass. In order for us to stay as one, Lady Cheshire took us in. Since my sister is suffering in this hell mirror. I felt as if I should live a hell life with Lady Cheshire." De De solemnly finished.

"But to be honest…" Mu Mu added, "It's not so bad to be living in the Looking Glass. There is actually another realm here! A peculiar one!" De De frown her lips and began scolding her sister for ruining her sad story.

"Damn it, De De! I was trying to make our story sorrowful! You can't let me have one moment, can't you?" She began to pound on the mirror and smudge it.

"Dear sister! You're going to break the glass! Not my fault you got mother's sad story telling genes in you! Whereas I have father's happy genes!"

De De continued to pound the mirror, "That's the poor difference between us!" The statement was directed to Alice. She was amused by the twins. Whether they fought or argued, they loved each other and one couldn't live without the other.

"Spare me! I think you cracked my mirror!" Mu Mu cried in despair. De De finally stopped and straightened herself up.

"Cheshire installed mirrors inside the mansion in order for Mu Mu to roam around when she's bored and needs me for something. It's more me working and my sister relaxing since she can't do anything inside this damned mirror…"

"That's not true! I do some of the grocery shopping!" Mu Mu interjected

"---_Just_ the grocery shopping in the Looking Glass realm!" Mu Mu crossed her arms and pouted.

"No appreciation at all!" She said in a slightly shrill voice. Out of the bounds of the house, all three heard the voice of Cheshire. "Dear ladies! Are you making Alice comfortable? As I repeat myself, she needs some pills and food!"

"Y-yes, Lady Cheshire!" De De hastily said. She glared at her Mu Mu and mouthed 'I'll deal with you later'. Mu Mu, in return, stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Author's Note in Chapter 10

Midnight Kitsune: Thank you for reading! A review would be nice! 


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Intents and Questions

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 10: Hidden Intents and Questions

Alice was grabbed by De De and lead quickly upstairs to an embellished door with golden curves. De De opened the door and allowed Alice to go in first. The moment Alice walked into the room, her eyes brightened up. It was enchanting. It felt as if she was of royal blood. "What do I expect out of the mansion of Cheshire…?" she said to herself. De De cleared her throat and Alice turned to see before her a tray of colored pills in neat rows. The feeling in the pit of her stomach churned once again and her mind stopped. "Lady Cheshire has _hinted_ you needed some medicine, since I know not what ails you, I brought what we had. If you so kindly tell me, what are your symptoms?"

Alice stuttered, "Um..I…my stomach…and I feel kind of---." She couldn't finish the sentence. The wave of submerged feelings began to rise once again. De De's eyes lowered, "I see…Well than I suggest you take this pill." She picked up a red capsule with the letter _A_ in that exact font. Alice hesitantly took the capsule from De De's finger. She felt De De's eyes stare at her intently. It was like being in a mental institute for Alice. The pill was placed in her mouth and before she could swallow De De gave her a glass of water to let the pill easily go down her throat. After so, De De politely said, "Now I shall make you some dinner. Do you have any request, Alice?" Alice shook her head. Already she felt the pill give her a quick effect.

De De helped Alice walk to the edge of the bed and placed her down. She looked solemnly at Alice, "Well then, after I finish fixing dinner, I'll come fetch you!" She brushed a lock of Alice's hair away from her delicate face, whose drooping eyes indicated she was falling asleep. Slowly, De De walked out the room and quietly locked the door. She then proceeded to go to her Lady's chambers.

Alice's drowsy mind tried to comprehend all that had happened to her, starting from the morning in the real world to the night of Wonderland. She was instantly peculiarly fond of Cheshire, but at the same time, wary of the strange prostitute. Alice had a strange feeling about her, yet a comforting feeling all at the same time. She questioned herself if Wonderland was actually heaven. Her feelings were mixed. She was relieved she had found someone who would help her find the answer of why she was here, but she was also scared. She didn't want to know what was lurking behind the shadows of her answers. The rules and facts of Wonderland stayed besides her, where there is good, there is always evil. Where there is a right answer, there is a wrong answer. When something is certain, there is always contradiction to what you want to believe. As Alice finally closed her eyes, the voice of her mother spoke to her heart. "Alice, my sweet, I want to smile for me…Come on! Smile!" Just those few words made tears come to Alice's closed eyes and fall down her soft pale cheeks. What does the soul of dying girl truly want?

As De De entered the chamber halls of her master, she saw Cheshire lying on a settee with a fancy vintage phone in her hand. With all the satisfaction in the world, the only thing that made De De happy was the fact her master was doing something she was supposed to do. She met the eyes of Cheshire and gave a small bow. Cheshire grinned and whispered with her hand over the phone.

"I'll be with you in a moment. Sir Rantus doesn't know when to stop talking evidently…" De De smiled. "Sir Rantus, if I could just speak for a moment…I apologize greatly for my absence today and I know you are _very _unsatisfied, but I can tell you there are many of those that can fill my shoes…" Cheshire listened for a moment, turned pink, and let out a guffaw. "Why, Sir Rantus! I am deeply grateful for your comment, but please, you mustn't say such things!" De De rolled her eyes as she poured Cheshire Earl Grey tea into a white teacup with one scoop of sugar. "All right, Sir Rantus…I promise I'll reschedule and you will be the first on the list! Bye, love!" She hung up and let out a very loud sigh. "I can not believe you got me calling all those men! Especially Sir Rantus! Couldn't you just tell _him_ to leave me a message! He can talk on hours on end…!"

De De gave her the cup of tea and commented, "I would if I could…" While Cheshire sipped her tea, De De finished, "…but he called 126 times!" Cheshire choked and coughed. "126 times?!"

"Every minute of the day, my Lady…" De De flatly said.

"He is a bit clingy…---besides the matter of men and me, how is our guest feeling?" Her golden orbs showed a mischievous essence.

"She's fine, I gave her a pill and she is quietly sleeping in her room."

Cheshire smiled, "That's very good, De De. I know I could count on you! The poor girl though…"

"Lady Cheshire, I know this may be none of my business, but what exactly are you planning behind that devil mind of yours?"

"Why, De De! How could you say something like that to your poor Lady?! I am honestly planning nothing! I feel…ashamed!" She dramatically announced and stretched her legs across the settee. De De sharpened her sight at Cheshire. "It's nothing bad of the sort! Darling Alice is just a "little" lost…I'm simply guiding her way."

"I see…" De De turned to the door and before she could walk out, she said to her master, "My Lady, ever since I've known you the only thing you enjoyed is toying with people's feelings and their fate…" Cheshire stopped drinking her tea and stared intensely at De De, who returned to her the same intensity as her Lady. "…Now I shall go make dinner…do you request for something specifically, Lady Cheshire?"

"As a matter of fact…I would like some filet mignot tonight…" Cheshire told her in a low voice.

"All right, then I shall leave you to your bidding." With all that is said and done, De De left and closed the doors behind her with glowing green eyes.

Once De De left, Cheshire felt herself laugh inside. If De De knew how to play archery, she would certainly win any competition in Wonderland. The fact that she hit the center of the target was impressive to Cheshire. She was glad to have such an entertaining maid, but no matter how smart, how keen she was. Cheshire was more clever than she. Besides the fact, Cheshire loved to toy with people's emotions. It was for the first time in centuries, she felt she had to accomplish a mission both for Alice and for her Queen.

Okay so I've finally finished Chapter 10, I think it's a bit iffy…but that's because the last couple of weeks were so hard on me…honestly, I finally finished working on my school play and now I have to catch up on Chemistry! Also! I have a History Powerpoint Project to do! I got stupid SAT classes, which reminds me I have to do homework for it! D: I also need to find a day where I'm going to purchase a new laptop! -sigh-…..but overall I'm just happy with finishing chapter 9! That's all! Cept for the fact that I named Tweedle Dum, Mu Mu….I couldn't think of any other name I mean honestly I wanted it to match De De…and I can't really use Du Du…because you know why…and I didn't want to use Dum Dum cause it makes her sound retarded so I decided on Mu Mu…which reminds me of a cow but that's okay! Because it sounds cute to me! As well as her character! So yes I am satisfied, I'll start working on Chapter 10 soon…it'll probably take a while…since I have to recover through all the obstacles right now =_= * sniffle sniffle*…-goes into a corner and goes into fetal position-

MidnightKitsune- A review would be nice! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Handsome Guest Surprise!

getherIn This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 11: The Handsome Guest and a Surprise

Alice's eyes opened halfway. She remembered falling asleep after taking a pill. She thought she had slept for hours, but when she looked at the small wooden clock ticking on a small table, it was only an hour she had slept or more like four hours in Wonderland. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the arch linen covered bed. _It's really quiet…_She thought to herself _I don't know whether to be surprised or not_…She closed her eyes once again and in an instant, the face of Marcos and his worried smile appeared. Her eyes shot open at the image and the cold heart inside her thumped h. She felt a pang of agony and guilt. In some way, she was remorse over the small belief it was her fault for his death. Of course, another part of her said it was his own damn fault for running after her. Fate should've spared the innocent boy. "He's probably in heaven by now…I…hope he's happy." She softly said to herself. Just a little bit, just a small bit of her wanted to see him once again, but she knew it would not happen.

There was a knock at the door and Alice sat up, calling out "Come in!" The door open and there stood De De with a smile on her face. "I came up here to wake you up, but it seems you have awoken on your own! Did you have a nice sleep, Alice?" Alice nodded. "That's good to see! It is time for dinner in the hall and Lady Cheshire is waiting patiently for you. I suggest you hurry and come down before she throws a fit and flings plates at us!"Alice immediately got up out of the bed and followed De De. Out inside the halls, a fresh fragrant aroma clouded the room. It was mixed with savory and sweet in which made Alice's mouth water with hunger.

De De led Alice into a very large dining hall with a long decorated table, where sat Lady Cheshire and her sweet grin with Cat perched on her shoulder at the end. "Alice!" cried Cheshire in delight and her cat ears perked up. "You've finally awaken! After a long hour of sleep, I believe you are hunger, am I not right?" Alice was placed on one of the sides of the table with Cheshire gleaming at her.

"Um…yes, I'm kind of hungry…"

"Hmph…I doubt you are "kind of" hungry! I know for a fact the moment you walk out of your room, your mouth watered…"

_How the hell can she know these things?! _Alice exclaimed in her mind.

"I may be a royal prep, but I assure you, dear Alice, I'm a clever cat to add…" Cheshire stared at Alice with penetrating eyes. It was like seeing right through thin paper with words. De De walked out with two silver covered trays. She placed one before Cheshire and one before Alice. When Cheshire uncovered the tray, there laid a fat piece of filet mignot cooked to perfection with dancing steam in the air. She squealed with happiness and complimented, "De De! You are such an amazing cook! I never get tired of having you around! You are puuurfection!"

De De lowered her head and sigh, "I thank you for the compliment, my Lady. My desire to live with you is no match for my love…" She said sarcastically. As Cheshire stuffed her face with the savory mignot, the doorbell rang. De De looked confused and asked, "Um…My lady…do we have a guest tonight?" In a full mouth, Cheshire managed to say, "Oh yes! I forgot to tell you, De De and Alice, we will be having a special guest tonight!"

"What?! I didn't prepare enough for us to have a guest! I only made enough for three! You, Alice, and I!" Cheshire waved a hand in the arm dismissing the remark.

"If it's all right with you, let him have your dinner!" De De groaned and stomped out of the dining room and to the front door. Cheshire noticed Alice had not touched her food and politely asked her, "Dear Alice…is something the matter with your mignot?" Alice cocked her head up as if she was in the middle of a deep thought.

"I'm sorry! I was distracted…the food looks delicious, but…I don't think my stomach can handle it…" was Alice's excuse. Cheshire did not believe one word of it and therefore, stuffed a fat piece in Alice's mouth. Alice grunted and coughed as the piece was shoved down her throat. "Dear girl eat it! Food can't eat itself you know! It'd be known as cannibalism to them!" Cheshire exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll eat!" Alice seceded. "You don't have to try and kill me, you crazy whore!" Cheshire calmed herself down and continued eating her own dinner while carefully watching over Alice's eating habit. Alice had to admit it was delicious enough, the taste jumped in her mouth and satisfied her hunger. With a question on her mind, she wondered to Cheshire, "So who's the guest…?"

Cheshire sighed longingly and her cheeks turned pink. It looked like she was in Cloud Nine. "Darling Alice, this _very fine young _man," she emphasized, "…is none other than Lord Alastor Rochelle. He's a well mannered prince, he lives not far from here and I believe he is about the same age as you maybe a year or two older Along with that he's single!"

"You seem to swoon over him like he's a hot celebrity…" Alice remarked.

"My dear! Once you see this boy, you will fall for him flat on your face…I know it!" Alice scoffed at the idea. "There is also something else about the boy. He was born with the ability to see people's past and evaluate them…He is what you call…a psychologist! A very _handsome _psychologist!"

"You've already _past_ the _handsome_ part, Cheshire----."

"Good evening, ladies!" Alice turned to see before her a _very handsome_ gentleman. As a matter of irony, a picture frame from the ceiling dropped on Alice's head and her face went flat onto the table. "Ow…" she groaned in agony. Cheshire slightly leaned towards her and sang to her, "Told you so~! Which reminds me to get those picture frames fixed on my ceiling…they are a bit unhinged…" She stood up out of her seat and walked over to Alastor with open arms. "Lord Alastor!"

When Alice looked up once again, she began to take in the features of him. She noticed his clear violet eyes resonating through his pale skin. His black hair was neatly placed and fell down his face perfectly. He was not at all body sculpted but lean enough to satisfy any wooing girl. He wore a blue coat buttoned half way with a ruffled shirt inside and pants that were lined with golden yellow trimmings and to compliment his fashion, a beautiful pair of black gloves with leather vintage shoes. Alice couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I'm sorry for being late. Please forgive me, Lady Cheshire…" He courteously bowed, took the hand of Cheshire and gave a small kiss on it. Lady Cheshire glowed pink and squealed, "Alastor! You are making me blush, you daring boy! Come! Sit! I saved a special seat for you!" She sat Alastor on the other side of the table, opposite where Alice sat. Poor Alice became nervous and tried to hide her face behind a cement vase with flowers on the table. Cheshire placed herself in her seat and noticed the odd thing of Alice. She smiled to herself secretly and announced, "Alastor…I would like you to meet Alice…" Alice jumped a little and glared at Cheshire, who lifted an eyebrow at her. The vase was moved out of the way by Alastor, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"It's nice to meet you too…" She took out her hand, hoping for a handshake from him, but she was mistaken. Alastor took her hand and carefully pecked it with his soft lips. Alice retracted her hand away from Alastor, who seemed unfazed at the girl's quirkiness. Cheshire informed Alastor, "Forgive Alice. She's new in Wonderland and does not really know of the manner of Lords such as yourself…"

"I see. I'm sorry if I had scared you." He apologized sympathetically. Alice could not stop staring at his amazing eyes that stared back at her, searching for something.

"No, it's all right…really…" Alice quietly said. De De came out of the kitchen with a tray in hand and a bitter face. She placed the tray in front of Alastor. Alastor, seeing the bitter look on her face, began to coax her. "De De…you seem to be perturbed…is something the matter?" He took her hand and lightly massaged it. "You're looking rather bright today, De De…" Alice saw the look on De De's face. She was trying to resist his charm, but it seemed like she was failing at it, horribly. Her face was bright pink and she seemed to be sweating. Alice heard Cheshire whisper in a mischievous voice, "You can't resist, De De…" Somehow Cheshire seemed to enjoy De De's pain in a small way.

De De no longer resisting Alastor's voice, cried with solicitous, "Lord Alastor! Just for your sake! I shall make you the most delicious desert to your taste!" She immediately ran to the kitchen and the group heard crashes of pots and pans and a yell that went, "Curse that damn Alastor!"

Cheshire laughed, "This is another reason why I love your charm, Alastor! With you here, I can have De De's fabulous deserts!"

"It's no pleasure at all!" Alastor faced Alice once again and stared at her for a full moment while she ate. Awkward enough. "So Alice…" He began, "…How do you enjoy Wonderland so far? Is it to your standards?" Alice kept her eyes on her plate and didn't intend to look up, fearing that she would lock eyes with him.

"It's great…it's very different from where I come from." Was all shy Alice answered.

To cease the awkward aura emitting from Alice, Cheshire carried a conversation with Alastor, "Tell me, Alastor, what is a youthful prince like you doing, nowadays? Flirting with woman, I assume?" She gave a small frown to him. Alastor tilted Cheshire's chin with his fingers and whispered, "Of course not, Cheshire…Now why would I do that?" She, in return, giggled and gave a small slap to his hand, "Please, my Lord! We're at dinner!"

Alastor chuckled, "Cheshire, you have always been such a tease."

"Tell me about it…" Cheshire added. "But really now, I have heard you've been visiting our dear Queen of Hearts?"

Alastor began cutting away at his mignot and taking small bite size pieces. After chewing and swallowing his first bite, he answered, "Yes I have been actually…"

Cheshire snapped her finger and a bottle of well aged red wine appeared on the table before her in which Cheshire happily opened the corked top with a _Pop_! She poured a glass for Alastor, a glass for Alice, who refused but was ignored, and herself_. _

"How's the spoiled girl?" She asked apathetically.

"Just the usual…yelling and screaming for people's head to be cut off for any small mishap…She had to order another thirty soldiers and twenty two maids for her palace. Will her mayhem never come to an end?" Alastor chuckled.

"I say…" Just then Cheshire remembered a small promise she had made, "Oh! Alice, dear!" Alice looked up at Cheshire's face while she was poking her piece of meat. "I forgot, darling, I promised to take you to the Queen of Hearts! Do you remember?" Alice did recall a certain promise pertaining to the Queen of Hearts, Cheshire had said something about going to her and having her wish fulfilled.i Cheshire turned to Alastor and said, "Alastor, I am wondering if there is any way you can set up a meeting for Alice here to see the Queen of Hearts. I would do it myself, but you know the girl, if she saw me she would probably…" She made a motion with her hand that had one finger slowly crossing her neck.

Alastor gave Cheshire a sly smile, "Lady Cheshire! Aren't you one of the advisor of the Queen of Hearts?"

"What does that have to deal with any of this?" Cheshire hissed between her teeth with a hint of detests.

With the same smile, Alastor replied, "Maybe I should leave the matter…"

"Please do." Cheshire said. Alastor continued and agreed, "Since I don't have much to do, I don't mind at all taking pretty Alice to the Palace." He looked at the girl, who was sitting there across from him with a sad look on her face. It made him very concerned. "That reminds me…." Alastor took a sip of wine, "The Queen has a new personal guard."

Cheshire's ears perked up."She does?! My, my do tell…" Cheshire was always in the mood for a slight palace gossip.

"That's right. It was very peculiar though…One of the guards told me he was found lying in the garden, bleeding profusely. Dying, I believe was the word." Alice's attention asserted to Alastor like a dog to a whistle only he can hear. "When the guards found him, they took him inside and presented him before the Queen. With such a fervid look at him, she immediately took him in. After so, I'm not exactly sure of the details of it, but he was soon made head general of the guards as well as the protector of the Queen." For some reason, Alice felt her heart beat hard and increasingly loud in her ears. Cheshire, from the corner of her cat eyes, saw Alice fidget in her seat.

"What did the boy look like?" Cheshire slowly asked.

"I saw him the other day walking through the streets of Wonderland on patrol. I had a small conversation with him, but as far as I remember, the boy was tall, young, ruffled brown hair…." Alice's breath quickly turned short. "….with green eyes…."

_It couldn't be…_She thought to herself. _Please don't tell me..._

"His voice had a sense of longing in it, like he was trying to remember a faint mission----." Alice abruptly stood up from her chair, knocking it back and onto the floor, "What's his name?!" Alastor with a surprised look, told her, "The Queen christened him with a new name, but he told me himself his name was Marcellus." Alice was a taken back. She didn't know what to say. Words escaped her. Alice didn't want to believe it. Even though the name was different, Alice knew it was him. She didn't want to believe that Marcos was in this same mad world she was in. It wasn't right! Why was he in this world? She thought. The pupils of her eyes became small and the panic inside her engulfed the same strength she had left, sending her over the edge and dropping to the floor of the table. Next thing she knew, she was passed out on Cheshire's floor. In the back of her mind, she softly heard her own voice saying, _Surprise. Surprise, dear sweet Alice. _

I kinda had some problems with this chapter a little bit. One night I was on fire and the next I'm like…blah and I had writer's block so I basically had to walk around the living room in circles, listening to the songs: Poker Face by Lady Gaga, Immoral and Eclipse by Mami Kawada and songs by Ellegarden (3)to get the creative blood flowing. Some people have asked when Marcos was going to come back. I was planning to add him in future chapters but now you all know where he's been! Yaaay! I also added another guy to add some stuff  and drama. Hehehe. Okays… I still have a lot to do (i.e homework, SATs and tests..blah)…hopefully you guys didn't find this chapter iffy. :/

MidnightKitsune: Thank You for reading! 


	12. Chap12: Someone's PastNobody's Perfect

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 12: Someone's Past to Nobody's Perfect

Warning: Violence, Angst, Drama

The voices in her head filled her empty mind with heavy thoughts. It felt as if they were pounding at the walls just to get out, wanting for Alice to scream in pain and cry. Alice wanted them to go away. She didn't want to hear those voices from before; it killed her inside.

"Alice! Run away! Just Run!"

"Don't you dare leave! If you leave, I swear to God I'll---!"

"Stay away from me!"

"I love you, Adeline! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

Alice covered her ears and cowered. She whispered over and over for this horror to end. Her eyes were forced open by an uncontrollable will as if someone was making her watch the replay.

The tragedy dated back when she was eight. Alice stood on the side away from conflict and saw her past self stand in the living room watching her parents yell at one another. Her mother, Adeline, screaming with tears cascading down her face, her voice becoming hoarse with sobs and her father, Frederick, was looking at her like a skeptic maniac. His smile created constant shivers down Alice's back when she looked at him; it was the first time Alice felt afraid. He was never like that. Her father always gave her piggy back rides, comforted her when she cried, and read to her fairytales of happily ever after whilst she sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulders. Frederick was an attorney lawyer, he always talked with others in a sincere manner and helped in any way he can whether it be a suing patron or a convict of homicide. Alice used to play with his thinly framed glasses. He didn't really mind until she breaks them. Alice as a little girl couldn't believe what kind of man her father had become after seeing something he should've never seen from his own wife, Adeline.

"Frederick! Stop this! I swear to you I wasn't---!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you with him! You tramp! After everything I gave you, you never once looked happy! Of course…You never seemed happy…not even with Alice…"

"That's not true! You know very well I love you and Alice as well! I just…I just…"Adeline broke down and fell to the floor hanging her head down. She looked so ashamed. Frederick slapped Adeline up the side of her head. "Mommy!" Little Alice cried out, hot tears falling down one after the other to her cold hands.

"Alice…" Adeline croaked sorrowfully.

"Tell me why!" Frederick kicked her again in the stomach.

"Daddy, please stop!"

"Shut up, Alice! Another word and I will kill you!" Frederick threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Adeline spit at him with furry and malevolent eyes. "If you harm a hair on her...I'll…I'll..."

"You'll what…?" Adeline remained silent. "Adeline…I still can't believe you would…I can't…" Frederick's voice cracked with a sob in his throat. He held his head in his hands and inside he was conflicting with himself. "After everything we've been through…You were leading me on…even in marriage!"

"Frederick…stop…I wasn't…I would never…" Frederick roamed across the room and opened a drawer. "…no…please don't, Frederick…" He pulled out a silver revolver and aimed it at Alice. "…Frederick! I beg of you! Don't shoot Alice!" Little Alice stared with wide eyes at her father.

"…I have too…It's the only way to get you back…" He laughed to himself.

"No! Please, dear God, no!" She begged him.

"Daddy! Don't you love me anymore?!" Little Alice cried out to him as she stared down the barrel of the revolver.

"Daddy does love you, Alice…It's just that…Daddy wants mommy to love him again…and it has to end with you…sweet Alice." Those bitter words made Alice cry and back into the corner.

"Daddy…! No!"

"Goodbye….my sweet Alice…" He stared at her maniacally with a smile. When he pulled the trigger, this is the part where Alice wished she was the one who was shot…she wished it was her life that was ended. "Mommy!" A body covered Little Alice's. Her mother's body was limp and heavy. Little Alice could hear the faint breathing and as she looked up, she saw the smile of her mother's face looking back at her.

"Alice….do mommy a favor…" Adeline's weak hand moved to touch the soft cheek of her sad daughter's face. "…mommy doesn't want you to be sad…okay…? Mommy wants you to be happy…she wants you to smile…no matter what happens…" Frederick screamed in the background. "….mommy wants you to…she wants you to…" Silence. Little Alice widened her eyes and whimpered. "Mommy?" she called out. She looked down at her small hands and the stain of blood filled them.

"Why…? Why?!" Frederick cried. "All I wanted was Adeline to…I wanted her to…come back to me! Oh God! Why!?" He fell to his knees and yelled to the heavens. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Adeline…I-I want you to wait for me there…" He began to move his revolver up to the side of his head.

"Daddy…?" She watched as her father was about to commit suicide. "Daddy! Don't shoot yourself!"

"Don't worry, Alice…after me…you can come too…just follow what daddy does…and we'll all be together…" Alice got up and ran to her father, grabbing his arm and pulling it down to prevent him from pulling the trigger.

"Daddy! I don't want to die! I don't want you to die! I want us to be together so I won't have to be alone! Daddy!" Frederick didn't listen to the pleas of his only unfortunate daughter. "Daddy! Don't you remember when you read me the fairytales?! Where everybody lives happy ever after?! You always told me there was one for everyone!"

Frederick was long gone to his senses. He was past the point of no return. He simple replied to his daughter. "Alice…there is no happily ever after." Little Alice stopped shaking his arm, listening to her own father's words. "….They're lies….this world isn't like the ones in fairytales…they don't exist!"

"Don't tell me this, daddy! I love you! I don't want to be alone!"

"So die with me…" With those last words, Frederick collapsed onto the floor as blood flowed out of his head and onto the pure white floor. The same smile sticking on his face and his eyes opened. Little Alice fell back, staring at her father's dead body. She cried and called out to them, hoping all of this horror was a nightmare. When it was no use, she finally stood up and searched for the revolver. She continued to cry tears of sorrow and misery as she touched the cold handle of the revolver. Her body shook with agony and dissatisfaction. A part of her mind was yelling at her to resist this foolish idea, but another part of her wanted her to die. Half of her soul had died already when her parents had fallen. The revolver continuously shook in her small hands. Little Alice finally dropped it and covered her face. "I-I can't…I can't! It's not fair! Mommy, Daddy, it's not fair!" In the small little room, Little Alice stood crying and alone, marking the beginning of her tiresome fate.

------------------------------------

Finishing the flash back, Alice was on her knees, feeling weak and vulnerable. Reliving the whole thing was enough for her to drop dead. Alice didn't cry. It wasn't a surprise for her. There were no more tears left in her to cry for this tragedy. She thought she had gotten used to it and she did, but the fact that the crimson memory was still fully alive made her weak. Alice floated in the dark abyss with empty eyes. In her heart, she was waiting for something to happen. A deed of fortune though she doubted she was going to receive one. She was beginning to fall deeper into redemption until a soft voice called out to her. "Alice…" Alice moved the side of her head to see a tall man standing before her. It seemed so clear to her who it was. "Marcos…"

"Alice…why are you on the floor?" Marcos chuckled. "Get up…" Alice slowly stood up and stayed in place.

"Marcos, I thought you were…."

"Thought I was what?" Marcos stepped closer to her. "Alice, what's with that look on your face?"

"I thought…wait a minute, where am I?" She asked herself confused and dazed.

"You're at school, silly." Alice had not noticed it, but with another look, she was in her old classroom and had on her regular uniform. Nobody else was at school and it was only the two of them.

"I'm at school….then that means…it was all a dream…" She looked at her hand and gripped it. "Marcos."

"Hm?"

"Pinch me!" Marcos gave Alice a skeptic look. "You heard me! Pinch me! I want to know if I'm dreaming or not!"

Marcos laughed, "Jeez, Alice... you're not yourself today. No silence. No cold attitude." He put his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" She shook him off.

"No! Well…I think…I mean…Just pinch me, damn it!"

"Okay! Okay! I will!" Marcos pinched her arm and Alice groaned in frustration.

"Marcos! That wasn't even a pinch! Pinch like a man!"

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you! What's the matter with you anyways?"

"I'm …just confused…It was raining and you were running after me and I ran in front of a skidding truck then…I mean we… died…in an accident…and when I woke up I was in Wonderland where I met this cat lady named Cheshire. She showed me the World of Wonderland and said she would help me find my way---."

"Mhm." Marcos smirked at her story.

"I'm serious! Don't laugh, but…I learned from someone that you were there and…I actually believed---."

"----I was there?" She nodded and Marcos could only laugh at her. "Alice. You have a fever…" He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Alice froze with wide eyes. He was warm. Alice had never gotten this close to Marcos. Not in the time they had known each other. "I don't understand what you're feeling right now…you usually push me away when I'm close to you….letting me hug you like this…it really surprises me…You finally realized it….but you know…" Marcos released Alice, "…after everything I've been through to get to you…you still don't appreciate me do you?"

"What? What do you mean by that, Marcos?"

Marcos lowered his eyes and moved his hands to Alice's neck. "What I mean is…you never took the time to consider how much I've tried to get close to you…how much effort I take…to try to make you happy…and all of a sudden you're happy because of a stupid epiphany…? Please Alice…!" He began to choke Alice and pushed her to the wall. Alice saw the malevolence in his eyes.

"Marcos…" she gasped. "Stop it…! I can't breathe!"

"That's the point, Alice…maybe you should stop breathing…so I don't have to try so hard for you anymore!"

"Marcos!" Alice cried. She was basically gasping out for air. She kicked and struggled, but the more she did, the tighter the grasp seemed to become.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Alice….don't trust dreams….they'll lead you astray…"

"Marcos. Don't---." She saw Marcos pull out a knife. Her eyes fixated on it in fear. "Marcos, no!"

Alice abruptly sat up out of her nightmare. Her breathing was shallow. Sweat beading on her forehead. Her heart raced rapidly. She grabbed her head and whispered "What's going on with me right now…?"

"You're having some self infliction…" Alastor informed her. He was sitting right next to her. It was odd enough to see him but when she looked into his eyes they were no longer the color of purple she had seen at the dining room table but pure glowing magenta.

"I'm….what?" Her voice was lagged; she felt weak and tired.

"Well dear Alice," Cheshire was sitting on the arm rest of the couch next to Alice. "…to summarize the whole misfit, you passed out on my dining room floor. I mean completely passed out! We carried you into the living room where Alastor did an examination."

"An examination…?" Alice questioned. She moved a little but even the slightest movement pulsed pain throughout her entire body.

"I don't think you want to move so much…your body is responding to the stimulus of pain sent from the mind. It's an after effect of the examination."

"Okay…what the hell examination did you do to make my brain send pain responses…? Ow..."

"While you were passed out I took the liberty of studying your memory. I triggered the Hippocampus in your mind."

"My hippo what? I speak English, Alastor!"

He sighed, "You have been familiar with Memory Lane, am I not correct?" Alice remembered it from her experience with Cheshire. How could she forget? "It's simply like that…I have the ability to activate any part of the mind to evaluate your past experiences and how you react. Also…I did a slight simulation in your mind with your friend, Marcos."

"So wait a minute it was you who---?"

"After watching your reaction, it seems that you are a bit emotionally unstable…the Amygdala of your mind was quite interesting…out of all my patients, you have the most troubling features."

"You bastard!" Alice exclaimed. Alastor grew quiet. "You had no right to go into my brain or whatever and just set off whatever you want! You made me go through the same damn pain I suffered nine years ago and you made a damned simulation that made Marcos try to kill me! You sick bastard! I actually believed he hated me!"

"It could be true, Alice…" He said amused.

"Go die…" She leered at him with detest. "I can't believe you would---have you no heart?!"

"Do you?" Alice jumped at the question. She wondered to herself if she had one anymore. "Listen, Alice, the only reason I did this was to save you. I wanted to see what was wrong with you…the moment I looked at you, the aura of death was emitting from you. It was like that throughout the whole damn dinner. You think it wouldn't bother me but it quite did to honestly tell you. I had to get to the bottom of it and if I didn't, believe me, you would bother me to no end. So please understand my reasons. I know you hate me for releasing such painful memories of your past but you must remember, Alice, that nobody's perfect." Alice didn't say a word. She sat on the couch, staring away from him and at the ground. Alastor sighed and got up. "Lady Cheshire, I am sorry for this but I must leave now. My father does become a bit irritated if I am not home on time."

Cheshire was still sitting on the arm rest. "Of course, Lord Alastor. Please take your leave. You did a very well done job this evening and I will thank you in Alice's place. She maybe a bit upset now, but I assure you she will do fair well tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

"Good night's sleep my ass…" Alice whispered.

"De De? Will you take Lord Alastor to the front, please?" De De rushed into the room and waited patiently at the door for Alastor. He took a couple steps towards Alice and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Alice." She didn't move. He then moved to Cheshire and kissed her forehead as well.

Cheshire smiled, "Goodbye, Alastor."

"Farewell, Lady Cheshire." He bowed and took his leave. When the doors closed, Cheshire brightened up and gave Alice a surprise hug. "Well that is done and over with! How does my darling Alice feel?"

"Like crap…" Alice coughed.

"My dear…I'm sorry he had to do that but he was worried! You must understand---."

"I do understand, Cheshire…I honestly do…I just---." Her lips were covered by Cheshire's fingers.

"Now, dear, no time for sorrowful poems…why not cheer this crying night up with some dessert, hm?" Cheshire grinned at Alice. "Oh De De!" she sang. De De entered the room and curtsied.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Bring one of your finest desserts for us to eat!" Cheshire brought her arms out extravagantly waiting for De De to announce the name.

"….I'm sorry, Lady Cheshire…but you ate all of the desserts…."

"…No I didn't…" She replied in a long pause.

"Yes you did… while Lord Alastor was evaluating Alice…you stormed into the kitchen and ate all of the desserts, you glutton---my Lady…" De De twitched.

"Oh…well….bring some candy then! Candy cheers the soul up!"

"As you wish." De De left the room and Alice had laid her head upon the armrest.

"Dear Alice….won't you stay awake for the sweets?" Her pale hands softly moved Alice's bangs to the sides. Before Cheshire could say anything else, she saw Alice had fallen once again to sleep, hoping to have no more nightmares and dreams. The corners of her eyes were glistened with small tears. She smiled at Alice. Her form looked like a fallen angel. In her heart, Cheshire felt sorry for the poor thing. "Memories can be so cruel…" she whispered in Alice's ears.

-----------------------------------------

Okay…took a while to do this DX oh man…I was feeling really irritated and emo to write this. It was kinda the only way to get my fanfic rolling. I had to get into the moment. First part pretty intense cause I was pretty ticked off XD had a pretty bad day but whatever. The day is over with x] bout the Brain part with the Hippocampus…THAT IS ACTUALLY A WORD! That is actually a term used in brain anatomy. I looked it up online. It's pretty cool, if you look up what it does, it's pretty scary and ironic. I'm really sorry for having taken a long time to type this up, I just finished SATs! YAAAAY! *stabs SAT book and burns it* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA :] BUUURN BABY BUUURN! Anyways! I'll try to get Chapter 13 up soon I'm kinda busy now trying to study and get my grades up and watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I have like 72 more episodes to go! Wooooo! I'm so proud of myself. First anime that I'm actually trying to get through…Bleach was on the list but I'm kind of over it now so yeah. Okay enough of my rambling D: Have a nice day and thank you for reading! Review would be nice! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13: An Invitation of Hearts

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 13: An Invitation of Hearts

The next morning Alice was relieved that she had no more dreams or nightmares. She couldn't handle having a third one. When she had woken up still on the couch, De De had given her a blue pill to suppress a headache which had overcome Alice. The mansion was silent and as Alice took sips of her water, she asked.

"De De? Is Cheshire still asleep?" De De was busy dusting the room but wasn't too busy to answer her question.

"Actually, Lady Cheshire got up early this morning to take a brisk stroll with Cat and visit some clients, but she will return soon."

"I see…" Alice hugged her knees, thinking about last night, what Alastor had said. It pained her heart in some way. He felt sorry for her. Was that it? Out of the mist of her thoughts, Alice felt something underneath her shake. "Hm?" Before she could say anything, a muffled noise came from underneath her. Alice, startled, jumped up off the couch and stepped back.

"Aren't you a bit of a heavy one?!" Alice saw the couch's cushions begin to move in a talking motion. "I took your weight for one night but having you sit on me all day like this! Give an old couch a break!"

"Uh...what?" Poor Alice responded.

"Don't be like that! A proper apology would be nice, you ungrateful brat!" The couch huffed. De De had stopped sweeping and patted the couch.

" Lady Divan, won't you please be a little bit nicer to our guest? She was sick last night."

"Will I? Well, if Lady Cheshire was here I would so like to! But with you, I believe not! Listening to you is like rips in my fabrics!" The couch, immediately in a bad mood, tapped its wooden foot out of the room with Alice looking back at it with awe. De De laughed a little.

"I do apologize for that…Lady Divan has always been a diva couch…She never listens to me. She tries to suck up to Lady Cheshire whenever she gets the chance. She believes if Lady Cheshire liked her enough, she would turn Lady Divan into a full human…I honestly don't know where she got that notion…" She continued to dust the tables. As she did, dust floated in the room, making the small sculptures placed on the table cough and wheeze. Alice noticed a miniature horse violently coughing and saw the grave look on its face. Soon enough it collapsed and broke into pieces. De De took a closer look at it and sighed.

"A shame it had to cough to death."

In the back of her mind, Lord Alastor was bothering her. His voice, his words. She couldn't help but wonder who he really was and why he wanted to help her. Even though Alice detested the thought of help from anybody, for some reason she saw herself reaching out for him. She wondered if De De had any answers about Alastor.

"De De…do you know anything about Lord Alastor?"

"I can't say I don't. Didn't Lady Cheshire give you the details of him?"

Alice leaned against a window sill and looked out window, watching people below past by with a gay smile. "She did but there are some other things I wish to know more about him." She began to poke at a marbled feline statue next to her, tracing her fingers across the design and curves.

"You must forgive me, Alice, but I know very little of Lord Alastor than it actually seems like I do. All I know is that he's a very well to do lord with special abilities. He's invited to more balls in Wonderland and…let's see, what else…Oh! I know he hasn't been with a woman in a while." Alice didn't really understand if the last part was necessary or not. "That is all I know, Alice. If you want more information about Lord Alastor, Lady Cheshire is the primary source. She did have a little fling with him."

"A fling---At his age?!" Alice accidently bumped into the statue and it began to tip over. Alice quickly grabbed it and tried to pull it back up to its original spot, but the law of gravity was turning against her. "Oh God!" She struggled. De De didn't even notice Alice. She was engrossed in polishing the glass of the cabinets.

"Yes, I know! That's what I thought also! Poor Lord Alastor…such a pure heart of a young gentleman being corrupted by a provocative lady such as Lady Cheshire; it's hard to believe so!"

"Gah! I can't---." Alice was continuously struggling with the statue. It was slipping through her finger inch by inch though Alice was determined to not let it crash into the ground. "This isn't good!" She whispered. "De De---!"

"Oh Mu Mu!" De De called out.

Without the slightest chance of knowing, Mu Mu appeared from a mirror near Alice and exclaimed, "Good evening!" Alice startled, released her grip on the statue and watched it as the statue slowly collided with the floor. "Uh…Oh…" Mu Mu announced. The sound of the crash made De De turn and drop her mouth. The statue was in shambles, the head of the cat rolled to De De's feet. Alice was afraid to look at De De's face and glared at Mu Mu.

"You had to appear from there! Out of all the mirrors in this room, you just had to appear out of this one?!"

"Well, how should I know that you were holding the priceless and expensive cat statue that was given to Cheshire by one of her dearly beloved clients? If you ask me, _you_ should've been more careful!"

"Oh dear God…I'm screwed…" Alice whimpered. "De De! I'll fix it! I promise!" De De didn't move. Alice was afraid to even inch forward to her. The thought of De De running after her with a chainsaw was enough for her to jump out the window. Without saying one word, De De left the room.

"I think you've upset my sister!" Mu Mu commented, "I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"Hey! It was your fault for appearing out of nowhere!" Alice spat back, "How am I going to fix this?" All of a sudden, Mu Mu started to giggle. Alice looked at her for a moment. Was she laughing at her misery? Alice quickly bent down to pick up the pieces. "Ow!" She looked at her hand to see a small bleeding cut. A piece of the marble had become jagged, resulting in a small cut to Alice's hand when she was picking it up. Looking at it reminded Alice of the incident in the bathroom, the time she had seen her mother in the mirror and smashed the surface of it with her fist. Alice snapped back to attention when she heard De De's footsteps. "Ah!" She scrambled to pick up the pieces. It was too late. De De had entered the room with the same look she had left with. Alice, nervous, took a very small step toward her. "De De…I promise I'll---."

"Don't worry about it, Alice…"

"Wh-what?" Alice blinked at her nervously.

"I said don't worry about it. Do you know why?" De De lifted up her head to Alice, revealing a smile. Alice did not say a word. "…Because…" Alice gulped and shut her eyes tight ready to receive any punishment. "…because I brought a spare!" De De pulled out an exact replica of the marbled cat and Alice dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding me!" She screamed. _And I worried all that time for no reason…_

Mu Mu giggled, "De De has always kept spares of the statues down in the basement! Just in case something like this happens!"

"It happens all the time Alice whenever Lady Cheshire's clients are here! So you need not to worry." De De told her.

"Jeez…I wonder why." Alice mumbled. "Here, I'll help you move it!" De De placed a hand out, indicating that she needn't any.

"It's all right, Alice! I can handle it myself!" With one swoop, De De carried the statue with one arm and placed it in the exact same spot as it was before. Alice could only manage to twitch at De De. She could carry it with one arm yet Alice herself could barely hold it up!

Mu Mu clapped for her sister, "After breakage of so many, De De has gotten used to carrying those exquisite statues!" De De blushed. When Alice thought everything had been placed and quiet, there was a loud slam in the mansion and the marble statue that was standing so still and perfect, heavily tipped over and fell once again like Humpty Dumpty. De De could only stand and stare at it with heavy misery. "Ah…" She said in a high pitched voice with her hands in the air. "Why…?"

"Helloooo! Where are my darling felines at?! I'm home!" Cheshire made her way into the living room with the same smile she always had on her face, waving her hands in the air like a pampered cat.

"Now how are you, my dears?" De De glared at Cheshire, whose ears went down the moment she looked into her eyes. "My…what's with the face, De De? Did I do something wrong?" she pouted.

"Did you do something wrong…?" De De clenched her teeth and fist.

"De De…" Mu Mu tried to calm her down, "Remember your place!"

"Look at the floor! It's a mess! De De, clean it up when you get the chance, my sweet!"

Cheshire pushed it off like it was nothing and directed herself towards Alice. "Dear Alice, I hope you had a good sleep last night!"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I did as a matter of fact."

"That's wonderful! I have the most thrilling news to tell you!" She crossed over to her and shoved a pink envelope in front of Alice's face. Alice blinked and took it. Curious to see what it was, Alice opened it and written inside:

Dear LadyCheshire,

You are cordially invited to the Queen of Hearts' Wonderland Ball. The event is taken tonight. You may bring one guest to your liking, but no more than that and you mustn't be late or else… off with your head!

Your hostess,

The Queen of Hearts

"It's just an invitation…" Alice said bluntly. Cheshire huffed and took the envelope away, caressing it in her long thin fingers.

"Alice, Alice…It's just not any invitation! It's an invitation to a Wonderland Ball!" She squealed.

Alice, De De, and Mu Mu could not help but stare at her with unsatisfied emotion. Mu Mu whispered to Alice. "This is how she always is when she is invited to a Ball. There she can get many clients." Alice formed an "Oh" with her lips. Alice then remembered on the invitation there was the signature of the Queen of Hearts. "Wait a minute…if the Queen of Hearts is hosting the event then that must mean…Marcos has to be at the ball as well!" Cheshire's eyes lowered to amusement.

"Why, yes, of course… the Knight of Hearts has to be there…Alice…" Cheshire grabbed Alice's chin and tilted it up, making Alice stare into her golden orbs. "…Do you wish to come to the Wonderland Ball? Hm?" Alice gulped. She was not one for parties but with the chances of Marcos being there. Maybe she could see him once again. "M-maybe…" she barely said.

"Well, dear, this means we have to find you a suitable companion to go with you. Of course, he must have an invitation…"

"Wait! Can't you take me along?"

"No, Alice darling! I can't!"

"The invitation says you can take one person along!"

"Yes, I know it does, but I don't plan on taking you!" Alice was about to clock Cheshire in the face.

"Is it because you're planning on taking along one of your stupid clients with you?" Hit. Mark. Point. Cheshire purred with approval.

"You sure are correct with that point, darling. Right on the mark, I say! Very good precision!"

"You're kidding me…" Alice said disappointed.

"It's by only means of strategy to get more clients…I am a working woman after all. I'm sure we'll find somebody who will take you!" For some reason, this made Alice think of Homecoming or Prom, being the last girl to get asked out. It made her sick.

While Alice said, "I think I'm going to throw up…" The bell rang.

"Hm? We seem to have a guest today! I don't seem to recall anyone coming over…" Cheshire stretched herself and shrugged. "De De!" she sang. De De with still a brooding cloud over her head, stomped over to the door. Cheshire turned to see Alice with a sad smile on her face. She placed an arm around her. "Dear Alice…why must you have that sore look on your face? Is it that you're worried for a certain person?"

Alice shook her head, uncertain, "No, it's not that…it's just…well…I don't know anymore..!" She took her head into her hands and felt a headache come on. The pain was about to intensify when Alice heard his voice.

"Good evening, Lady Cheshire." Alice looked up to see Lord Alastor.

"Lord Alastor! It's a surprise to see you! I didn't get any calls of your coming!" Cheshire greeted.

"Yes, I do apologize for this abrupt arrival, but I was a bit worried about Alice." He glanced over to see Alice staring back at him. Her headache was gone. He walked over to her and politely asked.

"How do you feel today? Better or worse?"

Alice felt her throat close a little, "B-better…" Her eyes darted away from his.

"That's good! For a very strange reason, I woke up this morning wondering how you were feeling. After a morning's routine, I decided to come over here to pay both you and Cheshire a visit!"

Alice didn't really say anything else but "Th-Thank you…" She realized that she was blushing slightly. Cheshire, with an amusing look, briskly grabbed Alastor's arm.

"Lord Alastor…" she purred.

"Hm?"

"…might I ask if you were invited to the Queen's Ball? Now don't lie to me, dearie, because I know you are invited to every ball in Wonderland!"

"Of course I was invited." Alastor pulled out an invitation that was the same as Cheshire's.

"That's good! Now, do you have a female companion to go to the Ball?"

"Why…now that I think of it…No. I haven't asked anyone to come with me yet." Cheshire's ears perked up and she clapped her hands together.

"My! My! This is going according to plan!" Alice, with a mind that was slowly trying to figure out what Cheshire was doing, had realized it. _She couldn't…She wouldn't! _"Why not take Alice to the Ball?"

"Eh!?" Alice exclaimed. She stepped back to the wall with her arms sprawled out. "No!"

"It'd be fabulous! She's dying to see the Queen's Knight and to have a little fun…So how about it, Alastor?"

"No!" Alice objected.

"That sounds wonderful! I don't mind taking Alice with me!" Alastor agreed with a smile.

"What?!" Alice screamed. Apparently, both Cheshire and Alastor were "ignoring" Alice and her objections. "This is not fair…" Cheshire slide over to Alice and reminded her.

"Remember there is no fairness in Wonderland…" Alice groaned and covered her face with her hand. "So it's settled! We'll all go to the Ball together tonight and have an extravagant time! I thank you Lord Alastor!" She gave him a hug.

"The pleasure is all mine. Well, I must take my leave now." He took Alice's hand and pecked it softly, creating a blush across Alice's face. "I will see you tonight, Alice." And winked. Lord Alastor then walked out of the room and escorted himself out of the mansion.

After he had left, Cheshire scooted over to Alice and nudged her arm, "Lord Alastor is a card,

isn't he?"

"You damn whore!" Alice yelled, "Thanks to you, I'm going to a Ball with someone who I pretty much hate!"

"Now, now, Alice, no time for flattery! We must prepare you for tonight!" Cheshire was ready to grab Alice when Alice jumped out of the way and placed herself opposite of Cheshire. "Come now, dear Alice! Don't be so complicated!" Alice fiercely protected herself with a pillow cushion.

"I'll throw it!" She threatened. Cheshire sighed.

"Alice, darling, if you don't get ready, you won't be able to see that friend of yours…" she taunted. Alice frowned. She really didn't have a choice. She missed Marcos and wanted to see his face again. She surrendered herself and allowed Cheshire to carry her upstairs.

---------------------------------

I finished this 30 minutes to Midnight _ ah my eeeyyyes D:. Anyways I wanted to get this chapter done before tomorrow, cause I have a bunch of homework that day… :/ So I really had no choice but to finish this chapter all in one day! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I don't really know how long it will be until Chapter 14 is up but I'll try to start on it soon! Reviews would be nice! :] Thank you and Have a nice day!


	14. Chapter 14: The Room of the Caterpillar

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 14: The Room of the Caterpillar

With Alice's mind spinning about the proposal moments ago, she was practically being dragged on the floor by Cheshire, struggling from her sharp nails. There was a slight glint in her eyes and a very large smile on her face. Cheshire was, of course, up to something. They stopped in front of a plain silver door. An ordinary silver door. Nothing special of the sort. Alice was slightly surprised. Normally all of Cheshire's doors were adorned with something, but this door was so…plain.

"What's in there?" Alice asked.

Cheshired giggled, "You will soon find out, dear Alice!" She knocked on the door. Once. Twice. No Thrice. "Hm…" Her ears moved about in curiosity to this small fail. "I wonder where he is." She began to bang on the door with her fist, yelling.

"Oh Lord Caterpillar! Are you in there? 'Tis, I, the Cheshire!" There was a sudden laughing fit inside.

"The Cheshire whore, is it? Come in!" Cheshire, with no hesitation, opened the door and came tumbling a cloud of red smoke. Alice began to cough violently but Cheshire did not. When most of the smoke had cleared, Alice followed Cheshire inside. She looked around to see continuous flashing of lights switching from one neon color to the other red, blue, green, pink, red, yellow and so forth. It reminded Alice of a rave but there was no music, only smoke. Alice covered her nose. The smell was pungent. She sniffed once more and it smelled like….

"Alice?" Alice looked at Cheshire, who warned her "Dear, try not to smell the aroma so much, it'll cause you to hallucinate."

"How can I not smell it…?" she plainly asked, "It's nearly engulfing us…."

In front of Cheshire and she, Alice saw a pedestal in the shape of a mushroom or to put it flatly a very large mushroom, where on top sat a somewhat disfigured blue caterpillar. He looked like he had been experimented upon and turned into a twisted figure. The bottom half of his body was of a shape of a caterpillar with six feet and the top half was a body of a young man with six arms, three on each side. His face was pretty, a bit too pretty. It was enough to give a hint of jealous within Alice. His hair matched the color of his body and Alice could tell there was some pink glitter on him, with small gems on his face. In one of his hands with his pink nails, he held a small pipe with a wisp of dancing smoke. The smoke shaped into tiny petite dancers gliding through the air with no care. The caterpillar man was bent over, looking bored. He closed one eye and smiled. "Hello, dear Cheshire…" His voice was a tad bit high. "I see you have come to the Caterpillar's lair for a taste of dress!"

Cheshire with her chest up high returned, "Of course! The Wonderland Ball is tonight and I need a dress that will have men fall head over heels for me…literally."

"We are oh so busy today, aren't we? Lucky for you, my Lady, I received a new rack of dresses from the top designers of Wonderland!" He took a puff of smoke and blew. He saw Alice standing behind Cheshire coughing. "Who is this? A guest?"

"Yes." Cheshire pulled Alice to her side and pinched her cheeks. "This little one is going to the Ball with Lord Alastor!" Caterpillar widened his eyes.

"_The_ Lord Alastor? What a lucky girl…!"

"Yes, Caterpillar, she is one indeed, but she needs a suitable dress for tonight! Please tell me you do have a dress that is right for her!" Caterpillar crossed his arms and chewed slightly on the end of his pipe and then continued on to blow a smoke in her face, causing Alice to cough. "Hm…" He stared at her intently with his blue eyes. Alice had to admit. He had pretty eyes, not as pretty as Alastor's though.

"I am sorry, Lady Cheshire but I do not have her size." Cheshire frowned and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"That leaves me heartbroken, Caterpillar!" She cried.

"Please don't throw your tears in this room! You're going to cause the whole place to be damp! I may not have her size, but I can assure you, Cheshire, that I can make her dress here and now! I just need her to sign this form!" Caterpillar pulled a sheet of paper from his mushroom and gave his pipe to Alice. Alice hesitantly grabbed both the pipe and the mushroom paper. She carefully read the terms.

_I, eht remotsuc,ma erawa fi ynas tendicca rruco. I lliw ekat lluf ytilibisnopser dna ton esu eht rengised. terfA eht sserd sah neeb edam, I lliw ekat taerg erac fo ti dna tuanlf ti duonra rof srehto ot uoy era yllautca gnidaer siht uoy duolhs eb gnitteg a ehcadaeh thgir tuoba won. Ah ah ah aH._

_X erutangiS ____________________________________

Alice's eyes and head hurt. Enough said. She had to squint to see what it was saying. Cheshire saw the struggle she was having and laughed at her. "Alice, dear, you don't need to read it!"

"If I don't read it, then I'm never going to know what I'm getting myself into…"

"Caterpillar is one of the honest designers in Wonderland. He has never failed any of his clients. He only makes up these backward contracts as a means to please those that want one." She scoffed. Caterpillar sighed and continued on for Cheshire. "It's a hassle to write up these contracts. It doesn't really matter to me. This is my only contract that I copied numerous of times. Like Cheshire says, I detest contracts, so I made an amusing one!"

Alice arched her eyebrow, "This is amusing? This is brain twister!" _Literally_.

"That's why it's so amusing! Seeing the look on people's faces when they try to read and understand it. It makes me laugh on the inside so much." He giggled.

_Him and Cheshire are alike…_ Alice felt herself being pulled towards Caterpillar very slowly. She looked around to see a wisp of smoke wrapping around her waist. When Alice was inches away from Caterpillar, he took a closer look at Alice's figure. When a five minute silence passed by with no complaint, he finally said, "She's very thin…" He lifted up her arms and dropped them. "She does not have much flesh…She's a failure as a woman…" He told Cheshire.

"I'm right in front of you, you know!" Alice exclaimed in anger.

"Yell right in my antennas, why don't you darling, that way you can make me deaf!" He smoked. "I need you to turn around for me." Alice did as she was told and saw the look of disgust on Caterpillar's face, "She doesn't even have an ass!" He screamed. "My God!" Alice turned red and leapt to punch him in the face until Cheshire stopped her.

"Now, now…Alice, Caterpillar is just doing his job! No, need to get into a tight fit!"

"What's his job? Critcizing people's body?!" Alice's eyes twitched as she watched Caterpillar nonchalantly blow a perfect "O". She could see his silent taunt. The Caterpillar sighed.

"Now that I am done criticizing you for my amusement! It is time that we get down to business!"

"Wait a minute! You just----."

"Time is a wasting!" Caterpillar exclaimed. Alice huffed and crossed her arms. This was becoming such a complicated task. She might as well not attend the Ball, but the thought of not seeing Marcos was tugging at her feeble heart. Cheshire whispered in her ears, "Alice, the only way this is going to go any faster is unless you don't say anything and let the Caterpillar do his work… I assure you, the dress will be a success if you corporate properly."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Alice hissed back to her.

"By not saying anything…" Cheshire stated in a solid voice. Alice couldn't believe she was turning herself into a pathetic obedient child. She stood in front of Caterpillar with detest in her eyes and a silent mouth. Her stiff arms were at her side. Caterpillar smiled at Alice, "Are we done with our little attitude?" Alice nodded. "We shall begin then!"

The process began by Caterpillar taking a large huff of his pipe and blowing it in the air above him. There he quickly moved his fingers throw the thick fog that was beginning to expand. Alice and Cheshire watched as Caterpillar maneuvered through the smoke with light fingers. The colors changed. The color first turned pink but Caterpillar shook his head, changing the color to blue. When his eyes seemed satisfied, he toned down the color to what it was fit to be. While he was making the basic outline of the dress, he took another huff of his pipe and lightly blew strings of wisps, twirling them with his free arms. It intrigued Alice how Caterpillar's work looked so easy, but his face was beginning to form light sweats. The dress was still very vague in Alice's eyes. It looked nothing more than a pile of smoke in front of her. She leaned over to Cheshire and whispered.

"I don't understand, Cheshire. I only see a thick blanket of fog…and Caterpillar is basically grabbing the air like no tomorrow."

"Alice, dear, you don't understand how this process works…"

"He looks high…" Alice commented. Cheshire giggled.

"Of course, he is darling! You see, Caterpillar is very different from most designers. His method of fashion is derived from using a special drug….by smoking it, of course. Caterpillar is able to envision his work and create it, much like a painter does to a painting. You, Alice, may only see smoke, but darling Caterpillar, here, sees beauty." Caterpillar's arms were working in a furious motion now, sweat dripping off his chin. They pulled in and out of the smoke as if to correct the mistakes he made.

"Cheshire…I also have a question about Caterpillar."

"Ask straight away, dear!" Cheshire's ears perked.

"Why does he live…in here…?"

"It's a very peculiar thing…Before Caterpillar roomed in the mansion; he lived in a small apartment. There was a complaint by the tenant and they kicked him out for smoking too much. It bothered them severely and they couldn't take the foul smell, little did they know that was the only way Caterpillar could work. So the tenant called me. Since the tenant was a client of mine, he asked if I could allow Caterpillar to live in my mansion. I agreed and discovered his dream of designing dresses. I allowed him to craft me some dresses and I would buy from him if I liked them. After so, well Alice, everything is how it is now!"

Alice was silent for a moment and finally returned, "Yeah…thanks for the history, but that doesn't answer my question! I was wondering why he ended up living in this space! It looks like a closet!"

"Oh! Well…I offered him a luxurious room, but he wouldn't take it. He preferred it be in a room that was dark and he could be alone so I gave him this one. He rarely comes out. The only time he will come out of this room though is unless it's a serious matter, such as one his treasured dresses has been torn. Dear God, hopefully that doesn't happen…"

Alice whispered, "A person that lives a solitude life, only wanting to be by himself and his thoughts…"

"Sounds like you, doesn't it?" Cheshire grinned. Alice didn't know what to say to that. Cheshire was right. She had been living by herself for so long; she had grown entirely used to it. No matter how many people talked to her, Alice would escape to her own world and be alone, pushing people out who would come in.

"Alas! It is finished!" Caterpillar triumphantly yelled. The angelic choirs sounded the room and Alice was alarmed, _Where did they come from!?_ Caterpillar held out a veil of smoke. "Tah dah!" Caterpillar lightly sang. Alice swore she heard his voice crack. He probably was being emotional over his newfound creation.

"Um… I don't really see anything…"

"Well, of course you don't! You have to try it on!" Caterpillar dropped the veil of smoke over Alice, who coughed as it heavily descended upon her. The smoke quickly wrapped around Alice and transformed piece by piece into an impressive dress. Caterpillar's eyes watered and Cheshire's smile became larger. She purred, "My, my…aren't we a little enticing…"

Alice stuttered, "Wha-what?!" She covered her arms over her chest, "Is it revealing?" she panicked.

"No, dear!" Cheshire pulled Alice towards a mirror on the wall and placed her in front to view the dress she was in and how pretty she looked. Alice blushed. She had to say, it was impressive. The dress lined her curves perfectly and flowed down towards her feet. At the top, there was a light blue sash that hooked on her shoulder. In the back, Caterpillar had tied dark blue ribbons in a crisscross shape. She hadn't noticed it before but when she stretched her legs, there was a very large opening where her legs were revealed. She squealed, "Did you have to add a huge slit in this dress?!"

Caterpillar chortled, "It's my signature! Having large slits on the side of dresses are a very popular demand for me. It's what I enjoy! It gives off a very feminine sexiness to it!"

Cheshire added, "It's the reason why I love his dress! The men love it every time!"

Alice blushed, "I hope nobody thinks of me as a whore when they see this huge slit…but…" She turned around to Caterpillar with a content look on her face. He looked confused. "….Thank you for making me this dress…" she thanks quietly. Caterpillar, in return, softly smiled at her.

"It is my pleasure, sweet Alice." Cheshire poked her arm.

"Alice! What about me!" She whined, "I was the one who brought you here!"

"Yeah…well…" For some reason, it was really hard for Alice to thank Cheshire. "….Maybe next time!" Cheshire was shot down in a daze. She sat in a corner and sulked. "I feel so unloved." She cried.

In no time at all though, Cheshire jumped back on her feet and smiled, "That's okay! I'm sure the Ball will cheer me up! Caterpillar! Do you have that dress for me?"

"Yes, Lady Cheshire! It's right here!" Caterpillar huff a pipe once more and blew a purple smoke that descended upon Cheshire. In a matter of minutes, the smoke had faded and Alice could only stare at Cheshire. She didn't know how to react to her dress. Honestly! Cheshire's dress revealed nearly her whole body. The seductive dress was mainly covering Cheshire's breasts with wide straps, leaving the center wide open. The center held a V shape opening all the way down to her hips. On the back of her dress, there was a large opening that showed her bare back. The only thing she had that would cover her back was her silk sash. She was definitely a whore. A very proud whore.

Cheshire squealed loudly and it was obvious she loved the dress, "Thank you, dear Caterpillar! This is one of the best dresses I have worn yet! I am sure to get more clients with this! I'll be sure to pay you extra!"

"Thank you, Cheshire. It's always such a wonderful pleasure to serve you!" They both laughed, causing Alice to become uneasy. The laughter was silenced by a large ringing of the hourly bell. Cheshire's exclaimed, "It's already time! Alastor is going to be here any minute!" She ushered Alice out of the room.

"Hey! Wait---Ow! Cheshire!"

"No time to waste! No time to waste! Thank you once again Caterpillar! We'll visit you again soon!"

"Take your time with the new dresses, sweeties!" He returned and waved gaily.

Once the door has closed, Cheshire took a deep breath and stretched. "This is really the perfect day! Isn't it, Alice?" Alice didn't answer. Cheshire cocked her head and looked at Alice's face. She was flustered and irritated. Cheshire knew what she was worried about, "Having second thoughts, darling?" She softly asked.

Alice gasped, "Not…really…" Her stomach began to churn. "I'm starting to feel sick."

Cheshire groaned. "Oh! It is not the time for that! Alice! You mustn't be afraid! I'm sure everything will turn out fantastic! What you must do is hope! Never doubt! Hope! Understand?" Alice grimaced. It was hard for her to hope for anything. She had never hoped for anything at all. All she did was falter. "Don't give me that face! If you turn this night into a nightmare, I'll surely be mad at you, which means I won't have any new clients and both these dresses are going to be wasted! Think about Caterpillar! He would be most upset if you didn't flaunt around this pretty dress of yours!" Alice took it into consideration. Seeing Caterpillar work so hard in thick clouds for her dress, made Alice feel guilty for not showing it off if she didn't go. She sighed, "I don't know…"

Cheshire leaned in close to her ear, "If you don't go…I know Lord Alastor would be most disappointed…I couldn't bear to see his poor sad face…and I would think you wouldn't be able to either…"

Alice shut her eyes. Her heart and mind tried to negotiate what was right. _She's really weighing this guilt on me…I don't want to go…but if I don't…Caterpillar is going to be pissed off that I didn't go…and Alastor would probably be mad at me also…and if I don't go…I won't see Marcos…if it is even him…but I know it's him! God, why is this so complicated!? Okay, here's the deal…I'll go to see what happens…if I see Marcos, I'll confront him and if I throw up…well…that would just suck for me wouldn't it? _She opened her eyes and gave Cheshire a determined look. "All right, let's go!"

"That's fabulous!" Cheshire hugged Alice. "I assure you! You won't be disappointed!" Alice pushed Cheshire off and headed down the stairs.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just want to get over with!"

As Alice walked down the hollow stairs, Cheshire's eyes sharpened and her grin widened, "The pieces of the game are finally coming together for you, Alice…Now it's time to let the show begin…and hopefully you will amuse me some more." She purred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

….It's 1:03 AM….I started this at 11:30….I am tired…I am sleepy…Good night…and I think I lost 2 bucks...-falls on floor-

MidnightKitsune: Thank you for reading! A review would be appreciated!!!


	15. Chapter 15: The Heart of the Ball

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 15: The Heart of the Ball

As the clock sang the sweet tick tock song of the minute and the little hands dancing to its ticking beat, the moment drew near for the anticipation of the Ball. Cheshire and Alice drank tea as they waited for their "dates" to arrive. Of course, Alice was not fond of tea so she did not drink any. All she could think about was seeing Marcos's face. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. The image of Marcos choking her, flashed in her head. She felt like throwing up. Her body jumped when the bell rang. Cheshire's face lit up like doll and her ears perked. "They are here!" She sang and rushed to the front door with Alice trailing behind. De De opened the door and allowed them in. When Cheshire and Alice arrived, Alice could not help but notice Alastor.

"You boys are finally here!" Cheshire immediately hopped over to the older man who was standing next to Alastor. He wasn't _quite_ as handsome as Alastor, but it seemed enough to pass for Cheshire. He was more shapely muscular than Alastor's, but his mustache made it humorous for Alice to even look at him. It curled underneath his nose and spiraled at the end. He had a thick unibrow that stood out. Alice couldn't help but laugh on the inside. She felt like getting a pair of scissors to snip his mustache off and a razor to shave his unified unibrow. She wondered why in the world Cheshire chose him. It was beyond Alice's thought and reasoning.

"Alice! This is Lord Mostacchio. Lord Mostacchio, darling, this is Alice." All Alice received for a response was a movement of his mustache. "Lord Mostacchio likes to respond using his mustache, the flick of his mustache to you is a warm saying that he is delighted to meet you!" Cheshire informed her. She wrapped her arm around his and smiled sweetly at him.

_Oh God…_ Alice grimaced in her mind. Her laughter was about to spill out of her mouth.

"Hello Alice." Alice snapped out of her funny wonder gaze and turned to see Alastor give her a polite bow. He was dressed very slick and Alice thought any girl would die for Alastor right on the spot. He wore a white tux with a light purple collared shirt, a black tie, gloves and shoes. In his breast pocket, a delicate rose was being held. _Something so simple can go a long way._ Alice thought.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Alastor asked. Alice shyly nodded her head. Her body tensed a tad bit when he came closer to her. Cheshire grinned in amusement. She looked at the grandfather clock, who began to cough violently. "Dear me! We'll be late for the Ball! Come, darlings! Let's not have our heads cut off, shall we?" They all walked out of the house and Alice saw a blue, white, and golden carriage await them at the gates.

When they reached the carriage, Lord Mostacchio began to muffle words that Alice could not comprehend a word of. She poked Alastor, who leaned towards her to hear her whisper,

"What did he say?"

"He says he hopes that everyone doesn't mind riding in a carriage, walking from here would be too tiring."

"Oh…" Alice blushed and stepped into the carriage, which was covered with red velvet and gold trimmings. "It's really…beautiful."

"Moof!" Lord Mostacchio replied in a happy tone. Alice could only stare until she had realized he said "Thank you."

The carriage rode off quietly towards the palace. Cheshire and Lord Mostacchio cuddled together while Alice looked out the window. Looking up at the Moon, she saw its smile was slightly crooked nevertheless it was still happy. Alice wondered if there was anybody in Wonderland that had never smiled besides Alice herself. It was a puzzle. This world. She had to find her own truth piece by piece and fit them together. What did she really want?

"The Moon looks beautiful tonight." Alastor complimented. Alice could see the blush appear across its pale face. She mumbled, "Yeah…it is…"

"How are you feeling lately?"

Alice turned facing Alastor. He had a small worrying face._ He must still be worried about that one incident._ "I've been feeling fine lately."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me." He laughed nervously.

"Okay, how about I say, I feel well rested? Does that make you feel better?"

"Not in the slightest." Alice hung her head down. Fail. "You're a bit of a stubborn mule."

"Excuse me?" She shot back

"You heard me." Alastor lingered his eyes at her, amusingly with a smile.

"You just called me a stubborn mule!"

"And if I did…?"

"I thought you were supposed to be polite and nice!" Alice pointed a finger at him and frowned.

"Alice, maybe you should not listen to what people say about others, sometimes they aren't true…" he said coyly. Alice twitched and groaned. She wanted to throw him out of the carriage and release the horses to trample over him again and again and again.

"A very depressing thing you truly are." Alice couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. First caterpillar, now Alastor?! There was _nothing _wrong with Alice! She huffed and crossed her arms, scooting away from Alastor, who actually inched closer to her. She scooted down once again but Alastor once again followed her. She continued on so until she could move no longer and was trapped between the corner of the carriage and Alastor himself. She felt his body warmth draw closer to her and she blushed.

"Would you give me some space!?" She turned to yell at him, but saw his face inches away from hers and squeaked. Her heart beat fast. "P-please…?"

Alastor chuckled, "You are very amusing, Alice." He gave her some space.

"That's what I said!" Cheshire exclaimed.

"Shut up, Cheshire!" Alice recoiled in an embarrassed fit.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Alastor apologized. "I was a bit bored. That's all. I am sorry if I upset you in a way!" Alice relaxed a little. Fingers pushed her hair behind her ears softly. A warm breath was almost pressed against her ear. "You look very adorable tonight, Alice. I'm glad I asked you to the Ball." Her body felt paralyzed for a moment but at the same time light. She wondered to herself why she was feeling this. She despised it but at the same time enjoyed it.

The carriage took a full sudden stop, making Alice bounce in her seat onto Alastor's lap. She looked at him and saw his smile. Alice feeling uncomfortable, rushed out of the carriage as quick as possible. Once she had stepped out of the carriage, she noticed the flow of gorgeous and extremely elegant guests. The women had on expensive dresses and shoes with sparkling jewelry to show off. The men stood around with one another, discussing of the latest news, each one with a cigar in his hand. Cheshire jumped Alice and hugged her from behind.

"Aren't you excited, Dear Alice?! This Ball is going to be wonderful tonight! I can feel it in my ears! Oh look! There's Lord and Lady Rumpus…" Cheshire pointed to a very chubby couple talking with another couple. "…and Lady Octave!" She switched her direction to a shapely woman with a large nose and dark blue eye shadow. "I tell you, Alice, Lady Octave is a wonderful opera singer! She once broke all the windows in an opera house. Sadly, she had to pay for all the damages! Now, come, come. Let's go on inside!" Alastor tapped Cheshire on the shoulder before she could drag Alice off once again.

"Lady Cheshire…If you don't mind, I would like to take Alice out of your hands for tonight, please." Cheshire's eyes watered. She was hurt.

She sniffled, "If you must, but I would feel most comfortable if Alice would choose---."

"Okay. Bye." Alice walked over to Alastor and stood by his side. "Have fun." She dully waved to her with a mean smile. Cheshire broke into a million pieces.

"But Alice!" She wailed. "I promised you fun tonight!"

Alastor assured her, "Do not worry, Lady Cheshire. I will give Alice the most splendid night of her life." Cheshire frowned for a moment but at the corner of her eyes, she noticed a possible client.

"Well, all right then have fun, dearies! I must catch some fishes!" She dashed off, leaving Lord Mostacchio in dust.

Alastor chuckled, "Lord Mostacchio, I really do have sympathy for you I do…" Alice saw the mustache's curls fade and sadden.

Glancing around, she began to feel self conscious of her own body. _Jee,z all these dresses are really covered up….why is it that Cheshire and I have the only dresses with slits and revealing parts…?_

A hand was offered to her by Alastor, "Shall we go?" He asked. Alice was about to take his when she remembered her pride and turned away his offer.

"Let's." She closed her eyes and walked past him up the stairs, only to have trip and fall on her face. "Ow…"

"A simple warning, Alice, when a gentleman politely offers you something, don't reject it or else you get rejected." Alice's hate for Alastor began to simmer. She immediately stood up, grabbed his hand, and proceeded up the stairs.

Once they had entered the palace, Alice's eyes lit up, the Palace of Hearts was rather wondrous to the eyes, the walls were covered with serene paintings, and statues were each placed next to the columns that supported the palace. Flowers of different origin entangled themselves with their neighbors in a hug and hummed a song to entertain the guests. The guards that surrounded the palace were dressed in red, white and black in one arm they carried a spear with shapes of a club, spade, heart, or clover. Alice head moved around, hoping to find one of the guards that would stand out to her. So far, no luck. Her heart sighed.

"Alice, is something the matter?" Alastor asked. He handed her a glass of champagne.

"I'm….actually trying to look for somebody…" Alice carefully held the delicate glass in her hands.

"I'm assuming, it's Marcellus." Alastor took a sip of his champagne and placed it on a tray of a passing butler. "Don't worry, Alice, he's bound to be here somewhere…if luck serves you by your side, he'll be next to the Queen of Hearts. She is to appear in the ballroom." Alastor led Alice into a crowded room with couples dancing in fine steps. Alice was, for a moment, entranced by each of them. They danced in unison and each step melded in with one another. She wished she could dance like they could. Across the dance floor, Alice caught the eyes of Cheshire. She was crowded around many men, who drooled over her exquisite body and attraction. Cheshire waved to Alice to get her attention. Alice simply ignored her.

"Alice, do you know how to dance?" Alice gave a blunt look at Alastor.

"No…why…?"

"I would like you to dance with me!" He smiled at her.

"I'm not going to dance! I don't dance! Hell, I can't even walk right!" Her excuse was. Alastor refused to take no for an answer. Tonight, he was hoping for something to happen. In a flick of force, Alastor took her hands and led her across the ballroom floor.

"What are you doing?!" Alice silently shrieked. She felt her body flushed up to his and his hands behind her back. She blushed with a bright pink. "Alastor!"

"I did promise Cheshire, you would have fun…"

"Oh yeah, the expression on my face and in my voice is me having fun." She bit at him.

Alastor whispered in her ears, "Dear Alice, this whole ballroom floor covers most of the room with dancing couples. You won't be able to walk through and search for Marcellus. The only way to find him is to dance…that way, you will be able to cover more ground and look for him. I'll lead, you follow understand?" Alice had not thought of the plan before but Alastor was a clever one indeed. She had to bubble a little though; Alastor was being too much of a smartass for her.

They began to slowly move from one spot to another, from one step after another. At first, Alice had a hard time to follow Alastor. She had never danced before in her entire life and she really never did like to follow people. After getting used to it, the movements came naturally to her feet and Alice was able to focus her attention on looking for Marcos, but it was difficult to when she was so close to Alastor. She could smell a fragrant scent from him. It made her feel relax. Soon after, she couldn't help herself, the smell entranced her into dancing with Alastor and only dancing with him. Her posture was straight and her body felt flexible. Without any warning, Alastor twirled her and Alice easily glided through it back to the position they were in. Things began to change, when Alice began to _like_ the dance. It became more complicated when she was being twirled out and then back in and she was turned on her back against Alastor. He mumbled something in her ear but she could not hear what he could say. Her own sense of hearing was drowned in the amazing moment.

One minute, she was softly dancing with Alastor and now it was becoming more intense as she was fast pacing her footsteps with his. Her heart beat fast and her body more limber. Things were beginning to get a little too high when she faced Alastor and leaned to his face. Very too close to call. His face was a tad bit surprised. Before she could do anything else, someone yelled, "Enough!" The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. Alice fumbled forward and dropped to her knees. The pain jumped Alice back to her senses. She was "normal" once again. Looking at her hands on the ground, she regained her focus and a surge of nervous fear crawled up her back. There was silence throughout the entire room. Alice slowly looked up to see the oh so familiar face. She whispered his name, "Marcos."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

( 4/30/09) DUN DUN DUUUUUN! He finally appears :) yesh I bet some of you are happy he is back. Hee Hee I was planning to wait a bit longer to add him in but I just decided to move along on how it worked out in my head. It did :) I did Chapter 15 all in one school night!!! yaaay! But since I kind of rushed this, I am a bit unsatisfied with it, I'll probably go back and change a couple things. Hopefully I can get chapter 16 up and running this weekend or week. I'm also trying to draw out both Alice's and Cheshire's dresses that they wear at the Ball but so far my drawing skills are a bit rusty and it needs some drafts x) and since I have a scanner now I hopefully can put up my cover drawing that I did and was inspired by waaay long before I started this story :). So Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! 3

MidnightKitsune: A review would be appreciated! ^^ (me: RAWR! -glomp-) AAAAHHH! D:


	16. Chapter 16: The Queen of Bleeding Hearts

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 16: The Queen of Bleeding Hearts

It is funny how things you plan to happen, go the way you want it. Whether it was bad or good, there is always an end result to what you're destined for. Fate in Wonderland works like a backward clock, every small mechanism serves an opposite purpose of what it is supposed to do and turns everything into a downward spiral but somehow still functions the way it was meant to be. The mind works the same way, whatever you think you must think differently from what you were taught. For example, you see a flickering flame of a candle, bright orange light lingering back and forth and dancing in a fading image. You're mind says no, so your body doesn't respond. In Wonderland, it is a complete different story. You wonder about what pain feels like. Not saying you are a masochist or anything because that would be too extreme to say. Wonderland is simply saying you have a curious mind and people do say a curious mind must be satisfied! There is no stopping to that, is it? Too bad, reality is gaping wide for all of us to run in like an experiment whereas in Wonderland, you are not an experiment; you are a human being seeking out what you truly desire for yourself. Reality doesn't offer you that, Wonderland does. So Dear Sweet Alice, will you choose to follow the path to your understanding…or do you fall into the depression of reality?

Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. Of course, that would be impossible but it is implied! Alice stared up at his still face; she didn't know what else to say after whispering his name. He didn't seem to notice her at all though sitting there on the floor like a dropped flower. He stood there in what looked like British royal attire to Alice, a white long jacket with yellow tassels and ropes attached on each of his shoulders, inside was a white suit and underneath all that pure color was a black turtleneck shirt with a gold emblem designed on it. Finally, he had on both long black gloves and boots. There was a belt strapped around his waist with a sheathed saber attached to it through a loophole. He looked prepared to strike at anything that was a threat. The moment he shouted out for silence, the whole room zipped their lips with invisible zippers. Poor Alice was still sitting on the ground as he walked away and stood in front of a grand red curtain.

"I am glad you all came here tonight for this special event." He announced. Alice's ears cringed because his voice was so formal. It didn't sound like Marcos. "Our Dear Queen is very glad that you all came on time tonight. She appreciates it." The silence continued. "Since everyone is inside the ballroom, we will now arrest those who have come late. Beginning _now_…" Outside there were loud screams and the sound of complete chaos. To Cheshire, it was music to hear cat ears. "While we arrest them…now is the time to present to you, your hostess of the Wonderland Ball, The Queen of Hearts." Marcos stepped to the side of the curtain when they were being moved. As they slowly moved across the room, the ballroom was suddenly brightened with the presence of the Queen.

She sat on her gem engrossed throne, meant only for her thin shapely body. Her wicked smile spread across the room to every face of Wonderland, inside or out. Her dress was corrupted black stained with bleeding red that formed checkered box designs. Her hair was pulled back and twisted to make her stunning face stand out more. Her lips were brightened red for any man to dare come to her with a request to kiss them. The eyes she carried on her face were a pool of dark blue terror. Her golden crown sat on top of her head with a sad look on its face, the small insignia of a bleeding heart was etched on it. It silently screamed in pain, wanting to get off. She was slim to the touch, not every man in Wonderland wanted her as much as they wanted Cheshire. Even if a man would want the Queen, she would cut his head off the next day as would a female spider to her mate. She diligently crossed her legs and allowed her high red heels to show. She looked like a she-devil of Wonderland. The armrests of the throne were being smothered by the weight of her thin arms. The armrests turned cold by the minute. For a good time or two, the Queen of Hearts sat in her "lovely" throne staring out into her public. She saw on each one of them a smile on their face, no frowns. She was glad of that. If there were even one frown among them, she would have to cut their heads off. It was no sad matter to her, she thought it was a poor punishment for them to her small cold heart, but she loved it in the simplest way. It was such a clean punishment for her to watch and be entertained. She finally stood up before her guests, the throne sighing in relief for the moment. The she-devil took one, two steps and placed her arms out welcoming them with "warm" intentions.

"My Guests of Wonderland! How happy I am to see you on time this evening! I hope you all are enjoying this delightful Ball!" Everyone said "Yes" and clapped. "Oh, how my heart is so glad to hear so! Tonight will be a wonderful night for Wonderland! I feel so sorry for those who are missing this." She eyed her Marcellus to the side and he nodded his head in assurance. "Those who are not on time certainly must be punished! It's very rude for them to come late, but enough with these law breaking civilians, let us have a time of our lives and fill our minds with subtle sweetness and fun! The music must play on!" The orchestra cued in, "…Eat to our hearts content, and dance the night away like---." Her dark blue eyes came in contact with Alice's bright blue eyes. "What is this?!" She exclaimed. Alice had a bad feeling. Obviously.

"Uh Oh…" Alice said. She didn't move or anything.

"Little Girl, why are you sitting on my floor…?"

"I…I…I was dancing and I---."

"Do YOU think I CARE what you were doing?! I simply want to know why you are on my floor!" Alastor quickly stepped in.

"My dear Queen, I may shine a light upon this small mess." The Queen averted her attention from the shrunken Alice to the proper Alastor who bowed to her courteously. "You see, this young lady was simple dancing across the ballroom when she suddenly got lost in the moment and when Marcellus cried for everyone to be silent, she fell and was stuck in her position. She could neither move nor talk. So it is an inconvenience. I hope you can forgive the poor girl." He helped Alice up to her feet.

"Alastor? You know this mess?" The Queen asked him, pointing to Alice. He nodded, showing no hesitance.

Once Alice had dusted herself off, she looked up to see the flushing face of the Queen. She looked like she was about to pass out and quickly said, "I'm sorry!"

"What did you say?!" The Queen screamed once again.

Alastor whispered to Alice, "Say your Majesty after wards and beg for forgiveness and try to appeal to her." Beg? Alice did no such thing, but in desperate times, it's called for desperate begging.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, please forgive me! I was stupid to be sitting on your floor!" The Queen looked like she had settled down for the least. Alice was relieved when she saw the look on her face had faded down into a lesser color.

"All right then, I shall forgive you this time! Give me your name, child!"

"Um…My name's…Al--." Alice stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" The Queen raised her hand in fury and was about to slap Alice to talk quicker, but before she could even touch Alice, Cheshire jumped into the moment, literally.

"Her name is simply Alice…,your Majesty." Cheshire stated with her arms crossed and her breast about. "…and I do believe you should put that arm down, it's not a very pleasant sight for the public to see." She smartly said. The Queen gasped at the sight of Cheshire.

"Well…tis the Cheshire whore again…here at my Ball…" The crowd began to murmur. "I am not at all surprised of your appearance here." She glared at Cheshire.

"Yes, I thought so…Anyways, this girl here is Alice….she's not from here so I do apologize for her lack of manners towards you, my dear Queen." Cheshire went behind Alice and gently placed her hands on Alice's quivering shoulders. Alice relaxed a little.

"Alice? This child belongs to you?" The Queen questioned.

"I would like to say more to you in a private place, but in this crowd I would like to say none."

"I understand." The Queen turned to her crowd and announced. "I shall let this mishap pass! Now let the Ball return once more to what it was!" In an instance, everything was back to the mood of where it was and the Queen returned to Cheshire. "Let us all go to my studies, shall we? You, Alice, Alastor, Marcellus, and I."

"Let's…" Cheshire purred. She gently led Alice by her side, linking arms with her. She carefully whispered to Alice, "Alice, whatever you do…do not make any sudden moves or sounds understand? I warn you not to talk to Marcellus either. It'll only bring worse conditions in this situation. Understand?" Alice nodded obediently. She glanced over Alastor. He smiled at her and assured her that everything would be all right. The group stopped before a very large painting that nearly covered the entire wall. There was no one around so the Queen freely yelled "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The painting immediately split open and there appeared an entrance to a room with a fireplace and a chair. When they had all walked in, the Queen and Marcellus faced Cheshire and others.

"Now…since we are all alone…we may freely discuss the matter in our own presence." The Queen established.

"We need not discuss no more…all we came here to tell you is that Alice is sorry and I am her caretaker for the time being."

"That is where the slight problem lies, Cheshire…Why are you taking care of this child without my consent? You know it is illegal…." She emphasized.

"Well, my dear Queen…" Cheshire shrugged, "I simply found her lying on the ground outside of the town of Wonderland and had to take the poor girl in! I couldn't just leave her out there! It'd be rude!"

"Don't be smart with me, Cheshire…you know yourself this girl deserves to be punished for that scene she caused a while ago."

"I'd like to correct you, my Queen. It was you who caused the restless scene, not Alice." Cheshire defended.

"Stop defying me!" The Queen yelled at Cheshire, who showed no emotion to her higher authority.

"I am not defying you, my---." The Queen slapped her across the face. Alice gasped and felt a surge of despair from within herself.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! I am your Queen!"

"I never said you weren't…" Cheshire replied, unaffected by the slap.

"My mother is no longer here! She is dead! I am the Queen of Hearts! _The _Queen of Hearts! So you may not get out of such messes so easily, you whore!" She slapped Cheshire again. Cheshire simply grinned in her place, but it made the Queen only more angry. When the Queen was about to slap Cheshire once more, Alice intervened, "Stop it!" The Queen widened her eyes at the defying girl.

"Cheshire doesn't deserve this abuse! Stop being such a spoiled brat!" Alice stomped her feet.

"Excuse me…?!" The Queen hissed.

"You heard me! You're being a spoiled brat over something so stupid! You're overreacting! You're being _stupid_!" The room went silent….Alastor merely chuckled and Cheshire said, "The girl has done it this time…"

The Queen of Furious Hearts turned into the color of a ripe tomato, "How dare you!?" She pushed Alice down to the floor. "Marcellus!" He appeared to her side. "Cut this girl's head off for me and hang her in my room!"

"Yes, my Queen." Marcellus unsheathed his saber and pointed it at Alice, who stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Marcos, don't do this!" Alice cried. His body flinched for some reason. The name was foreign to him, but he shook it off and raised his saber up and was about to strike down until Alastor stepped in front of Alice. The blade stopped an inch before his face.

"Out of my way, Lord Alastor. I am given a command by the Queen."

"And I am merely protecting this girl out of the sake of being human…and not a dog." Alastor mocked at Marcellus.

"If you do not remove yourself, then I will have no choice but to cut your head also."

"Oh would you…?" Alastor turned to his Queen. "Would you really want your precious guard to cut off my head, Your Majesty? A well mannered man as myself and a man of your council?" The Queen was hesitant. She stared at the montage for a good thirty seconds. She could not deny Alastor.

Cheshire commented, "The clock is ticking, my queen, I believe they can't freeze in that position for long."

"Shut up!" The Queen grunted, "All right fine! I shall let the girl go, but next time she's mine." She hissed at Cheshire.

"I completely agree…I am sorry for this misunderstanding, my Queen and have a wonderful night…" The Queen huffed her way out of the room.

"Marcellus!" He stood there in front of Alice, staring into her desperate eyes. They were calling out to him. For some reason, he wanted to stab her, there. "Marcellus!" He returned to his duty and followed his Queen of Hearts out. The room was left with the trio in the dim light.

"My, my!" Cheshire squealed, "That was exciting wasn't it?! Probably the most fun I had all day! How do you feel, Alice?" Alice did not say anything but looked away. "Aw, Alice, darling, what ails you now?"

"It's my fault…" Alice said with a crack in her voice.

"Hm?" Cheshire's cat ears moved about in curious motion.

"It's my fault…for you getting slapped." Alice's voice was shaky and Cheshire looked at her with sympathy. "If...I hadn't been so reckless and lost myself on the ballroom, I wouldn't have caused this mess…I'm just a mistake!" She threw down. Cheshire pinched her on the arm. "Ow!"

"Now, my sweet Alice! You mustn't tear yourself down like this! It was small mishap!"

"Yeah! A mishap that led to you getting slapped by the Queen of Hearts!"

"Oh dear! It's not like it's the first time that's happened!" Cheshire waved a hand in the arm, brushing it off like a speck of dust. Alice stared at her with a confused look. "Alice, you must understand, that this _was_ the Queen of Hearts. She can do whatever she wants in this palace of hers…it's undeniable, you can't run away with it."

"But you defied her for my sake! If it wasn't for me---."

"Enough Alice! I'v talked back to her countless of times and always received the same treatment after the old Queen of Hearts passed away! It's normal! It's nearly like a routine for me when I confront her and of course, it wouldn't be fun without being in an argument with her. Seeing her with a rile expression never ceases to amuse me! So Alice…" Cheshire wrapped her arms around Alice, who seemed like she was about to cry. "…please do not worry…but…I do thank you…for worrying about my sake." Alice felt limp in Cheshire's arms. _This feeling of guilt_ she thought, _Am I supposed to feel this way? Am I supposed to feel relieve but guilty at the same time…does this really make me human? I'm so confused…_

"Ladies." Alastor interrupted the moment, "I believe it's time to get back. The time is wasting away and we hardly had time to have fun with the other guests and mingle." Cheshire perked her smile and ears.

"You are right, Alastor! We must be off!" A cricket noise entered the room.

"We can't be off unless you let me go!" Alice pointed out bluntly.

"But I like it when we hug!" Cheshire whined. Alice had enough, she pushed Cheshire off and walked out of the room.

"Alice, deary! Wait for me---!" Cheshire waved to her, but stopped in her tracks when Alastor called to her.

"Cheshire…" She turned to him. He had such a serious look on his face. It made Cheshire tingle inside. "You think this whole thing is fun, don't you…?"

"Why of course, Alastor! Balls are supposed to be fun---."

"Not that…." He interjected.

"Huh? I don't understand your concerns and thoughts, Alastor…what are you trying to say?" She tilted her head and her golden eyes sharpened. Alastor's eyes turned magenta.

"You're enjoying this whole thing, aren't you? The chess game is beginning to play and you are already one step ahead…"

"Dear Alastor…" Cheshire coyly said, "I do not know what you are talking about…" She swayed to the door, pleasant feeling the soft fabric of her dress on her naked legs. "But I warn you…" she turned to him with a finger to her smirking lips. "…to not spoil it for me." and left the room with Alastor standing alone.

---------------------------------

Yay I finished Chapter 16 :) I think this chapter was good...well except for the clothing part....I dont know why but it's so hard for me to describe clothes! Argh! I end up having to research clothing styles and such x] in clothign descriptions I am a simple person! Shirt...with jeans...that's it! But for this story I must describe them to my content D: it's pretty hard though when you have no sense of fashion :P This was a satisfying chapter though! I bet you're all happy with seeing Marcos now aren't we? :) Muwahahaha I am enjoying my plot ever so much :3 Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and get Chapter 17 up with the time I have! Thank You for reading and have a nice day/night!

MidnightKitsune: A review would be appreciated


	17. Chapter 17: A Story of A Lost Boy

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 17: A Story of a Lost Boy

The mind of any person is gentle and so is his memory. Under such poor circumstances are peculiar things in peculiar situations. In reality, it is up to us humans to decide whether we want to remember something or not. It is a poor choice if the world says so itself. Poor Marcos. He knows not what to think or believe. Such a man is He. He is stuck under precedent orders of his Dear Queen of Hearts. If memory serves him right, this is what he is supposed to do. This is his sense of duty the one and only queen, to protect her only…or is it? Poor Sweet Marcos, his memories are weak, his memories are shattered and broken like glass. Was it your choice to do this so? Did you really want to forget? Memory Lane will shine a poor light on this delirious situation but sadly it will light up only the "simple" parts.

His body ached in pain, more like stab. The pain felt as if every part even the cells in his body cried out in continuous plea. His breathing was laboring and with each and every air was being gasped, he stared up in the sky. It no longer rained, it was bright. He heard gasps and murmurs. He could not move his head for it hurt too much to do so, which is partly the repeated definition of a killer headache. His mind told him that it wished to die, but his heart said otherwise. Both the heart and the mind were at war with each other. A curious head peeked over his body. Marcos could not say one word. His lips were cut and his mouth was filled with blood. The taste of copper was oh so not pleasant to the tongue.

"Are you all right, boy?" Somebody asked him. Marcos was too delirious to answer. His small alert mind was beginning to fade quickly into darkness. "I'll take that as a no. Hey! I need some help over here!" The stampede of footsteps shook the ground where Marcos laid. "Not so many of you! I only need at least three of you! The ninety seven of you can leave!" The stampeded once again clattered and was gone. Marcos' throat began to constrict and tighten. He was gasping for air as his heart beat slowly minute by minute. The man's voice became alert and hurried, "All right! Help me get this young lad up! We need to hurry into the palace and get him fixed up. In a mess is he! His body is torn up and blood won't stop running out of him like tears!" They began to pick up Marcos's body.

"Captain, might as well leave him here. What's the point in carrying someone who's nearly about to die? Waste of energy if I say so myself, Sir." One of the recruited solder suggested, he was a lizard as simple as that. Everyone dropped Marcos who landed with a _Thump_! on the ground.

"Bill! You scaly twit! We need not any of your input right now! Bleeding and dying and what not! This is no way a lad like him should die! Out in the Queen of Heart's garden! That's sick, you sick tongue flicking idiot! All the white roses would be tainted with his dripping blood! She would surely have our heads!" The Captain lifted Marcos once again. Marcos couldn't help but groan in the least of the unbearable pain. "I know, I know, lad. Just stay alive for the next couple of minutes and we'll get you fixed up and presented to the Queen. Bill, you attention deficient disordered lizard! Help me here! You two guinea pigs, get over here as well! Didn't your parents teach you to help an old Captain such as myself?" They all muttered but nevertheless helped him. Each soldier plus a captain grabbed him by the limbs. They themselves did not know if this was a good way to help him or not, but as long as they care carrying that was all that mattered. There was no such thing as a comfortable position. "Easy, men, easy." They continued to carry him into the palace's medical room. Marcos's eyes were slightly open as he was placed onto a bed. His ears could only detect distorted voices and muffled noises.

"Quick, quick! We have another guard with his head cut off!" A falsetto voice cried out.

"Do you have his head?!" A British doctor asked.

"In a bucket!"

"Very good then! Bring him into the surgical room eerht owt eno. With some threads and glue, he will be as good as new!"

_What the hell is this place…?_ Marcos finally thought. It was impossible to say, but under the circumstances of his whole body being in pain, it included his thinking. Poor Marcos. Such misfortune is he.

"Doctor!" The Captain called, "This lad needs medical attention immediately!"

"Captain, as much as I wish to help this young man, I cannot! I simply have too many injured soldiers to tend to!"

"Oh please Doctor, at least look---!" The Captain raised his voice.

"Captain! One glance at him and I already know his prognosis! Look at this boy! His body looks like it's about to fall apart! He's a bloody mess! Literally! You should've just left him where you saw him to die!" He pointed out

"Told ya'." Bill interjected with his arms crossed and his tongue flicking in and out.

"Listen, Doctor…" The Captain solemnly said, "...I don't give a damn if you're busy with your headless patients!" He grabbed his white coat. "Get this boy some medical care immediately before I chop off your head with or without the consent of our Queen! Ya' hear me?!" He looked into the Doctor's eyes with menacing eyes. The Doctor knew that he should not test the Captain. He saw no reason to save the boy, but to Captain, for some odd reason, it seemed necessary to do so.

"Fine…" He gave in. "Nurse!" A pig with a white nurse cap came running in, "Take this boy into the surgery room R. I will be in shortly." The nurse pig nodded and took Marcos with no delay. The Doctor turned to the Captain, who said, "Thank you, Doctor. I owe you."

"Damn well…I'm off to fix the boy…best to inform the Queen about him before we all get our heads cut off in this madness." The Captain saluted him and marched away with his camaraderie behind him. The Doctor walked into the opposite direction heading into a room that was titled in bold letters **RECONSTRUCTION. **

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took SO long to post up the chapters, I've just had a pretty hectic week where I've had a bunch of homework, tests, and projects and there was barely anytime for me to write the chapters, I've also been thinking about what to write too so I finally got an idea. The next few chapters are gonna be the small "history" of what happened to Marcos for those who are very curious about what happened in Chapter 16 Hee hee :p. It's Friday though so luckily all the ideas are coming to me and the weekends I probably might be able to get a couple more chapters in, but thank you so much for reading and enjoying the chapters :) Excuse me for my grammar mistakes. I'll eventually get back to all of the grammar mistakes in the chapters=_= sniffle sniffle. Anyways HAVE A NICE DAY! :)**

**MidnightKitsune: -being rotated over a fire- OMGAWD! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! REVIEW, PLEASE! AAAAAHHH! I THINK MY TAIL IS ON FIRE**

**Me: Muwahahahah :3  
**


	18. Chapter 18: The Subtle Arrest

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 18: The Subtle Arrest

After hours and hours of intense cutting and gluing and deep gas of intoxication, the surgery was over for Marcos. He slept peacefully in his quiet room. The pain still throb no doubt, but he was less in pain as was before. Lady Luck be at his side. As Marcos's mind wandered into deep sleep, his heart was running around looking for something or more someone. In the crook of his dreams, a girl was standing in front of him. There was a thin glass placed in between him and the sad girl. Her eyes pleaded to him and she mouthed something to him. It tugged at his heart. She was crying. The tears falling down her face seemed to never end. He wanted to reach out to her. The palms of her hands were touching the glass. Marcos placed his hands on the other side where hers was. Palms pressing against the cold glass, warmed up. He opened his mouth to say something, but he could say none. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, he felt deeply saddened and angry. He began to bang on the glass. His mouth began to sputter out unmentionable words and feelings of hate at her. He did not know why he would say such things, but he felt a deep guilt about it. All this time, it was building up, his frustration, honesty, and hate from some where. He threw it all at her, but she could not hear what he was saying. The glass made it impossible for the girl on the other side to have her heard that he was yelling at her to die. He finally fell to his knee in exhaustion. "I hate you…" He whispered as the girl disappeared.

Marcos opened his eyes to the blinding light above him. He groaned and closed his eyes to continue to sleep but sleep for Marcos was no more. The Doctor who had tended to his wounds was standing beside him looking at a clipboard. "You are awake…"

Marcos turned his head. "Who are you?"

"Just a doctor who saved your sorry---." He trailed off. He remembered his place and continued on. "….You seem to be stable…Lucky boy, you are…"

"How long was I sleeping?" Marcos asked, he sounded as if he was still heavily sedated.

"What did it seem like to you?"

"…I don't know…forever?"

"Forever seems to be an eternity…not much people get that much sleep!" The Doctor replied on a happy note. Marcos looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

The Doctor leaned in with a rather awkward smile, "Welcome to Wonderland, dear boy."

"….the hell…?" Marcos could not ask any more questions. The more he thought about the question, the more it hurt his head and cause a strong stabbing pain to his brain.

"Seems you're having a recoil from the surgery. Sorry about that…here take some pills." He shook an orange bottle in front of Marcos and his memory shot back at him. The same girl in his dream. He groaned loudly in pain and covered his face. "It hurts!" He muffled.

"Then take the pill." The Doctor ordered.

"No!"

"Take the damn pill! You stubborn ass! I didn't want to save your life, ya' know!" Hesitantly, Marcos took the pill and stared at it. "Yeah…keep staring at it…that'll make it go down your throat…" The Doctor sarcastically commented, he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Marcos placed the pill in his mouth and swallowed it. The pain in his head had immediately disappeared.

"Is the sore pain in the back of your mind gone?" The Doctor asked. Marcos nodded his head. The Doctor smiled. "All right, boys…you can take him."

In a second, a loud slamming of doors opening and crashing tables rushed into the room. Men in black and red uniform pointed their pointed spears at Marcos as if he was an enemy, but Marcos was merely a patient recovering. What poor crime had he done? Well, the mere presence of a stranger scared the Queen of Hearts, it did. She was very wary of the fact that a strange boy had entered her palace ground when the Captain, her most faithful guard, had informed her. Since it was his idea or more fault to have Marcos be carried in and treated, the heartless Queen had no choice but to merely…cut off the Captain's head. The poor Captain in deed.

Marcos was taken out of the bed and thrown onto the floor. He grabbed his aching sides. Even though the pain had receded to the back of his mind, his body had pulsed. The guards pulled him up by the arms and allowed him to face the smiling Doctor. "You better call back Lady Luck, boy…you'll be needing it…" He turned to one of the guards. "So what will you do with him now?"

The guard replied, "We were ordered to throw him into the cell until further notice of the Queen of Hearts."

"That's a on a small scale cruel…why couldn't she just dispose of him already?"

"She would like to take a glance of his face before she sees his head be taken off. She is frankly busy today."

The Doctor said nothing else but waved of his hand. The guards carried Marcos away to a dirty cell with his arms chained behind his back.


	19. Chapter 19: A Peculiar Memory

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 19: A Peculiar Memory

Marcos sat in his disgusting cell for what seemed like days. Actually it was only an hour since they put him in the cell. No more. No less. He heard the ticking noise of the clock. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The sound didn't necessarily drive him crazy. It was a more of a hypnosis of some sort or a distraction if better. Everything around him was dark and gray. No light. No guards around. Marcos thought they had left him here to die. With every minute that passed by, Marcos wondered to himself why he was here, in this weird place known as Wonderland. Who else besides him was here? His memories were still somewhat blurry, the girl returned to his mind. She called out his name. "Marcos!" His eyes widened.

"Marcos…" He whispered. His name. His mark. "That's….my name…"

" 'Ey, Boy. Beginning to talk now, are you?" Marcos looked up to see the Doctor who had turned him in.

"It's you…" Marcos tried to get up but his body was too weak to make even the slightest effort.

"Don't even try to get up," The Doctor scoffed, "Your body is still regenerating from that massive surgery. Dear God…never in my life had I seen such a wreak of a body. What in bloody hell did you do?"

"I…." The memories came cascading down at Marcos. Small bits and pieces of incidents began to place themselves like a puzzle. He was running after someone, a crying girl, who was desperate to get away from him. He saw her stand still in the middle of a crosswalk. A truck skidding towards her. He yelled out her name and hugged her, hoping to receive most of the impact from the car. It seemed his idiotic plan had worked. Before the moment, he had blacked out, he remembered seeing the girl's face.

"…Alice…" He gasped, "Where is she?"

The Doctor gave Marcos a confused look, "Who?"

"Alice! She's a blonde girl with blues eyes…and-and…a black hairband!"

"I have no idea who in hell you are talking about…but it seems that your memories have returned for the better."

"Just tell me! Where is she?!"

"My God, did you not hear me five damn seconds ago? I just told you I don't know who the hell Alice is! Did the accident damage your hearing too? It's like I'm talking to a dog…" The Doctor exasperated. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking deep breathes and blowing a cloud of smoke in the air, suffocating the room.

Marcos frowned, "S-sorry…I remembered I was in a truck accident…and my…friend…was about to get hit…so I tried to save her…but I guess I didn't make it…"

The Doctor scoffed, he leaned his back against the cellar bars. "That's stupid of you." Marcos shot a look at him. "Why save her life, when you would want to preserve yours?"

"She was suicidal! What else would I do? I had to save her!"

"You're becoming a bit more aggressive…She was suicidal…so what? You should have let her die…"

"What?! That's stupid! I would never let Alice die! I was with her from the start I saw poor self!" Marcos felt his body regain strength as he became more riled up; the Doctor carefully observed him.

"Marcos."

"What?"

"You said to yourself your name…Marcos, correct?" Marcos carefully nodded.

The Doctor took another inhale and as he exhaled, "Tell me, Marcos…if you did save her…and she was still alive and with you….would she thank you…for all that you've done?" This took Marcos awhile to answer. He did not know the answer himself. During the years, he has watched Alice. He was always by her side, always concerned over her, always worried about her. He helped her with things that she could not handle herself, but did he receive even a gift of gratitude from her? The answer…Simply No.

"No…" He quietly told the Doctor.

"Then why be so concerned about a brat…who doesn't even care about you nevertheless know that you exist."

"You're wrong about that…she knew that I existed!"

"Are you sure about that?" Alice never really did care about anything. Marcos had to admit, Alice acted as if he didn't even exist that much. She pushed him away each and every time, trying to erase him from her life.

"Get out of here…" Marcos told him, aggravated.

"I wish I could…but I can't…I'm stuck here…by the order of the Queen of Hearts." The Doctor nonchalantly poked his arms through the bars, allowing them to dangle, while leaning his forehead on the bars.

"For what?"

The Doctor smiled, "Can't tell you…"

"Why not?" Marcos asked through clenched teeth.

"…It's a surprise…" The Doctor blew a gray smoke at Marcos.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note 5/16/09-- Okay sorry about the late Author's Note I was going to write it but when I was writing this chapter it was like 12:00 AM and I was completely wiped out from writing up this chapter =_= and I WAS gonna write the next chapter so i wouldn't leave the cliffhanger but again TOTALLY WIPED OUT but I am sooo sorry for the cliffhanger...I've kind of always left cliffhangers in my chapters. OH! Reason for some delays on chapters is because I've been trying to find songs on Youtube and my Itunes so I could be listen to it and be in the right mood to write the story that's why it's maybe taking me a long time to write the chapters up. My usual updates are Fridays and Saturdays. So reaaally sorry about that ^^"! I'll write up another chapter soon explaining what's going on in this short "side story" of Marcos. I just need sleep D:. Thank you for reading! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! :) All right, I'm off to write the other chapters!!! :D**

**MidnightKitsune: -hides in a hole;whispers- Review Please...OH GAWD SHE'S AFTER ME D:....!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: A Broken Down Mind

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 20: A Broken Down Mind

The time continued on second after second, it finally began to annoy the hell out of Marcos. He clenched his teeth and tried to block the sound out, but it was no use each tick echoed in his head like a faltering voice. Sitting on the floor, he felt as if the walls and corners of the room were beginning to close in on him. "Make it stop…" He whispered. The Doctor, who was still in the prison room, glanced over at him. He flipped through a Health magazine he had brought with him.

"Are you all right…?" He asked knowing full well that he did not mean it at all.

"…How long is she going to keep me in here?"

"Told you already. It's a surprise, Marcos. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Being in this cell is driving me crazy! I just want to get out of here! I didn't do anything!"

"You're an illegal resident in Wonderland." The Doctor informed him casually.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place! It's a mistake for me to be here!" Marcos yelled at him.

"….Do you have anyone to blame?" The Doctor stopped flipping his magazine and stared at Marcos.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marcos tilted his head back against the wall.

"Think about it…you didn't want to be here…you _never_ wanted to be here if it weren't for that accident…if you hadn't been so reckless in saving that one person…you wouldn't be here at all…so…_who do you blame?_" Marcos widened his eyes. He took short breathes, waiting to say the answer.

"Alice…" He finally answered The Doctor shadowed a smile.

"….The girl you spoke of before...do you dislike her?"

"No…I never did." He spat at the Doctor with a glare.

The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. In no time at all will he be able to go home if this idiot didn't break. The only way to break a mind was to confuse it to the point where the mind itself would no longer think of what was right or wrong but simply listen and obey. Breaking the mind means breaking at least one part of his memory. That was the Doctor's job after all for the Queen besides being a legal surgeon. He was going to have to take a more "hands on" approach. The Doctor took out a pair of keys from his pocket, unlocked, and opened the cellar. Marcos stared at him and wondered what he was going to do. Help him escape? No. He seems too much of a bastard to help him. The Doctor, once walking in, closed the door behind him and locked it once again. As a precaution if Marcos had the ability to knock the Doctor out and escape. The Doctor took a step or two towards Marcos and squatted down. He looked into the boy's green eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Marcos asked wary.

The Doctor pulled out two fingers, "I wish to ask you two questions… Just…two…simple…questions…" He said slowly.

Marcos gulped, "Okay…"

He shrugged with a smile, "All right…First question, you said yourself, you do not dislike her…Is there a reason?"

Marcos struggled for an answer. Sadly, he could not think of one. "N-no…"

"That's a pretty vague answer, don't you think?" He pressed a finger against Marcos's head. "If you don't know why you do not dislike her…then why say it after all? Seems to me that the girl should be hated for…"

"That's ridiculous, I would never hate her!" Marcos shouted in the Doctor's face.

The Doctor chuckled, "Now comes the important question…Do you honestly hate her…?" The question echoed in his head, _Do you hate her? _ Marcos could hear his heart beat clear. It was beating an answer.

"N…Ye…" It continued to beat in confusion. He shook his head and screamed. "Ngh…I…don't know! Stop asking me these questions! You're trying to---you're trying to brainwash me, aren't you?! What the hell do you want with me?!"

"Boy…the term you are referring to is re-educate…not brainwash…sadly, I do not have the powers to do so…but what I can do…" The Doctor grabbed Marcos's face and stared at him with fiend eyes, "….is make your mind see a clear answer." Marcos screamed as he felt a large pressure descend upon him. It hurt. His mind hurt. His heart screamed. His soul was crying. He shouted out.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Do you hate her?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know! Ah!" The pressure continued. It was humorous to the Doctor. He did not increase nor decrease the pressure that he was putting on Marcos, but it seems to Marcos as if he did.

"I'll ask the question again…Do you hate her?" He repeated.

"Ah! I can't---I can't!" Marcos sobbed.

"Answer me! Do you hate her?!" The Doctor yelled at him.

"Yes!" Marcos screamed at the top of his lungs. The Doctor stopped and took his hands off his face. Marcos was sweating as he tried to catch his breath. The pressure was gone, Marcos was exhausted. He didn't know what to think anymore. He became delirious. The Doctor patted his shoulders.

"Congratulations, Marcos…It's time to take you to the Queen of Hearts." He went out of the cell to call a guard. The guard came in and carried broken Marcos away to the Queen of Hating Hearts.

------------------------------------

Sorry, took so long…I've been sick for a couple of days, coughing my butt off…=_= Anyways to put it short, mind rape tee hee. Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21: A Queen's Possession

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 21: A Queen's Possession

The guard placed Marcos on his knees before the Queen. Marcos did not look up at her; he felt that his soul had died. Whatever the Doctor did, it made him feel completely empty inside. Marcos took a glance around and saw a large throne room that was nearly empty. He turned forward to see a vixen sitting in a large throne with devil dancing eyes. Her arms and legs were crossed. She looked at Marcos with interest. Next to her, the Doctor was leaning against a marbled pillar with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Is he the boy…?" The Queen asked.

"Yup… the troublemaker whom you request to see…" The Doctor answered.

"He's very cute…" She said coyly, "You know…I almost feel bad executing the Captain's death…"

The Doctor snickered. "Too late for that now, my Queen. I should tell you his mind has been _fixed_. All you need to do is finish the job." The Queen stood up from her throne.

"Good." She gracefully walked towards Marcos, each step leaving an ice cold trail. She stood before her with vile forte. She bent down and lifted his chin up. "What's your name, dear?"

"M-Marcos…" He muttered.

"That's an adorable name…Marcos…" She let the name roll off her tongue. "The Doctor has told me about your small problem…Now tell me…this girl that you hate…do you wish for her to go away?"Marcos stayed silent but was slapped by the Queen for not responding. "Tell me…" She ordered sternly.

"I don't know." He winced at the word and the pain. He truly did wish in his heart for Alice to go away. He himself did not know why.

The Queen stared into his eyes with sympathy. "Listen, Marcos…do you want to know what I see right now? I see a conflicted young man who does not know what to think or feel…I believe it is better off forgetting the nuisance, don't you think? " She leaned in closer to his ears and whispered "I can make her go away in just a second…all you need to do is tell me…So how about it, Marcos? Will you take my advice?" Marcos was deluded by her voice. His mind was in frenzy and distorted. He whispered back.

"Yes…please…make her go away. Just make her disappear! So I don't have to suffer anymore!"

The Queen smiled. "Then Marcos…swear your allegiance to me….and promise me that you will belong to me and only me…no one else. If you do…I'm going to have to cut your head off! All right?" Marcos nodded. The Queen snapped her fingers and a guard came running to her side with a red and black box. She carefully opened the box and pulled out a thin dagger with a dripping red substance. Marcos eyed it with caution.

"What the hell is that?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, don't worry Marcos, I'm simply going to stab you…!" Marcos widened his eyes.

"What? I promised my allegiance to you! So you're going to kill me off?!"

"Marcos…Marcos…It's not that simple! Just because you told me that you would swear your allegiance to me doesn't make it that easy…there must be a more complete process…I promise you though, there won't be much pain but you will mostly forget about that girl in your brain! Guards!" The guards came in and grabbed Marcos. He began to grunt and struggle for escape but the guards had a good grip on his arms and firmly pressed Marcos down on his knees to prevent escape. Marcos's eyes did not leave the dagger as it slowly came towards him. It pierced his chest with a ripping burn. It tore through his chest and somehow managed to reach his soul. The image of Alice was slowly burning and fading away in his mind. At the last moment she disappeared, Marcos saw the tears drop from her eyes and her call of his name. Time slowly began to tick away, Marcos turned his eyes towards the Doctor who was still standing with his arms crossed. His face showed no emotion, not even a sympathetic smile. The next moment, Marcos's mind was completely wiped. He no longer remembered where his heart was but with only the Queen of Hearts.

The dagger was removed from his chest with a quick pull. The Queen's hands were covered with quite some blood. She placed the dagger back into the box and a guard gave her a cloth to wipe her hands. Her eyes lingered on Marcos who was slumped forward on the ground. She bent over to him.

"Is she gone?" She whispered to him.

"I don't know who you are talking about…" Marcos looked up at her with empty green eyes.

The Queen smirked. "Hm…perfect…" She took his face into her hands and pressed her forehead against his. "You're name is Marcellus from now on and you will be my Royal Captain of Hearts. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" Marcos stated, "…Anything for you…"

"Good. Now tell me, who do you belong to?" The Queen stepped back and as Marcos stood, he did not hesitate to say. "Yours…and only yours…my dear Queen of Hearts…" She smiled with such devilish charm. Her disease infected Marcos's heart even further. "Guards, take Marcellus to the war room and give him a completely new attire to wear. He looks like a poor wreck, the poor thing!" The guards immediately followed the Queen's command and carefully lead him away. As Marcos passed the Doctor, they met eyes. With a puff of smoke in the air, the Doctor simply said, "Congratulations Captain Marcellus…" Marcos with no reply walked away.

-------------------------------------------

I LIIIIVE :D but I'm still coughing! At least it's almost gone x] and i finished chapter 21...this chapter is a bit iffy :l but Ill fix it some other time! I'm glad you guys enjoy reading it :) it makes me happy ha ha anyways have a nice day! I'll have chapter 22 updated as soon as i get some inspirational music to get in the mood! Thank you for reading!! :)


	22. Chapter 22: A Bitter Confrontation ABC

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 22: A Bitter Confrontation (ABC)

Alice and Cheshire returned to the ballroom. Cheshire's face was full of glee and Alice…not so much. The ballroom was filled with gay people laughing, drinking, and dancing the night away. Cheshire went around with her arm hooked with Alice's making sure she would not run away. In her mind, Alice had tears falling down her face. It felt like slow torture for Alice. She was not fond of socializing but that would be result of being a secluded girl for most of her life. As Cheshire and Alice roamed around the room, they were being followed by some ravish looking men in mid 20s to 30s. Cheshire was keen enough to notice some potential clients and battered her eyes at them. The men immediately dropped to the floor with infatuation. Even though Alice had done nothing, some men glanced over at her and observed her. Alice crossed her arms, feeling insecure. Cheshire nudged her.

"Now, dear Alice, no time to be shy…this is the night of love…let yourself be loose once in a while!" She purred with seductive eyes. Alice twitched, understanding her strange lingo.

"Do you know how old I am?"

"Old enough to give yourself away…that I know of…" Cheshire giggled then taking a sip of champagne with smiling bubbles inside.

"I'm not a whore like you!" Alice sharply whispered, "Ugh…I hate places like these…can we go now?"

"But Alice…!" Cheshire frowned and complained, "…that's not fun at all! You've seen Marcos. Why not be happy?"

Alice sighed and felt a pang of pain inside her. The encounter had made Alice unnerved. The moment she had seen Marcos, it seemed as though he had completely changed on his behalf. His eyes were empty; there was no sign of compassion or sincerity. It was as if he had been reformed by the Queen. It was strange to Alice. She thought to herself that it should've been a good thing, for Marcos to not recognize her anymore. She wouldn't have a nuisance attached to her, but for some reason that poor nuisance named Marcos was what gave her attention. A nerve was tugging at Alice.

"Cheshire, where is Alastor?" With the men all over her and sensually massaging her, Cheshire shrugged.

"The boy is probably walking around and about, bathroom perhaps? My, my…my back is so tense…" Cheshire pouted, "…can't any of you relieve my pain?" The men immediately raised their hands like school boys having the hots for a very good looking teacher. All Cheshire did was giggle at them,

"All right, one by one now, you all can take turns!"

Alice groaned and shook her head. _Honestly, it's like she's a gold digger…! _Alice thought. "Cheshire, I'm going to go look for Alastor." Cheshire nodded while loving every bit of the attention she received.

As Alice wandered through the bustling dance floor, she clumsily bumped here and there, apologizing left and right. _Ugh…there are too many people here! I won't be able to find Alastor like this…where could he have gone? _Pay no mind, Alice wasn't drawn to Alastor at all by the least chance or so she thinks, but the fact that he was her date and a gentleman should never leave his date, correct? He wouldn't be a gentleman at all if he did. To and fro, Alice wriggled her way through the crowd. She stopped mid step to see the Queen of Hearts in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat in fear. The Queen locked eyes with her. Her face seemed red…not red with anger more like…

"If it isn't the sweet looking Alice!" Drunk… "Are you enjoying the party, dear?" She twirled and put her arms around Alice's shoulders. Alice turned stiff. "Now, Alice, don't be so stiff as a twig! I won't cut your head off! Not now at the moment, that is!" She giggled in her intoxication of champagne.

_How much did she have_? Alice thought. _I can smell it…_The Queen's smile was crocked but nevertheless she was happy, not the cut-your-head-off happy, of course. She seemed looser and limber and her guests had a delightful time watching their queen struggle to walk across the ballroom. "Marcellus!" She sang out. Immediately, Marcellus pushed aside Alice and went by his Queen's side to steady her. "Thank you, my sweet! Now where was I—Why hello Lord BellaBottom, how is your ass doing in this fine evening? I'm sure your donkey business is going well?" She cackled. The cackle sent shivers up Alice's spin. Alice watched Marcos as he simply stood there watching his Queen like a pristine hound. Alice took one advanced step towards Marcos and all of sudden he turned and walked past her, not even taking one look at Alice. She felt annoyed. There was a point where she can take so much, the poor girl.

"What the hell is his problem?" She whispered to herself and walked after him when he slipped into the hall.

As she walked into the hall and saw Marcos walking away, she yelled, "Hey Marcos!" He did not respond nor turn, he continued on walking. "Marcos!" Nothing. "Marcos, turn around! What'd she do cut your ears off?" It seems as if his brains were filled with cement. Alice groaned, grabbed a small porcelain vase and chucked it at Marcos. "Damn it! Don't ignore me!" In a flash, Marcos lifted up his hand and caught the vase in a swift movement. "Whoa…"was all Alice could say. He stared at her with cold eyes and a stamped frown. "It's just you." He stated with no emotion, "Is there something you need?"

"Uh…" Now that Alice was alone with Marcos, she had no clue in her mind of what to say. Such a poor predicament. "Marcos…what are you doing here in Wonderland? I thought you...died."

"My name isn't Marcos…it's Marcellus…and I don't know who the hell you are…"

A silent personal bomb began to tick in the hall counting down the last three seconds.

Alice laughed slightly, "Marcos…what the hell are you talking? It's me, Alice…the girl who've you looked after for the past couple years? You know...the suicidal one?"

"I don't remember such a girl…You probably have the wrong person." Three.

"You're joking, right? Marcos, if you're mad at me---"

"You're being a nuisance to me right now…I don't have time for you." Marcos turned once again, but Alice intercepted him and blocked his way. Two.

"What the hell, Marcos? You're being such an ass! You were never like this!" Alice began to yell at him.

"Get…out…of…my way…" He sharply ordered, glaring at her. Alice glared back at him. One.

"Like hell, I will! I want you to tell me, what's the matter with you! Like I said you were never like this! Do you hate me, Marcos? Is that what it is? Is it because I've always ignored you and kept pushing you away? Am I right? Tell me! Am I right, Marcos?!" Alice was suddenly pushed to the ground and when she returned her gaze to Marcos. A rapier was aimed at her face.

"Just…shut up…" His bangs covered his hardened green eyes.

"Marcos…"

"Just shut up…I don't want to hear another word from you…" He growled at her.

"Marcos…" She called out to him sympathetically. Her hands reached up to him, but he swiped it away with his rapier, causing a cut on her hand. Alice looked to see a trail of blood flow down.

"And don't say my name like you know it! My name is Marcellus. I am the Royal Captain of Hearts! My life is the Queen's life!" Marcos felt a pounding headache arrive.

"No…" Alice croaked, "Stop being like this, Marcos! This isn't you at all! The Marcos I know would never become something like this! Give him back to me!"

"I'm not Marcos! I don't even know who you are!"

"Marcos!" Alice cried out to him, gripping onto her dress.

The image of a crying girl returned to his memory. He became furious. He wished not to remember these things. He wanted them gone but it seemed the Curse of the Hearts was wearing out with the presence of Alice. The pieces of fading memory must come back somehow. "I said shut up!" He lifted up his rapier and was about to silence her with one movement, but the moment he looked into her eyes. He saw the hope fade away from her eyes. There was a moment of silence. She no longer cried out to him. There were no tears flowing out of her eyes.

Alice felt empty inside. The hope was drained out of her and she no longer wanted to fight for what she wanted. She no longer wished for the hiding answers. All she wished for was to disappear, to make Marcos satisfied. _He doesn't want to remember me…he's rather happy that I'm gone…I guess it's best…if he just kills me right now…Ha…and I was beginning to gain hope for something I wanted…I finally see him and this is what I get…a repercussion of how I was to him…damn it…damn it all! Nobody wants me! It's best if I'd disappear for everyone's sake! I wouldn't be a burden anymore! I wouldn't be a burden to Marcos anymore! To anyone else! _

"Do it…" She whispered to him, "Kill me already…" she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Marcos was a taken back with her words. One minute she was desperate calling out to him, hoping for him to grab her hands or hug her and the next minute, she looked like she was hoping death would descend upon her. His feelings were mixed. He was angry but felt a singe of compassion. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he thought to himself. His ideal feelings were only for the Queen. It was he who wanted to forget Alice and all this frustration so why was it coming back? Poor Marcos. Poor Alice. The truth is the feelings that one has for another cannot be taken away by a mere allegiance or loss of memory. A memory is like a puppy, if lost, there is always a chance of it coming back to you.

"Do it!" Alice screamed at him. "Just do it! So I won't have to exist anymore! Do it so I can be forgotten!" Marcos's hand with the rapier shook in the air. He was fighting with himself. Should he do it? If he did, he would no longer see this girl and be at peace. On the other hand, if he killed her, he would have to suffer with the inconvenient voluntary guilt that would settle in his heart. Decisions can be such tedious things, but without decisions, how are we able to live among ourselves and others? Marcos struggled to find the right decision, to kill or not to kill…that is the question. Alice stared at him with angry eyes. _Would it be right? Would it be right at all to kill someone who wants it? _He thought to himself. _Forget it…If I kill her now--No…it's wrong! I can't just do that to her! It's…It's--_-. Close to breaking free of the curse, Marcos unfortunately regained conscience of what he was to the Queen. Her pet. His hand no longer shook and he was ready to strike.

"I'll be doing you a favor…" He told her with a stable voice. "I'll be ridding the world of you…" Alice nodded. The last fleeting seconds in the hall ticked slowly. Marcos's arm moved in a downward motion. Alice's eyes never left the polished silver blade soon to be drenched in her blood, but not a moment too soon did it all stop.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Buwahahahahahaha!! Sorry I was gone for so long! The last three weeks, I had research papers, test, finals, ACTs and all that fun stuff (not!) I finally got chapter 22 done! :) I am sooo glad it's summer! I can finally update In This World of Mine more regularly now! I know you guys hate me for stopping in the last couple of weeks! Forgive me! _ Didn't mean to! I swear! My friend was giving me a hard time once again with updating the story…siiiigh. This chapter is a bit iffy and I kind of don't like it except when it gets to the end, but I'm hoping I'll revise it? I do not know…anyways chapter 23 is under way :) Cliiiifffhaaaanger! :D tee hee sorry didn't mean to leave it like that but Chapter 23 will come very soon!


	23. Chapter 23: An Awkward Confrontation

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 23: An Awkward Confrontation

"Hold it, right there." A voice echoed in the hall. Marcos instantly pulled his rapier back. He turned, only to recognize his converter. "Doctor. What in Wonderland are you doing here?" Alice shocked, because she had not died yet ( Darn!), slightly moved her head to the side to see a tall persona in a black tux with a white rose tucked in his breast pocket and his hands in his pant pocket. In between his lips, an unlit cigarette was loosely fit, screaming for it to be lit and smoked to death. The Doctor walked towards them with a smile, "Come now, Marcos, it's the Wonderland Ball! Why in hell would I miss it?" He eerily gazed at Marcos through his thin framed glasses. The Doctor noticed Alice on the ground and scoffed at Marcos while walking past him, "My God, Marcellus, have you lost your manners? When a girl is on the ground like this you don't go and point a sharp stick at her!" He bent down to Alice.

"Are you all right, dear?" Alice could only nod. The Doctor took one look into her eyes and gave an awkward grin. "So this is the girl…" he muttered, "…she has a very pretty face and an adorable nose."

"You know…I can hear you…" Alice stated with an aggravated tone.

The Doctor widened his eyes, "Well, I'm sorry about that! Didn't mean to be rude! I was simply interested in your eyes that is all!"

_My eyes? _Alice could only scoot away from the Doctor fearing he would be somewhat like Cheshire. _Oh God…What if he was one of Cheshire's client. My God, that whore gets around a lot! _Alice thought. For some reason, Alice was angry at the Doctor. She was a tad bit close to death but more or less a bit relieved. Talk about a bipolar moment. With Alice being in thought, the Doctor had the chance of taking a closer look at Alice and lifting up her chin.

"You're a pretty face." The Doctor complimented, "Very thin on the side…not too fat, not too skinny. Reminds me of my cold dead wife. May God bless her hated soul in hell." Alice blinked. The comment was awkward enough. Alice didn't know whether to accept it or not, she would rather take the insults from the Caterpillar much less the compliments from the Doctor.

"Doctor…I don't think our Queen would appreciate it if she saw you mess around with this troublemaker." Marcos warned him. The Doctor sighed and stood up. He then helped Alice get back on her feet.

"Marcellus, you must really learn how to relax… if you have some trust issues with me, like my wife, just tell me." He joked with a grin. Marcos did not find this humorous at all. It looked like he wanted to punch the Doctor in the face at any given moment, time, seconds, millisecond.

"You really are an annoying bastard, do you know that?" Marcos spat at him.

The Doctor simply yawned and returned, "Well, people and patients say I'm a prick. What else is new in Wonderland?"

"Doctor, I will not tolerate your behavior towards me." Marcos pointed his rapier at him. The Doctor falsely waved his hands in the air like some flat toned monkey and sarcastically said,

"Oh, you're going to stab me now, aren't you, Marcellus? I'm so afraid!" His tone turned serious, "Please Marcellus, give me a break. The Queen isn't even here. You don't have to suck up to her, right now. You didn't have the guts to stab that stupid childish rabbit for being late! What makes you think you'll stab me instead?"

"Piss off!" Marcos barked at him. He really was getting irritated with the Doctor, but the Doctor has his own amusement and he really enjoyed Marcos's pain as did similarly Cheshire with Alice.

"It's very amusing, Marcellus. How much you can be easily annoyed at the slightest things. Will you be more aggravated if I did this?" Alice saddened squeaked as she was pressed to the walls. The Doctor had her pinned to the walls. "Oh God!" Alice squawked. Very awkward situation…or position.

_What the hell is this guy doing?! _Alice screamed in her head. He was probably just playing around to push Marcos's button but Alice thought it too extreme to include her. The Doctor lifted Alice's chin once again, turned his head with his eyes on Marcos, and whispered to him, "What will you do now, Marcellus? Are you prepared to stab me? My back is turned." Alice looked at Marcos and she could see the seething frustration seeping through his eyes. His grip on the rapier tightened.

"Doctor!" Alice widened her eyes. Could it be? She turned her head to the side to see Alastor, standing a couple of feet away from them with his arms crossed, staring at them in that awkward position. _Oh Alastor! Thank God! _Alice turned back to the Doctor who had a large smile on his face. She immediately pushed him off and slapped him. The slap resounded in the halls, causing the singing flowers to flinch in pain from the sonic. The Doctor rubbed his cheeks and looked at Alastor. He then shot a smile at him,

"If it isn't Alastor…How are you doing, my boy?" Alastor gave the Doctor a dark stare.

"I'm fine…" Alastor said through his clenched teeth. "Alice. What is going on?" Alice couldn't think of an answer. Everything went by in an instance. The Doctor yawned and told his son,

"Oh don't worry, Alastor. I wasn't doing anything 'inappropriate'. "

"I thought you were at work."

"Well, my surgeries today went well. Some died. Some lived. Those who survived the operation are getting some rest so I have some time on my hand. Now, son, don't give me that face! It's like you don't want me here! I do like to have some free time once in a while!" Alastor did return a comment to his father but looked at Marcos, who had a tight look on his face.

"Good evening, Marcellus. It's nice to see you again after a short while." Marcos nodded in agreement and courtesy. Everyone turned quiet. Alice, who thought it best if she left, took one small step away and was caught like a mouse was with cheese.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" The Doctor cooed at her. He reached for her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Both Marcos and Alastor yelled at him. The Doctor felt as if he was committing a crime. He smiled at Marcos and lifted an eyebrow. Marcos grimaced and looked away. Alastor walked over to him and took Alice away from him. She was cradled by Alastor's side.

"Now, Alastor, no need to get uptight with me." The Doctor joked.

"I'll be damn, if I let you touch her…" Alastor hissed in return.

"Don't talk to me like this, my dear beloved Son ." Alastor twinge at the word. Alice gasped.

"S-son?" She looked up at Alastor, "Wait a minute…Alastor, this guy is your---?"

"He's my father." Alastor said in disgust. "The honorable Doctor of Wonderland and one of the advisors of the Queen of Hearts."

"What the hell?" Alice's mind was turning into a field of tornadoes and twisters. She was beginning to become dizzy, until she heard Marcos scoff, "This is a useless conversation…I'll be taking my leave. I have better things to do then listen to bickering false family."

Alice called out, "Marcos, wait!"

"I told you already. My name isn't Marcos…" and with that he disappeared to the end of the dark hall. Alice saddened her eyes. _Damn him. _The attention returned to the "Father" and the "Son". They were seemingly staring each other down like no tomorrow. Of course, they only had the night and it did make sense since it was almost two hours before next day which was tomorrow.

Stepping back slightly between the two and taking a close observation, Alice thought to herself there would be no way Alastor would be the Doctor's son. Alice didn't know the Doctor on a personal basis, obviously. She had only met him only minutes ago.

_This guy is Alastor's dad? They don't even have the same looks…_

While Alastor had the dark black hair, penetrating violet eyes and lean face, the Doctor had the contrasting look of gray hair with green and blue eyes with his thin framed glasses and more of an oblong face. He also had small bags under his eyes which looked like it was caused by stress, lack of sleep, and weariness. There was a very large difference between Alastor and Doctor and the oh-so-popular Young versus Old argument.

The Doctor whined slightly, "Since Marcos is gone that is the end of my fun and apparently, you don't enjoy the company of your own father, Alastor, so I suppose I'll look for some entertainment elsewhere! Let's see…" He glanced over at Alice, who twitched when she noticed his eyes lay upon her. Not in a creepy way! Of course not! Not in the eyes of the Doctor! With a hint of sarcasm and a compliments to add to his personality pot. "Alice, is it?" Alice nodded hesitantly "Will you accompany me to the ballroom, please?"

_The room is just behind you! Go yourself! _Alice wanted to tell him. The Doctor grasped Alice's arm and began to lead her away until Alastor pulled her back.

"I don't think so, Doctor." Alastor glared. The Doctor smiled at his son.

"Alastor, I would like to share a dance with this girl…I won't hurt her in anyway."

"You said that to the last girl you danced with and ended up cutting her open like some psycho surgeon!"

"You forget…" The Doctor's eyes glimmered with a hint of insanity. "I _am _a psycho surgeon. Of the Queen of Hearts with details. I was bored anyways…and she was drunk as hell! I couldn't resist." Alice felt the surge of pure anxiety weld up in Alastor as well as the pure amusement of torture that emitted from the Doctor. The two forces were colliding and she was stuck in the middle! Poor girl!

Alice couldn't help it, "Mind you boys that I'd like some air!" Both Alastor and the Doctor noticed that they had been face to face, literally, and causing a bit of uncomfortable closure for Alice. They parted and Alice lightly gasped for air. "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry, Alice." Alastor apologized sincerely while holding her arm.

"It's fine…at least you didn't suffocate me." She said bluntly. Alastor smiled at her. Alice didn't know why but she was a bit happy to see Alastor smile, seeing his dark face was a bit unsettling for her.

The Doctor, looking a bit annoyed, checked his watch. "Aw…poor me. Time is passing by rather quickly." The watch on his hand had its own small hands moving around in complete cycles. "I believe I've run out of time for this encounter. If the party still continues, I'll come back for some other suitors, but for now I'm off to work again!" He lifted Alice's hand and gave her a sweet kiss on it. "It was very nice meeting you, Alice…" Why did the manner seem so familiar to her? She looked at the Doctor and then to Alastor, from Alastor to the Doctor.

It was the obvious trait of being courteous when leaving and saying goodbyes, that was what was so familiar to her. They both had the same traits of greetings and departures. Like Son like Father? Or was it the other way around like Father like Son? How funny it was and strange. With the quick hand kiss, the Doctor straightened up and walked past them.

"Your work is the other way, Doctor!" Alastor told him without turning around. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and shrugged.

"Too lazy to turn around…I'd rather walk around …it takes a while longer and that's what makes my patients so restless!" He laughed, opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut.


	24. Chapter 24: Revisiting Memory Lane

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 24: Revisiting Memory Lane

Alastor had a face of relief. He walked over to a row of red cushioned seats and sat in one of them. He sighed with weariness,

"I thought he would never leave…" Alice took her time with Alastor and followed suit, sitting next to Alastor in the next empty seat. She carefully studied his tired face. What has he been doing to look so grim? It wasn't like him.

"Are you all right, Alastor?" Alice had a hard time asking. She was never concerned about the well being of others.

Alastor scoffed with a sense of humor and assurance. "It's no matter. I was walking around, over thinking about some subjects. There's nothing wrong."

"Well, there was definitely _something _wrong with your…" Alice didn't finish, knowing it would become uncomfortable for Alastor to discuss.

"Father. Don't worry, Alice. I honestly don't mind you mentioning him. He's a bit irritating, is all." He balled his fist ready to punch someone in the face. Alice stepped away and laughed nervously.

"It's weird…both of you have similar manners---."

"---Don't even say that---." Alastor interrupted.

Alice continued on anyways, "---but you both don't share similar looks…Your eyes are completely different from his and you have a better face than he does. The only reason for that would be if you were his adoptive son or something…" Silence was the answer as Alastor simply looked at Alice until she processed it into her blunt mind. Maybe it was because of Cheshire she had become more blunt. Alice soon got the message and made an 'Oh' with her mouth.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to..."She trailed off into the echoes of awkwardness.

Nothing was said between the two for a while. They heard the laughter and chatter of the crowd within the room. The guests did not take notice of Alastor and Alice sitting in the hall. Alice didn't know what to do, she lifted up one leg and placed it underneath her, making a half Indian sitting position on the chair. She then swung her free leg back and forth slightly like a child in class listening to the teacher explain what the multiples of three were and the difference between the printing of capital "I(i)" and lowercase "(L)l", but to a child, there really was no difference between the two. Alice lifted her chin towards the ceiling, hoping to think of something to discuss, but the only thing that came to her mind was relationship between the Doctor and Alastor.

"You're curious." Alastor stated with no movement. Alice jumped from the sudden comment. She shook her head, hoping to not cause any more irritation to Alastor. "You're curious about the Doctor and I…how he adopted me…what he actually is…"

"I-I don't! Honestly!" Sure she does. "It's none of my business to know! You don't have to tell me anything." The curiosity is killing her inside.

"Alice…the tone in your voice…hints that if you don't find out who the Doctor is…you'll die of curiosity. I don't blame it." Alice felt a bit guilt, "…what do you wish to know?"

Alice scratched her chin with a finger. "How the hell should I know what I wish to know? It's your father! Just tell me about him!"

Alastor chuckled, "Do you mind if we use a quick route for my history? It's the only way to get in the direction I wish for it to go."

"Go ahead…"

"It includes revisiting Memory Lane." Alastor warned.

_Oh God…Again? _Alice groaned. The last time she went to Memory Lane, Alice did not enjoy the outcome or surprise at the end. She hesitantly said, "L-let's go…"

Alastor took Alice's hand, "I assure you. The end won't be like Cheshire's."

"Wait a minute! How'd you know about that!" Alastor with an enjoyable face told Alice,

"It was part of the examination I gave you." Alice twitched, _Bastard…Wonder what else he went through in my head…_ "So are you ready?" Alice nodded in assurance, "All right then, look into my eyes."

"Why…?" Alice questioned, "That's a pretty cheesy thing to say."

"It's the only way for us to get into Memory Lane."

"By me staring at your eyes?" Alice slowly stated. "That's just weird."

"Alice?" Alastor lowered his eyes with a smile.

"What?" Alice blinked. He leaned in and whispered in her face.

"If you don't shut up, I'll never satisfy your curiosity." Alice frowned, "Now look straight into them." Alice did as she was told. She gazed into Alastor's eyes which had turned from violet to glowing magenta. She felt herself being sucked into hypnosis. She found herself in the dark once again.

"Alastor?" There was no response. "Alastor!" She called out. _That jerk! He better have not left me here for dead! _"Alastor!" She sighed. "Great…I'm stuck in the dark with God knows what!" She felt a hand grab her shoulders, she screamed and her mouth was covered by the other hand. It was Alastor.

"Shhh. Alice, why must you be so loud?" He took his hand away and Alice sulked.

"It's not my fault! This place is so damn dark! I can barely see anything! I can't help but scream if somebody or _something_ grabbed my shoulders out of nowhere!" Alastor shushed her, "Oh fine! Shush the girl who was scared to death!" No sooner was the darkness brightened and both Alastor and Alice appeared in a small cramped room with two small beds and a table near the window. Alice noticed a little boy sitting on the bed closest to the window and looking out of it. His hair was short and his back was turned so Alice could not see his face.

"Is that you?" Alice asked.

Alastor only leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed. "You will see."

"Alastor!" The sitting boy quirked up when he heard his name being called and jumped off the bed, Alice could see his face now. He was small and a side bit skinny, but he looked cute enough to scoop up into your arms and hug the entire day away. Young Alastor was wearing dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black tie. Alice stepped to the side, seeing young Alastor rush out the door. Before they could follow, Alice complimented, "You were cute when you were little. I have to give you that."

"Tell me about it…All the fat nuns in the Wonderland Orphanage would come up to me and pinch my cheeks till they were sore and most of the girls here especially the older ones would come up to me asking if I would like to have some candy. It was somewhat annoying at one point."

Alice giggled, "I would call it a blessing. I bet some of the boys would be jealous." Alastor sighed. Alice took this as a wrong approach, "I have a feeling they beat you up because you were cute with the girls?" Alastor's face turned grim and it looked like his spine shivered from the haunting memories.

"It was kind of the opposite of that…I don't know why but they seemed to _like_ me as well and I say the word _'like_' very very loosely." Alice could only leave her mouth open.

"W-what?!" _Wow…being a pretty boy even in an orphanage and being liked by both boys and girls…I'd say that's a curse and a blessing._ Alice moved on to a different subject, "So why were you all dressed up? Was it the day the Doctor came and adopted you up?"

"No. Not exactly. It was a field day to the market and everyone was forced to go to it. The fat nuns in the orphanage were a bit too lazy to carry all the food home for the children so they use us to carry food home; as for being dressed, the fat nuns always thought that being in proper dress was a form of cleanliness; it also goes for mass as well…"

"So the Wonderland Orphanage was of Catholic religion?" Alice did not know much about religion around the world. She was never really interested in such trivial things.

"I can't really say," Alastor shrugged, "…I never questioned the fat nuns."

"Okay, when you say fat nuns. I'm assuming their personalities are mean? They can't be fat---Oh whoa!" Alice jumped a little and bumped into Alastor. Her eyes met a very grotesque looking face a couple feet away. To be exact, three very grotesque, fat looking nuns. All three in which had fat pimples and boils on their faces along with a very long crooked nose. The boils were so vulgar, you swore you could see one of them have a lip and frown. One of the pimples seemed about to pop at any time. Along with boils and pimples, their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. They resembled somewhat of hamsters? Alice thought, and as a matter of fact, all three nuns were, in deed, very fat, they had large bodies that looked like the size of four fat chubby children combined. They also looked like they had short stubby legs. They all wore habits* as nuns and a white wimpet to show as a veil over their heads. Alice was scared to see what was under those wimpets. They were short, fat, ugly nuns. Alastor forgot to add the words short and ugly.

There were children of different ages gathered in the room all in different corners and walls, all in their own little groups. They laughed and talked to one another, young Alastor was left in the corner of the room with his hands behind his back minding his own business. He looked bored. Alice glanced over at him until one of the nuns yelled,

"All right, children! Settle down! It is time to go to the Market Place! Are we all excited?" The children cheered and jumped in glee. All formed two lines according to gender and height. It was all in perfect symmetry. Pair by Pair, the children walked out the door with Alastor and Alice following behind.

A/N: * A habit is a uniform that the nuns wear. A wimpet is the white part of the clothing that you see on her head cap veil…thingy? Yeaaah my clothing terms are like off XD haha sorry! I have nothing against nuns! I swear I don't! I love nuns question mark (?) But thank you so much for reading In This World of Mine :] and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the storyline! Yay for summer vacation!

MidnightKitsune: HAPPY SUMMER DAYS! :]


	25. Chapter 25: The Small Story of Duchess

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 25: The Small Story of Duchess

The Wonderland Market Place was truly an unruly place. Full of dealers and bargainers and petty pocket thieves. Near some stalls, you would see old crones bargaining for lowered prices while flailing around a body of a dead chicken and that sad dead chicken would be accidentally whacked in somebody's face in the process. There were fishers men in their stalls yelling out, "Fish! Caught Fresh fish! Wonderland's Best Catch! Cheap Price!" Alice peeked over to see a row of different shades fishes ranging from the colors of crimson red to bright yellow and hot pink, strange to her eyes. In the next stall over was a vegetable shop that reminded Alice of her own world, but within the stalls the vegetables had opposite names of what they actually were, such as a pickle would be called a carrot and a cabbage would be called a tomato. Alice wondered if they had…She went over to the other stall, a fruit stall, and widened her eyes when she saw a perfectly sliced orange but within the orange instead of fleshy orange fruit, there was the white flesh and core of an apple. An Orpple. And people honestly say that when you have an apple and orange, you can't combine them to make an Orpple. The whole theory has been shattered in the eyes of Wonderland. Alice felt her shoulders being tapped and saw it was Alastor.

"Alice, we can take a trip to Wonderland Market Place some other time, we're losing the group." He smiled. The children were still in a large group with the three nuns ahead of them. They all stopped in their tracks and each nun had a round her neck a whistle.

"What are they doing?" Alice whispered to Alastor.

"It's a usual routine. You see, each of fat nuns are supposed to carry a whistle for their group. Each whistle having a different tone or screech, whatever you wish to call it. Once the whistle has been blown, the children must go to his or her group with that specific sound." Each nun took her whistles and signaled their groups. The first nun had a high pitched noise. The second nun, a low toned whistle…it was more like a horn, but there really was no difference! The third nun blew on her whistle, but no sound came out. Alice couldn't understand it.

"Her whistle isn't working…" She stated. "It's broken."

Alastor chuckled, "Actually, it's not…it's a dog whistle." Alice flinched. A dog whistle?

"That's pretty sad…a dog whistle…You're basically being called a dog! Sucks to be in that group!" She saw young Alastor walk over to the third nun with the dog whistle and felt herself grow smaller, "I take that back…" She whispered.

Alastor and Alice followed the third nuns group and they wandered off into the opposite direction of the other groups. When the group had reached their point, the nun turned around and gave a large smile, showing her disgustingly colored and misplaced teeth. Was that a piece of spinach?

The nun's voice had a cackle to it, "We are here, children! I will give you each five Wonderland dollars and I will assign you all something you must get for dinner tonight! You better get it right! Or else it's the whip for you! And don't lie either! Remember, Father Toad's word! If you lie, the heavens will throw up on you!"**

One boy raised his hand and asked, "Does that mean we'll smell like vomit?" The children giggled and laughed.

"Joseph, I don't want to hear your stupid remarks!" The nun spat at him in anger.

"But---!" Joseph was immediately silenced.

"I said no, Joseph! Now get in a straight line! Straight line!" All the children obeyed and each one were given an assigned food and left off on their small mission.

"Wow…that nun is really strict, isn't she?" Alice said.

"That's Sister Cook. It may be obvious but she's the one who cooks for the entire orphanage so it's understandable why she would be so strict with the ingredients. If even one of the children messed up, it would be Hell's Kitchen. Sister Cook used to sing with her sister in the kitchen. What was the name of that damn song again?" He scratched his head and it came back to him, "It was something to do with a baby boy who wouldn't stop sneezing. Ironically enough, it was her sister's baby."

"When you mean 'sister'? You mean the other nuns that went the other way?"

"Oh no, Sister Cook's sister is an actual family member. She visits the orphanage often. Her name is Duchess. She doesn't have a husband, who I presume was dead, and she was left to care for the baby boy alone. The first time I saw her was when I went to clean my plate after dinner. She was a sad thing, she was. Come to think of it…she reminds me of you."

Alice felt a nerve unhinge, "What are you calling me? Some kind of woman that was left alone to live by herself with a baby…Minus the baby…?" It hit Alice that the Duchess did sound similar to Alice herself actually. It was a strange coincidence. She shook it off. "Anyways, what happened to her?"

"It's a sad story, really, but when the old Queen of Hearts passed away and the new Queen of Hearts was crowned, Duchess was arrested and imprisoned for adultery."

"Ugh…and I'm assuming that new Queen is the one I just met a while ago?" Alastor nodded. "She has issues! Duchess didn't do anything though! She was trying to live peacefully with her son."

"The Queen of Hearts has her own reasons. She usually tries to find ways to frame her victims, including digging into their past. Unfortunately, she found Duchess's…" There was a sound of guilt in Alastor's voice. Alice took notice.

"Alastor…you sound like…it was your fault she went to prison." Alastor seemed to be holding his breath.

"…It's because it is my fault…" He said in a low voice. Alice widened her eyes.

"How can that be…" Her voice trailed off. She remembered Alastor's special ability of going into people's past. "…The Queen used you…" Alastor grimaced at the terrible memory.

"It was my job…I had no choice…if I had refused, she would kill Duchess…So I had to…" His shoulders looked like it was shaking. He seemed so fragile and Alice could only watch his state. "Though…I don't think she recognized me…she only saw me that one time…I looked entirely different after a couple of years. I heard her son was killed, was thrown off a bridge and into a river by someone. How vulgar! When Duchess looked at me with her eyes…it was like she was asking me 'Why…what did I do?' I wanted to say 'You did nothing', but I couldn't…It was strange though…Duchess didn't cry for her imprisonment, she didn't yell at the Queen, she didn't struggle with her captivity. She was so calm…I wonder what she was thinking at the time…The Queen told me later that what I did was good and for the sake of Wonderland to rid it of people like her who committed horrid crimes. I still feel guilty for doing it…It's kharma. Right, Alice? I was rewarded with kind words from the Queen, but I felt guilty inside…Is it irony, Alice? Or is it kharma?" He looked at her with sad glossy violet eyes. His face seemed all the more tired from what was before. It had added on to his worries. Alice felt sympathy for him. She knew how he felt. In her own world, there were so many burdens to carry on after her parents had died. School, doctor appointments, work, though Alice really didn't have any work because she skipped so many days so Alice assume she was fired, but still…the feeling that Alastor has was the same Alice had felt for so long.

Finally, Alice softly said, "It's not your fault, Alastor…" Alastor looked up at her with disbelieving eyes. "Okay…sure, you went into her mind and dug into her dark past…sure, that's what you did to me too…" she added but dismissed it and continued on saying, "…but it wasn't your fault! It wass the Queen's! She was the one who made you do it! You had no choice! If you think about it though…you may have saved her life. The Queen was probably testing you…testing your loyalty to her." The word 'loyalty' pierced Alice's heart. _Marcos_. She remembered his words, '_My life is the Queen's life!' Sucks for me, doesn't it…?_ "Alastor…she's still alive…isn't she?"

"Maybe…" He said uncertain.

"When we get out of Memory Lane, you can check." Alice assured him, "If she's still alive…you can just say you're sorry…say sorry for the pain you caused her…you're carrying the guilt around like a rock…in the end, it'll bring you down if you don't confront the problem…Right, Alastor?" _God, I sound like some kind of saint! _

"You know, Alice…." Alastor chuckled to her and himself, "I never knew you would say things like that…I always thought you would say words of gloom or some sort like that." Alice couldn't help but give a small smile. She felt good about helping somebody for the first time.

A/N: **This is actually a reference to an actually experience haha. I go to an expensive catholic school (but I'm not catholic, I'm Buddhist) and my religion teacher who I've had for freshmen and sophomore religion told me that there was this father (who was pretty mean) and had this strict habit or whatever and told kids 'If you lie! Jesus barfs/throws up on you!" and there was something else too that dealt with sneezing and boogers but I can't remember! Ha ha! So I'm just sitting there staring at my teacher for a full two minute before I cracked up laughing. I thought it was really funny. I'm not bagging on any religion or anything. Honestly, I love all religion I think they are all unique. I just have this thing with my friends were we kind of discuss about different religion in a funny aspect, but we respect them all the same :]. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

MidnightKitsune: It's so hooot D:!!


	26. Chapter 26: The Case of the Doctor

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 26: The Case of the Doctor

"Well, shows you to judge me!" She stuck her tongue at Alastor. "Hey…where's mini-you?" Alice looked around but she could not see young Alastor anywhere. "Oh no! We lost him!" She said distressed.

"Don't worry, Alice…I know where young Alastor went…This is _my _Memory Lane after all." He began to lead the way. "…and don't worry, your curiosity will be satisfied in due time." Alastor took the lead through a strange route and Alice followed. She noticed some of the children she had seen in the group. Some stall owners looked very irritated as one of the children feigned blindness and crying out for leftover bread and fish.

"Please! I need some bread!" The small "blind" child cried.

"Forget it!" The stall owner yelled at him.

"I'm blind! Have you no sympathy for the blind?" The child did have a point, sadly. The stall owner sighed and gave in. He went through his sack, pulled out a large loaf of bread, and gave it to the boy. A minute or two passed until, the boy had a slight fault in his plan. He looked at the loaf, stared up at the stall owner and asked, "May I have some more?" The stall owner became very angry at that point. Alice could only manage to watch the situation from afar.

_Well, I guess Jesus will barf on you now for lying…_ "Alastor, did you really scavenge around for food from stall owners?"

"From time to time, I managed to get food every now and then. I spent most of my time earning money from people by telling their character."

"Telling their character? That sounds like an…odd…job."

"Not so. It was fascinating. I was born with the ability to look into people's past, as you know of already, and analyze their mind from a psychological point." Already Alice was getting lost in his complex words. "But I didn't know much about my abilities until the Doctor told me about it."

"And when was that?" Alice blinked.

"Today." He smiled and pointed to a large crowd surrounding a little boy. "I used to always come to this spot to do my tricks. I sometimes used my methods to get food. It's like killing two birds with one stone." They walked over to the crowd and young Alastor was demonstrating his technique of mind analysis with a lady with caked on make-up.

"So, little boy, you think you can truly tell me what happened in my past and know what my character. Well, I can tell you right now! I am as free and pure as a bird!" She had a Cockney accent.

Young Alastor smirked, "Do you wish to test me? I assure you results may vary…It'll be life changing and a bit embarrassing." Squeezing through the crowd, Alastor and Alice finally reached out to the front of the stage. Young Alastor's eyes were glowing magenta with some amusement and cockiness.

"Can I have your name, please?" Young Alastor politely asked.

"Ivanna. Ivanna Mislead." The lady enunciated.

"Mislead is an interesting name." He complimented.

"Why, thank you! It is a very sophisticated name, I must tell you." She gloated.

"I can see why." He chuckled.

"Get to it! I want to hear what you say about my 'past'." Mislead crossed her arms and lifted up her chin.

"Well, Mislead, right now, I can honestly say you have a very provocative past and an 'active' one I can say." The crowd began to murmur as he emphasized the word 'active'.

"Active? I honestly don't understand what you mean by 'active'."

"You slept with three men in which one had wife. You used a child to get the first man to believe that you were a poor widow with a sick child, you then took his money after you slept with him and left the child with him…" The crowd began to murmur louder. Mislead could only look at him with disbelief.

"W-well, that's not true! A lot of whores do that!"

"Apparently you're one…" Alastor noted, "The second man you slept with, you were rather bored so you decided to slept with him and make him fall in love with you. You succeeded in that and evidently, left him penniless."

Mislead became rather upset and was looking red in the face. "Now look you---you have no right to---!"

"You wanted to know if I could see your past. I simply delivered the facts."

"I will not stand for this embarrassment!" Mislead threw her fist down and glared at him.

"Everybody must get embarrassed at least one time in their life…shall I go on?" Alastor teased.

"No! Enough of this blasphemy!"

"Even if I didn't, the embarrassment will continue to cling on to you. Enough people already know a large portion of it. Why stop?"

"I'll kill you!" Mislead ran to the nearest stall and grabbed a plank wood. The stall owner tried to make her stop but that only resulted in a large bat in the head. "I'll rid Wonderland of a pest like you!" Alastor did not show a face of fear nor despair, only a look of disgust. Alice gasped as she saw Mislead raise her arm up in the air with a hunched back. She resembled an angry gorilla. Before Mislead threw down the plank, her arms were caught by a bystander.

"Now, now Mislead, must we get nasty?" The bystander casually asked.

Mislead faced the bystander with a nasty look but changed her expression when she realized who it was. "D-Doctor!" The Doctor smiled at her and released her arm. Mislead pointed at young Alastor.

"This-this-this…. demon! This demon has patronized me! Doctor! I want you to do something about him! Throw him in the Wonderland River for the Wonderland Sharks to eat him!" The Doctor chuckled and briskly walked over to young Alastor with his hands in his pockets and his cigarette in his mouth lit. "Mislead…you know as well as I do that I cannot throw a child into the Wonderland River."

"Why not?! The demon deserves it!"

"Okay…" He lifted up one finger, "One, I know it maybe legal to throw a child into the river but it is against my moral standards as a doctor and surgeon and two…" He lifted up another finger but young Alastor finished instead.

"Two, Wonderland Sharks aren't carnivorous. They eat seaweed." The Doctor laughed.

"Smart boy!" The Doctor complimented and patted the boy on the head.

He bent down to him, "What's your name?"

"My name's Alastor." The young boy replied.

"Alastor…such a princely name. Where are your parents, Alastor?"

"I don't have any parents. I'm living in the Wonderland Orphanage." Alastor's eyes had returned to the normal violet shade it once had been.

"Really now? The Wonderland Orphanage? I assumed a boy like you with a special ability would be in a fabulous home."

"Look again, old man, your assumption was wrong."

The Doctor was a taken back, "Sharp tongue. So tell me, son, do you know a lot about your ability?" Young Alastor looked unsure but shook his head, "That's a shame. A poor boy like you out in the streets like this getting money and misusing your abilities…you can make actual use for it in the medical field. How does that sound?"

"Sounds stupid." Alastor scoffed. The Doctor crossed his arms. He was head to head against the boy. It seems as if the boy's mind was similar to his. The Doctor had a thought in mind. In his own heart, he wanted to use the boy's abilities, utilize it for experiments and what not, other than that he also wanted the boy to further discover his own capabilities for himself. He was a unique Chess piece and could be useful in getting what he needed from the Queen of Hearts. He bent down to the boy.

"You have a sharp mind." The Doctor complimented.

"You're breath smells like dead smoked bugs." Alastor glared, his eyes glowing magenta.

The Doctor chuckled at the boy's firm retaliation and eyes. "I see that you are already trying to look into my past. Tell me, is it working?"

Alastor was struggling for the first time. His body tense. "M-maybe…"

"Come on, boy, get into my mind. Look into my past." The Doctor prompted with mockery.

"I-I can't…" Alastor finally said. He finally loosened his shoulders and looked at the ground. He was surprised. This was the first time he was unable to look into someone's past. Normally, everyone had a past and it was easy to access because of the person's vulnerability in society, but it seems that the Doctor is different from everyone else. Something was a dread over him. Something dark was lurking underneath that solid exterior. In Alice's eyes, the Doctor looked the same as she had last seen him in the halls. No changes were about.

"What's that? You can't? I wonder why." The Doctor grinned at him. Mislead was getting a bit irritated just standing around; she had hoped the Doctor would do something to punish the boy.

"Doctor! Would you please get rid of this nuis---." The Doctor held up a hand silencing her. Mislead stepped back, a bit appalled by his gesture. "Doctor!"

"Do not bother me, dear lady Mislead. I am tired of your presence."

"B-but-but!" Mislead stuttered.

The Doctor lowered his eyes and they had a tint glow to them, "I suggest that the crowd disperse…immediately." Everyone scattered. With the weight of the crowd gone, the Doctor returned to young Alastor in a happier mood. "Now that the crowd is gone, don't you feel better, Alastor?"

"…You made me lose customers, you ass." Young Alastor spat at him.

"Sorry about that! Here." The Doctor shuffled through his pockets for spare change and pulled out a twenty, "Use this money and get yourself whatever you need. All right? I need to be off to work!" The Doctor straightened up and began to walk away from him.

"Wait!" The Doctor stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to the side to listen to the boy, "Why is it that I can't read your past…are you even human?"

The Doctor chuckled, "I am a hundred percent human, Alastor. I'm just…Hm… "different" from everybody, like you. You know… if you come and live with me then you'll understand why." Alice entranced in the odd presence of the past Doctor felt herself being sucked into a cloud of taunt and insecurity. The odd presence was wafting from the Doctor. Young Alastor stared at the Doctor, unsure how to answer, but he decided. "No. I prefer not to." The Doctor frowned.

"Oh darn! I honestly thought you had taken a liking to me! Well, you can't always get what you want! Good bye Alastor!" The Doctor straightened up and left, swallowed into the misting crowd with young Alastor never leaving his eyes on him.

Alice sighed wearily, "Wow, that Doctor really is a hard case to crack…"

Alastor commented, "One of the most complicated doctors in Wonderland. Very skilled with knives and clamps and drills but sometimes you have no idea what's going to happen when you are around him…I tried for a couple of years to figure out his mind but it was no use."

"Have you even asked him why his mind was so complex?" Alastor twitched. Alastor dare not try to even have a discussion with the Doctor. He would keep it to a minimum. With his work schedule and all, the Doctor very often came home. Even when he did come home, the Doctor would stay for a minute or two and then leave for work once again. He had a very demanding job though he loved it in a sense.

"No….I try not to…He creeps me out enough when I was a child." Alastor sighed.

"True." Alice returned and noticed that she and Alastor had been transported back to the orphanage hall. Young Alastor was simply sitting at a table reading a book about mind tricks. It wasn't until one of the nuns called for him, "Alastor!" He immediately responded by looking up only to see an oh-so-familiar face. "You have a visitor, Alastor…This is the Wonderland Doctor." The Doctor stood with a smile plastered on his face and an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"We've met before." The Doctor told the nun.

"Oh, really?" The nun was a bit surprised of this small fact, "How so?"

"A week ago at the bazaar. He was simply walking around, being a small misfit and I stumbled upon him."

"Alastor? A misfit? It is hard to believe, our dear Alastor to be a misfit! He's such a good child!"

"If he is such a good child, then I must inform you that he made a woman cry and embarrassed her with a flocking crowd around her." Alastor glared at him and mouthing 'What are you trying to do?' The Doctor chuckled. "Luckily before anything worse happened, I stepped in."

"Wha-what? Is this all true, Alastor?" The nun looked at him in disbelief.

"M-maybe…" He couldn't lie to a nun. It'd be a sin. "Actually, yes."

"Oh dear me… Oh dear Lord! Forgive this child!" The nun did the sign of the cross and whispered the 'Hail Mary'. Alastor rolled his eyes. The Doctor gave a laugh of a hyena.

"Please, dear nun! Don't be so hasty with your prayers. In the specks of the situation what Alastor actually did was a good thing…He revealed the sins of the wicked woman…So it's safe to say that Alastor is not to say a misfit. I just wish to say a small joke, is all!" The nun was relieved.

"Doctor, you are horrible man…" She said with weary.

"I know. I know, I am. I just---."

"What are you doing here?" Young Alastor interrupted with a hint of annoyance.

"So hostile! Well, putting the bazaar matter aside…I came to talk to you, Alastor."

"About what?" Alastor returned to his book, but instead of reading, he gazed at the words as the Doctor told him.

"I just wish to talk to you! Is that such a bad thing?" He waved away the nun, who complied, grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat in it with his arms crossed on the head of it. "So what are you reading, my dear boy?"

"It's none of your business---"

"What are you thinking---"

"Isn't it a bit rude to butt into other people's business?" Young Alastor hissed.

"Touché. Touché." Young Alastor, fed up with this small talk, closed his book, gently laid it on the table and folded his hands.

"All right then…since I have no interest in reading at the moment…" He glared an eye at the Doctor. "…why are you really here?" The Doctor, never losing a smile, not moving an inch, sat there quietly with his eyes locked on Alastor's. He couldn't lie to him. Even if he did try to lie to him, he just couldn't try to. This young boy, thought the Doctor, was exquisite. He couldn't deny that. The boy was pretty to add. He didn't want to cut him open.

"I will be honest with you, Alastor…" Alastor's ears were open. "…I want you to come home with me…" This was somewhat new news but Alastor had no interest going home with the Doctor. He was a psychotic freak Alastor thought in both a nice and bad sense.

"No…" Alastor simply replied.

"Is there a reason?" The Doctor asked.

"Not a particular one in your case. I have no desire to be adopted by someone like you…"

"Is it because you can't decipher my mind?" That was probably one of the many reasons Alastor believed. "…or is it because you wish not to accept the fact I am like you?"

Young Alastor scoffed, "How are you and I _alike_? That's like saying we are two peas in a pod and that doesn't even relate to both of us."

"That's where you are wrong, Alastor…we are alike in a psychic and mental sense---."

"I'm not a psychotic freak!" Alastor spat at him, "I am not like you! I don't enjoy the pleasure of cutting people open and feeling their inner organs in my hands!"

"So…you have heard of me…" The Doctor received the statement as a compliment. Alice confused at this accusation, turned to Alastor.

"How'd you figure that out about the Doctor?"

Alastor, who was leaning on the bookshelf, informed Alice. "After the Doctor's leave, I met someone who had witnessed our whole interaction. He told me about the Doctor and what his legend was and more so about his personality. The man told me he was in fact a psychotic freak. Someone demented in the mind and loved the sinful pleasures of cutting people open just to see working intestines and organs. Sometimes he would get so much amusement and pleasure out of surgeries he would go mad and try to steal the healthy organs even during surgery. The nurses try to stop him and it lead to almost the whole hospital staff tying him down to the floor and injecting him with morphine. I thought the man was joking with me, telling me rumors about something unbelievable but when I went to the library to research about the Doctor. It turned out that almost all of what the old man was telling me was true. There was such an incident that happen a couple of years ago. Including a graphic picture of the Doctor himself covered in blood and a wide smile on his face."

"What the hell?!" Alice gasped, "Wasn't he sued or something?! He really is a psychopath!"

Alastor shrugged, "In Wonderland, such incidents like those are not looked up as a serious crime unless the Queen of Hearts declared it so. The Doctor did go to court, of course, but he obliged himself of patching up the patient and apologizing for the incident. After court, he kept his word and did so patch up his torn patient. The nurses were very nervous that he would turn crazy once again but he did not."

"It really does make you wonder what's really going on in that head of his…" Alice felt a shiver up her spine.

The Doctor lifted his arms up to stretch, "I'm not surprised about your little research…I always love a little criticism about the way I work…"

"That is what separates me from you! We are not alike and I'll be damn if we are!" Alastor stood up out of his chair and yelled at him.

"Oh, come now…Alastor…you are clearly not seeing our similarities here…"

"There are no similarities!" Alastor denied. The Doctor took a deep breath and scratched his head. Surely, there had to be a way through his little head. He didn't want to have to use his abilities but if it was the only way to convince Alastor.

"Alastor…" Alastor refused to look at the Doctor, "Let's make a deal…"

"What? What's the deal?" He still did not look. He kept his eyes on the table.

"The deal is…if I convince you that we are alike in any way…you will let me adopt you….but if I do not convince you that we are…then I will leave you alone…forever and I will not return. All right?" The Doctor put out his hand for Alastor to shake to seal the deal. Alastor was very hesitant. He could feel the hair on his neck bristle up and his small hand began to shake like a leaf. Something felt very wrong.

"Don't be afraid, Alastor." The Doctor coaxed. Alastor froze in place.

"I can't…" He whispered. The Doctor lowered his eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprise…a boy like you is not used to taking risks…but I assure you…Whatever I do won't be _painful_ at all…" The Doctor's eyes began to glow. Young Alastor gulped and grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor's smile, at first playful, turned sinister. "All right, Alastor…I'm sure you will get a kick out of this." Alastor tried to release his hand but the Doctor would not let go. He struggled.

"Let go! I said let go!" He demanded.

"Well, if I let go, I won't be able to convince you!" The Doctor laughed.

"What do you mean by that?! Let go of my hand!" His grip was too strong.

"You'll get a _slight _headache and numbing sensation but I assure you the pain will lessen in a couple of hours."

"What?!" Before Alastor could do anything, a hand grabbed his head and forced it on the table. Alastor tried to reach for the hand on his head but could not. He suddenly felt a rush of pressure to his skull. He began to scream.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?! It hurts! Make it stop!"

The Doctor didn't say anything. He merely held the boys head and administered his mental practices. He watched the boy squirm underneath him trying to move his head away from the pressure, the pain. "AH!" Young Alastor continued to yell. Alice felt helpless in the situation. She wished she could help but could not. The rules of Memory Lane states that one must never interfere with past memories, but the sobbing and crying of young Alastor was killing her inside. She glanced at Alastor who simply just stood there watching his past. "Please someone stop him! Somebody!" She continued to hear. Alice couldn't take it anymore. She crouched down and covered her ears. She could hear the echoes of his cries continue on.

"Do you believe me now, boy?" The Doctor asked loudly.

"This isn't fair!" Young Alastor sobbed. "This isn't fair!"

"Nothing is fair, Alastor… that is the fact of life." Young Alastor kicked and banged on the table, hoping that someone would rescue him from the clutches of the Doctor, but nobody was around.

It had been at ten minutes since the Doctor had administered the bet, young Alastor was still kicking and screaming. His voice becoming hoarse, but oddly enough he did not cry. The pain wasn't sharp enough to make him cry.

"Alastor…I won't let go until you are ready to believe me."

"Fine! Fine! I believe you! Get your fucking hand off me!" Alastor was tired of keeping polite poise. The pressure was mounting. He felt that his head was about to explode.

"Such devilish words…and I thought the nuns taught you better."

"I said I believe you! Now get your hands off me, you bastard!"

"Alastor, so you'll let me adopt you…?"

"Yes!" He screamed through his teeth.

"Hmph." The Doctor released his hand and young Alastor breath was shallow. It felt like he was gasping for air. He kept his head on the table and his eyes looked up at the Doctor who had on an apathetic face. His cigarette finally lit with satisfaction. "Now do you see how we are alike…?" Alastor didn't answer. "We are the same psychically and mentally because…just as you are able to see behind people's past and interpret who they are…I am able to use my ability to put so much pressure in their head…they can be so _easily_ persuaded…"

"You're a mad man…" Young Alastor croaked.

The Doctor smiled, "Why thank you…son."

A/N: Really sorry for the late chapter. I haven't had any motivation in a looong time until like a couple days ago when I started feeling emo x] so now I'm kind of able to write In This World of Mine. I was starting to think of writing something else too but I'm a bit hesitant of that! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. It is supposedly "mind rape" I have to admit that. Hee hee. –huggles whitekitsune- :3 Have a good day and summer! :D Thank you for reading!

Whitekitsune: A review would be nice!


	27. Chapter 27:The Dramatic End of the Night

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 27: The Dramatic End of the Night

Alastor and Alice had returned to the hall of the party. Alice was still crouched down on the ground, young Alastor's scream ringing in her head. When she had finally calmed down, Alice stood up and looked at Alastor. He had no expression of remorse or hate, not even a hint of anger, just an apathetic look.

"That's the end of your story, isn't it?" Alice commented. She heard him chuckle which made her feel slightly better.

"Why, yes it is. Does your mind feel satisfied?" He gave her his shimmering violet eyes.

"Well, half of my mind says yes but the other half is a bit traumatized." She gave him a nervous laugh and the laugh was returned with a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare?" Alice straightened her back and walked past him, "It didn't scare me!" _Maybe slightly creeped out…_ "So after the Doctor adopted you...you lived the rest of your life with him."

"That's the basic obvious truth, but as I have said before he rarely comes home and he mostly summons me whenever he needs my abilities for work. I'm only a tool…"

Alice felt saddened by the fact that Alastor thought of himself as a tool. Alastor was so charming and sweet. It's hard enough a gentleman like him would be used a tool. Well, it would be easy to believe that he was used as a tool for the Doctor, counting the way the Doctor is, of course. Alice stood in front of the Ballroom door and watched the many couples dancing with elegance. She saw Cheshire on the other side seducing two or three men all at once. She glanced over to see Marcos watching the back of his beloved Queen. It hurt her so. Her heart felt like a piece of paper being torn little by little. Alice's eyes looked away before her mind would become crazy with some insane thought. She felt warmth from behind her and turned her head to see Alastor looking out into the scene with her.

"Would you like to go home, Alice? You seemed to be a bit tired from all that has happened tonight." He took her hand delicately.

"Yeah…I guess…What about Cheshire though? Shouldn't we get her?"

Alastor smiled, "She seems to be having a grand time and it would be a sorry loss if she had to leave early. Lady Cheshire leaves with potential clients and goes home with them; so I'm sure she'll be fine."

Alice sighed, "If that's the case, then dear God, I don't have to worry about her on the way back to the mansion…" Just before both had headed out the door, Alice suddenly felt a surging pain in her stomach. She screamed and bent over, holding her stomach. "Ah!" She gasped. It felt as if she had been stabbed with a sharp dagger, digging into her abdomen. Alice saw Alastor's worried look. Her visions were blurred though with tears. The pain continued on and Alice fell to her knees, holding her stomach for dear life, hoping to stop the pain. The next thing she knew, she felt like throwing up. Her hand flew her mouth before it could happen.

"What's the matter, Alice?!" Alastor asked Alice, but she could not respond nor could she hear him very well. As the pain continued, Alice slowly looked down to see her blood stained hands. She stifled a gasp. _Did someone…no…that's impossible nobody was around! Ah! Why…why is this…? It hurts so much! M-Marcos…Marcos! God, someone help me! _Her vision began to darken, tears escaping down her face from the pain. Her face was lifted up by Alastor's hand. He was saying something but she could barely hear what.

"Alice! Breathe! Listen to me! You have to calm down! Alice!"

_God…somebody kill me! Please! Make the pain stop! _Alice threw up and saw the blood splatter her hands and the floor underneath her. Her body throbbed, her stomach churned, every nerve in her body was slowly breaking line by line, wonder what would happen next to the poor Alice would it be that her head would explode? A bit too gruesome to add and bit too quick for death to take hold. Alice felt Alastor pull her into his arms and hold her tight, her blood staining his beautiful clothes.

"Alice, I need you to calm down…" She heard him whisper sharply. How could she calm down when her body was being torn apart bit by bit? Furthermore, how can he be calm when he has a ludicrous amount of her blood on his body? "You're hallucinating." Suddenly with those quick words, Alice felt her body slowly relax. The pain in her body was still creasing on, no doubt, but it was receding in increments. Her heartbeat was slowing down. Blood was still on her hands but had stopped flowing out of her body. Her head leaned on Alastor's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around her stomach. The tears stopped falling down in miserable pain. As each disaster in her body was going away, Alice's mind blacked out.

---------------------------------

"Is she going to be all right?" Someone asked in deep concern.

"She'll be fine after the pill we forced down her throat." Another familiar voice entered.

"Poor thing…What do you think supposed happened?"

"I am not exactly certain, but I can guess whatever it was, triggered the hallucination in her mind."

_Hallucination? _Alice repeated in her head. She had a hard time opening her eyes, but as she carefully opened them up to the blinding light she saw the faces of maid DeDe and Lord Alastor.

"Alice! You're awake!" DeDe exclaimed in relief and carefully went over to hug her as Alice sat up. "Would you like a glass of water?" Alice slowly nodded though still dazed. "I'll be right back!"

When DeDe had left the room, Alastor sat on the bed Alice had been laying on. It was her room in the mansion to be exact and someone had carried her up here.

"So how do you feel, Alice?" Alice groaned in response and Alastor chuckled, "I'll take that as passable."

"What exactly happened to me---" Alice gasped and immediately removed the blanket that was covering her to see a sky blue gown to be worn. She looked around to see the dress on a chair, neatly placed without a stain of blood on it whatsoever. "Wait a minute…there's no blood on the dress?"

Alastor lifted an eyebrow, "Is that what you were hallucinating about tonight?"

Alice pointed to Alastor's clothes, "You're not covered in my blood!"

"Why would I be? Alice, you were having a terrible hallucination at the ball. You were basically convulsing."

_That's a scary thought_. Alice thought. "It felt as if someone stabbed me in the stomach with a dagger and twisted it deep within my gut….the bleeding wouldn't stop…" Alice rubbed her face.

"DeDe and I had to practically stick a pill down your throat since you wouldn't swallow it."

Alice felt violated, "How exactly did you get me back to the mansion? The castle was pretty far from where Cheshire lives…"

"Carried you here." Alastor plainly stated.

"What?! You couldn't have carried me _all _the way to the mansion!" For Alice, it was a pretty hard concept to grasp Alastor carrying her miles to Cheshire's mansion. To Alice, Alastor didn't seem…built for that kind of labor.

"Well, I did. What makes you think I didn't?"

"Um…you don't…well…Uh…" Alice tried to find a way to put this delicately.

"Go on with it." Alastor pushed her with a cold stare.

"You…don't seem…the type of person to carry me all the way here because you…." _God this is really hard to say…!_

"Alice, if you're going to try to say it, spit it out already. I'm sure it won't offend me."

"All right! You seem like a stick to me so I wouldn't think it was possible." Alice swore she saw Alastor twitch at those words. She felt a bit sorry for the words she said. She thought she had killed a small part of his dignity as a man.

Alastor cleared his throat, "Now that we have that set aside. We'll leave it at that."

"But---."

"_We will leave it at that."_ He declared. Alice shrunk back into the bed.

"Alastor? Did anybody see what happened to me tonight?" She toyed with her slim fingers, remembering the imaginary blood that had covered them.

"Luckily nobody did, but you did throw up." Alice cringed.

"Oh…that's just great…" She softly slapped her hand on her face. She wondered what exactly had happened to her to become like that. The pain was not forgotten; the thought of it sent chills down her spine. She moaned, "God….I am completely messed up…"

"You're not a complete mess, Alice. Don't say that." Alastor told her sympathetically.

She scoffed, "Like you would know…I end up in a world that I don't even know about…my only friend seems to have forgotten who I am…or rather he didn't want to recognize me and seems to dedicate his life to a heartless queen of Hell…and I convulsed into a hallucination of throwing up blood. Now tell me that is not messed up."

Alastor sat quietly, staring at her. She could feel him once again trying to pry into her mind and heart, to understand why she felt this way and what was wrong with her. Alice knew the answer to that. It was simple. She hated herself. Alice isn't surprised, mind you that. She isn't at all for the fact that every single day of her life. She had been sulking in turmoil of hate. Isolating herself from everyone she knew. The same dance over and over again.

Alastor suddenly stood up, "Well, Alice, I think it is best that I leave and allow you to sleep."

Before Alastor could leave for the door though, Alice blurted out,

"W-wait!" Alastor stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his body. "Thank you…thank you for tonight…It was…nice." Alice blushed as she said the last word softly. Alastor smiled at Alice as he returned to her once more. Following so, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Alice…" With those last words, Alice slowly drifted off to sleep with his words ringing in her ears, leaving Alastor to quietly remove himself from the room. He stumbled upon De De at the door with a glass of water.

With a surprise look and a glance at the door, De De whispered, "Is dear Alice asleep?"

"She is so." He replied. "It is best that we let her sleep. She has had a rough night." As Alastor walked down the stairs of the Cheshire mansion, his mind was heavily burdened. He was not sure of what it was that was burdened, but he felt it nagging at him like a mosquito sucking succulent blood from its victim. "She's a precious thing, isn't she?" He asked De De.

"My Lord?" De De stood at the top of the stairs, looking at him with uncertainty.

"Alice…She's a bit of a fragile and sweet girl, don't you think?"

"Of course she is, Lord Alastor…" De De lowered her eyes in sympathy.

"Even if she's a bit of a cold hearted brute?" He chuckled at her.

De De smiled lightly, "She may be a bit hard on the exterior, but I'm sure that underneath that shell is someone who's very sweet. She is just misunderstood, is all."

"Brilliant observation, and yet you've only known her for a day or two?"

"Well, I trust my Lady Cheshire so. She can very easily see a person's soul in a second or two with those keen eyes of hers."

"Hm…" Alastor continued his steps down the stairs, "Please tell Lady Cheshire that I had a grand time tonight with Alice and also tell her to take good care of Alice, will you, De De?" De De curtsied.

"I will, my Lord. Have a nice night." And with that, Alastor's footsteps echoed throughout the entire mansion until it faded into the echo of a creaking door.


	28. Chapter 28: A Curious Nightmare

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 28: A Curious Nightmare

In the darkest depths of the human soul, there is always one demon that creeps behind the halls and mazes of one's heart. It is a shadow that takes no form unless…it is your desire to see it so. Be warned though, if you wish to see the shadows of your desires, you must be fully prepared to see the form it takes. Lies, mockery, hate…'tis the very pleasure it loves to devour and evolve. '_Beware…the jaws that bite, the claws that scratch…with eyes of flame.' _It haunts your dreams, your body, your mind, your soul. It feasts upon the tears of desolation and fear. So with each passing day, the shadow grows and hides in the corner of your heart, watching and waiting for the right time to come out and grab you.

Alice was lost somewhere in the midst of her dream or nightmare, which ever would not matter. She was lost in the woods in her little blue dress and heels. It was cold and dark and the trees that stood tall seemed as if they were smiling at her condescendingly, mocking her. Alice did not know where she was going. Confused as she was, she continued to walk deeper into the dark green musky forest. Rocks that were covered in moss had faces that cried out for help. Glowing yellow eyes blinked around her. Little by little, Alice felt as if she was shrinking. They all smirked and laughed at her in her mind, laughing at her pain, her misery, her confusion.

"Little Alice, come play with us!" a child's voice called out.

"Oh yes, please play with us! We will have a good time!" Another laughed.

"It'll be most fun! We'll play jump rope and tag! Then we'll push you down the ground and drag you around the town!" The gruesome suggestion made Alice step back.

"Why do I have such weird dreams…?" She asked herself. As her feet walked deeper and deeper into the forest, Alice had realized that she was finally surrounded by darkness. No trees, rocks, not even a leaf was seen around her, but in front of her there was a large prison chamber and a mystery inside. Her little heart beat loud and strong, her mind raced as time ticked. The echo of a clock dug deeper into her curious little mind as she stepped forward and was greeted by one large eye.

"Who is this at my door? A girl, no less no more?" The strong eloquent voice rang in the chamber. Alice did not say a one word, something had struck her. "This girl who stands here looking, waiting, with a curious look on her face, is she in pain, curiosity or is she wrought with malice? Speak, girl."

Her mouth was dry. Her throat felt like it was clogged. Fear was stuck in her throat.

The voice laughed at her, it rustled within its prison home, "She has no words for me, a delightful thing, but what's more delicious is her fear I seek. It emanates off her like a sweet perfume in the wind. It makes my mouth water, won't the girl step closer please?" Unconsciously, Alice did. "Closer…" Another step. "A bit closer. My eyes are sore and I can barely see no more." She took another step, another step so close to the prison that she could feel the warm breath that escaped the cell.  
"Ah…" It chuckled, "Such a sweet smell indeed…I can see in it in her eyes, so sad and lonely. What is it girl, that you wish to want or wish to know? Oh, it seems that she does not know…how sorrowful that is…how pitiful…Must she make that frown at me? It just makes me hunger for her even more!" A disgustingly webbed claw grasped out from the cell and nearly grabbed Alice, who stumbled and fell backwards. "My, oh my…did I scare the girl? I pardon for my manners! I rarely have any self control for something so tantalizing…" Alice, still on the floor of the dark chamber sitting oh-so-very-still for a moment's wise, finally had the courage to speak. She swallowed her fear and asked,

"What are you?" Her eyes carefully watching the claw, retract itself back into the cell. She heard the being inside scoff and heave.

"The girl knows not what I am? 'Tis a joke, 'tis not a surprise though because not many people know who I am…Before I tell you who I am, you must tell me who _you_ are…It is only fair that my _guest_ have a name and should not be referred to as _girl_ all the time…"

"Alice…" She whispered. There were the sounds of dead rattling chains and a creaking noise

"Alice…" It repeated, "…such a pretty name for a sad little girl. You seem oh so familiar though, Alice…What could it be? What could it be? Alice, would you like to do me a sweet favor?" Alice did not answer. "I have been locked up in this cage for far too long and I wish to be fear from this accursed confinement." It moaned, "My body has become deteriorated and broken. I need to move around and it has been so very cramp in here! Do you understand my pain? Of being not free, Alice?" Alice unconsciously nodded her head. "Good…Good…now will you help me out?"

Alice shook her head, "I-I can't…I can't."

It groaned in pain, "But Alice! You must! A being like me must not be kept in here! It is killing me very slowly! It is like poison…little by little my body breaks down until nothing is left of me! I must be out of this wretched place!"

"I…I…" Alice stammered. Her hands shook.

"You know, the feelings of slowly dying…day by day pass in your miserable life and you feel so empty…so incomplete…you say to yourself that your life is meaningless and no one would care."

"How do you know that?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Alice…" It chuckled ominously. "I know…_everything_ about you…just about…" The webbed claw reached out for Alice again, sympathetically. "Alice…" It cooed to her, "If you help me….I will help you…I will get rid of the pain for you…I will make you forget _all of it_." Alice felt herself short of breath and the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Her nervous self was beginning to shake. Something was wrong but she knew not what. The voice appealed to her and called out in sympathy. She heard it growl in desperation. "Time is wasting!" It hissed.

"Fine." Alice gasped, "What do you want?"

The claw curved until it pointed at a lock, "You must open that lock…that irritating lock." Alice walked over to where the claw was directing towards.

"Where's the key?" Alice asked, slowly tracing her hand across the small key hole.

"Do you see that little box on the table over there?" Alice turned once around and twice around again and finally saw a small white table with a red and gold box with the engravings of _Do Not Open!!! _

"The key is inside, open it." Alice carefully lifted up the box and opened it, revealing a small gold key. What was odd about the key was that it slumbering, literally as a matter of fact. Its eyes began to slowly open as it snorted. "Wha…what's going on?" It asked in a falsetto voice, "Who are you?!"

"Um…" Alice blinked. "Hi?"

"Hi…? Hi?! Why! Didn't you know waking up a person from sleep is rude? I must not be woken up! Put me back at once!"

"But…He told me to get you out so I can open the lock…" Alice looked at the key with dismay. She was beyond confused. The poor girl.

"Who?! Who said?! I must never been used under any circumstances---!"

"I told the girl so." It interjected. The key was silenced for a second and was deathly whispered,

"You…! You deceiver! You serpent! How dare you try to fool someone into---" He turned to Alice and warned, "You must put me back at once! You cannot unlock that cell---!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I won't harm anyone!"

"Harm anyone, my key hole! That…thing…is a disaster----"

"I am misunderstood….you understand don't you, Alice---"

"Listen to me!" The key cried out. Alice did not listen to him anymore. She was sick of hearing his high voice and warnings. All she wanted was to be free of this hell she lived in, and she wondered to herself if she was that desperate to get it by any means. "Stop! Stop it!" The key wailed. "For the love of all that is good!" He sobbed, "Nooo!"

"Would you shut up!?" Alice yelled at it.

"You don't understand---!"

"The key is a bit cranky from being woken up…" It laughed, waiting patiently for his release.

"Yeah…that's a bit obvious…" Alice retorted. With each step she took towards the lock, she could only hear the echoing of her own footsteps, the slow beating of her heart, the only focus she could see was the lock that was waiting for her. It was calling out to her in despair, sobbing more like it or was it Alice's own heart that was sobbing out loud? She stood in front of the lock for a long time. She was back and forth upon the decision like a pendulum. She could still hear the screaming of the key.

_Is this right…? Should I really do this? I feel like something will go terrible wrong if I do…but that thing said it would take away the pain I'm feeling…this suffering that I've lived with all my life…Will it be worth it…Am I doing something that's going to make me feel better? I…I don't know what to…believe in anymore…_She gasped. The being detected something.

"Alice…put the key in the lock…" She didn't do it. "I said…_put the key in the lock_…" She was still frozen. "Have you been struck deaf, blind, and dumb, child? Unlock the damn lock!" It roared. With an impulse from the order, Alice stuffed the key inside the lock muffling the key's scream.

"Now, turn the key…" It ordered her for the last time. For some reason, Alice's hand wouldn't respond. "What is the matter now, child?!"

"My hand won't move…" She whispered while staring at it, "it won't move…"

"What an incompetent girl…Useless! When I get out of here, I will devour the very core of you until you cease to exist!" It snarled at her. Alice turned her face to stare into the angry red eye of the beast.

"What are you….?" She asked in a deathly ill stare and unsteady voice.

"Me…?" It laughed violently and hacked, "What I am, girl…is a----."

"Wake up! Wake up! Late! Late! Late!" Alice opened up her blue eyes and saw the ceiling of her room. She had returned to Wonderland. What was odd enough when she had returned from her dreamland, she came was face to face with a child in a white rabbit suit.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Okay really sorry for the really really really really really times three late updates...it's just that I wasn't in the mood to write the story during the duration of summer (even tho I could've) I just didn't have any motivation until a friend of mine (who is also my beta reader; she's currently trying to proofread my chapters) reminded me that I had to update and I was like "oh crap!" and so yea, lately i've been trying to organize some things and ideas to try actually end this story which would be like in a couple...i dont know...i guess...twenty? or maybe less or more, not entirely sure right now. It turns out though I do better in completing some chapters over the school year! Oh joy! But I'll try my best to get some chapters up for you guys. Hopefully I can do two at a time and update quicker that way so it won't have to be one every week or so, but um these last two chapters have not been proofread because I stayed up late to type and then submit them to so I'm really sorry for the grammar (not the best thing I'm good at) but hopefully you guys enjoyed them! Thank you for reading In This World of Mine. It makes me happy to know that people are reading this and it's also a motivation for me so thank you! Reviews are appreciated and have a nice day! :D


	29. Chapter 29: Late! Late! Late!

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 29: Late! Late! Late!

"Late! Late! Late!" The bunny child exclaimed, "Shame on you for waking up so late on such a beautiful day! Shame! Shame! Shame!" Alice was taken back. Her face showed it. The child, she saw, was wearing a white bunny suit. Her pink bangs sticking out to cover the sides of her small round face and her large pink eyes glittered at Alice in innocent attention. With Alice in a bit of a sour mood, she kicked the child off the bed with a 'thump'. With her little bottom in the air, the child turned her head and stared up at Alice with watery eyes and sniffles, "S-so…so mean! Waaa~!" Tears fell down her face like a waterfall and it never ended. Alice could only look at the child with a grouchy glare.

"Don't you know it's rude to come into a person's room and jump on a bed and who the hell are you?" She asked in a bitter tone. Before the child could say anything, the door of Alice's room swung open and there stood Cheshire with wide arms and a fun grin.

"Good morning, Alice, darling!" Alice could only moan in aggravation. _The problems just keep adding up, don't they? _The gleeful Cheshire swayed to the discontented Alice. "I assume we had a very nice sleep? De De told me all about what had happen last night. I'm sure that was a fun time, wasn't it?"

"Fun, my ass…Who is this little bunny…rabbit…child…thing…in my room?" Alice grumbled.

The child spoke up, "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Bianca Coniglia*!"

"Bianca Coniglia?" Alice repeated.

"Bianca Coniglia is Italian for White Rabbit. Clever and suitable for her, isn't it? She's also a very distant relative of mine. She came for a little visit! How lucky!" Quite the obvious statement. Cheshire picked up the small child and cuddled with her. "Isn't she the most adorable thing in the world?! Oh, I could just eat you up!" She rubbed noses with the child and Alice could taste vomit that crawled up her throat. "The reason, why she is up here, is because I told her to go and wake you up; you were wasting this lovely day away. It just didn't seem right! So now that your eyes are open, it is time for you to get up and walk about. We have plans today."

"We? Isn't it more of 'You planning something for me and then it goes awry and I end up getting in a disaster situation by a crazy mistress' sort of idea?" Cheshire looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Mm…Most likely!" She answered cheerfully. Alice twitched and retreated under the covers of her bed.

"No! Forget it! I'd rather stay under the covers then go to another place with you!" Cheshire was hurt most deeply. Her cat ears waded down and her smile was a frown.

"Oh, come now, Alice, don't be like that!"

"Yeah! Don't be like that, Alice! You grumpy whore!" Alice sprouted up from the sheets and glared at the rabbit, who retreated behind Cheshire with a mischievous smile.

"Watch it, you little rabbit twerp, before I throw you out the window and break your legs." It was painstakingly an eyesore to see that Alice was _not_ a morning person.

"Now, now, don't get so festered up, dear Alice. Staying in bed, won't do! You need some air. It's time to get up out of bed! Don't be such a sour grape!" Cheshire began to pull on Alice's arm.

"I am not getting out of this bed unless you drag me out of it!" With what had Alice said, Cheshire had an unusual grin on her face, one that filled half her face along there was a glint in one cat eye. With no struggle, not a hint of sweat, Cheshire forced Alice out of bed with a tug of an arm. Alice was on the floor with an awestruck look on her face.

"Sweet mother of----Ah!" Alice yelled as she was ,once again, dragged out of the room by Cheshire. She saw the look on Bianca's face as she laughed at Alice. Her bunny ears flapping up and down. _I swear to God I will roast that bunny! _Before Alice knew it, she was being dragged down the stairs and everyone must know how uncomfortable that is. Step by step, pain by pain, Alice felt like a ragged doll that was tied to a dog and the dog was simply running around like it had no care in the world. Suddenly, there was the door opening and the sunshine light blinding poor Alice. After a couple steps, Cheshire had finally stopped and released Alice, leaving her to lay on the ground like a piece of fabric.

"Isn't today glorious, Alice? Don't you feel the warm air tickling your skin?"

"I feel the cold wet floor on my back…" Alice retorted.

"…The bright sun cascading upon us and its light---" Cheshire opened her arms.

"--- burrowing into my retinas as I stare at it…"

"…The sounds of chirping Wonderland birds singing their songs of morning delight…"

"…I'm hungry for chicken all of a sudden…"

"Really, darling, you are a bit of a lovable being, aren't you?" Cheshire said sarcastically as she looked down on Alice's dull face.

"Yup…" Alice popped with her mouth with the sarcasm. As Alice sat up, she saw Bianca running around the yard, chasing purple green butterflies and finally crashing into a blue rose bush. Her feet were sticking out of the bush, kicking and struggling to break free from the thorny confinement.

"Shouldn't we help your bunny?" Alice pointed. 

"Oh, she'll be fine. The little thing always gets its ears in a mess…" Cheshire assured her. For a few minutes, Bianca was grunting and struggling to get out of the thorny bushes and as soon as she pushed herself out, she was covered with thorns and scratches from head to toe. She looked like she had been attack by millions of bees but with no sharp stings. She waved to them.

"I'm fiiiiine!" She yelled cheerfully and once again hopped around the front yard, getting herself stuck in one bush after another. "Wheee~!" Such a spirited child was she.

Alice watched Bianca as she leapt from side to side, giving her a slight migraine in the head. She groaned, "Watching that bunny is hurting my eyes and I feel like I'm in an oven right now…"

"It's not that hot, right now." Cheshire commented.

"Then why do I see steam coming off you!?" Alice pointed in proof. To her, Cheshire seemed to be steaming off the bat. She could see the wisp of smoke coming off her arms and shoulders. Cheshire smiled at her incandescently.

"Oh dear, you must be hallucinating, once again! It is not me that is burning, it is probably your eyes. You _were_ staring at the sun."

"Whatever! I'm going back inside." As Alice was walking towards the mansion, Cheshire tugged on her arm and held a firm grip.

"Now, dear Alice, I will let you do no such thing. I told you already I had plans for you today, did I not? I must keep a promise if you wish to progress…" Cheshire's eyes glinted a little bit with irritation. Alice had never seen a look from Cheshire. She sighed and then shrugged.

"All right, fine…but no more funny business, okay?" Cheshire grinned.

"Why…Alice…what would make you think that? I'm as innocent as a butterfly." Just then a passing butterfly and bee had crossed paths behind Cheshire and as Alice watched, the butterfly had become vicious and snarled with sharp teeth, capturing and devouring the bee in a gulp. Alice could only watch with an open mouth and twitches of an eye. "Dear Alice, don't make that face. Let us go! Bianca! Come here, sweet meat!"

"Coming, Lady Cheshire!" Bianca replied and hopped over to Cheshire with a glee.

"So what are your plans exactly?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"We'll be visiting an old friend of mine." Cheshire simply answered as they walked out of the gate of the mansion.

"An old friend? I hope he isn't crazy like all the other ones…" Alice scoffed with a cross of her arms.

Cheshire glanced over at Alice with a slight smile and noted to her, "Don't be rude, Alice…This particular person is very keen in advice and has a very humorous side to him. He'll help you find what you're looking for with a small bit of telling."

Alice huffed, "Humorous…? If you want my opinion, there's too much humor going on in this world…"

"A bit suffocating, don't you believe?" Cheshire whispered. Alice took her time to think of an answer. It was a bit weird to her of course. With that kind of question being asked, she would've answered it right away but she couldn't.

"Maybe a little bit…" Alice admitted. She felt her heart soften a little bit more, but she was not used to the vulnerability she was developing. It was somehow too much to bear. She was afraid that in the end, she would break down and become delirious of sadness and overwhelming vengeance.

"Late! Late! Late!" Bianca pulled on Alice's hand as Alice was woken up from thought. "Late! Late! Late!" Bianca repeated.

"What is the matter with you?!" Alice yelled at the spazzing child.

"Late! Late! Late!" Bianca screamed in Alice's face.

Cheshire frowned. "Oh dear…Is it really?" Cheshire checked her watch for a time but honestly she was just staring at her blank wrist, there was really no watch that was being worn. "Oh, will you look at that? We really are late!"

"You're not even wearing a watch!" Alice exclaimed.

"That may be true, but Bianca is right…we are a tad bit late. Come along now!" Cheshire grabbed Alice's other hand and began to yank and pull her with the help of Bianca.

"Ow! That hurts!" Alice complained. Bianca stuck her tongue out and had a face of amusement.

"Do not dilly dally, Alice! Time is wasting, oh so preciously! I feel like I'm getting older by the minute!" To Alice though, Cheshire seemed as if she was getting younger by the second and it was her who was getting older by the minute.

-----------------

Chapter 29 is up! Yay! I finally had some free time after doing some homework and decided to work on In This World of Mine. Once again this is not beta'd so forgive me of my grammar passion for writing has risen once again! LIKE A PHEONIX BABEEEH! Hahaha yeah I am a tad bit hyper. :] So I would like to introduce the new character of Bianca Coginlia which I have already stated in the chapter, it means white rabbit in Italian. Hopefully that is the right way to write it cause Italian is pretty similar to Spanish so I thought it would be work but yesh, Bianca Coginlia. I feel so clever tee hee. I'm glad you guys are reading this and I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic :] Chapter 30 will probably be underway if I don't have a lot of homework and studying, I'll try to fit in some time to work on it! Thank you for reading have a nice day! A review is appreciated :D


	30. Chapter 30: It's a Mad Mad World

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 30: It's A Mad Mad World

The streets of Wonderland were more vivacious the usual. It must have been from the Wonderland Ball last night. It may have been fun for everyone, well mostly everyone, not the ones who were arrested and decapitated, and it wasn't much fun also for poor Alice. The nice brisk air wrapped around her as she walked the streets. She felt her body was light and peaceful. Oddly enough she had never before felt such feelings. The feelings ended though when Bianca bumped into Alice.

"Ow!" Bianca cried and rubbed her adorable bunny ears. She added a sniffle in for sympathy.

"Watch where you're going." Alice pointed out.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't walk so slowly! That's why you're always late!" Bianca scolded.

"Hey! You're the one late too!" She retorted. "God! How you're related to this hell bunny, Cheshire, I don't even know!" She turned to Cheshire only to see her with a glee look on her face. _She must be in her own little world again…_Alice felt a surge of pain on her leg.

"OW! What the--?" She looked down to see Bianca attached to her leg, biting down. "Let go!!"

"Nevaaa~h!" Bianca exclaimed with a rabid look on her face.

"Damn it! I'll fry you in the oven when I get the chance! Now get off!" Alice grabbed Bianca's bunny ears and began to pull but Bianca was not relenting up. Cheshire glanced over only for a moment before she burst into laughter.

"My, my! Aren't we having a little fun here? Enjoying yourself, dear Alice?"

"Do I look like it?!" She pointed at Bianca who had the Om Nom Nom expression.

"A little." Cheshire smiled. "Bianca, behave yourself, we are almost at the Mad Hatter's house."

"Okie Dokie!" Immediately, Bianca jumped off Alice's leg and straightened herself up. Alice winced in pain as she rubbed her calf. It had two little small red cuts. "I hope you don't have rabies…"

"Nah. I got a shot for that a while ago....or was that ten years ago? Twenty years ago….?"

"How old are you?" Alice asked curiously. The rabbit was an interesting little thing. It was.

"Forty!" Bianca said as she hopped up in the air with jubilance.

Alice gaped her mouth open and yelled, "Rabbits can't live that long! Three or four years at the most, but not forty! Plus you look like a five year old! How is it that your _forty_ but you look like a _five year old? _Big difference there, Bianca!" Cheshire cut into the conversation.

"Well, my dear, you forget, this is Wonderland and anything is possible here. Nothing may make sense of what you see. Life is an illusion. Enjoy it, dear, while it last. You may never enjoy it again if you sulk and question every single piece of it."

Alice sighed. Cheshire was right in a way. Alice didn't want to admit it, but she was. Somehow though, the cute stubborn little pink pig within Alice refuses to live a life of hippie and squandering sex appeal, not marking the Cheshire, no…Well…. Not really….maybe a tad bit. Okay, all in Alice's soul she did, but Wonderland was a place of free mind and space, it was different from her norm. She should've known that by now. Shameful girl. Resting aside the argument of what age Bianca was, Alice turned her attention to Cheshire, who flashed a smile every now and then to several gentlemen who passed by. It was amusing to see. One small curve of her lips and the men were hooked in like fishes and walked straight into poles. It was a hilarious site to see. . Alice saw two cockroaches in Victorian suits with canes; one had spectacles and the other a cigar between his pincers. Both were chatting about the day's agenda. It was very strange to see. _I wonder if they have large size _Raid_ in Wonderland…_

"Who exactly are we meeting again?" Alice asked. With a stop on a heel and a twist on it, Cheshire turned to Alice with a foreboding smile. "My dear Alice, this person we are meeting today….is a bit of a loon, he is, but veeery entertaining to the least. Just to add, he is also very quirky, but wise. Quirky Wise. I would like to say all the time."

"You don't say that---." Alice tried to retort.

"Don't patronize me, darling." Cheshire chimed.

"I wasn't patron---."

"Moving on!" Cheshire marched heel, toe, heel, toe away from poor Alice.

"Oh come on!" Alice exclaimed. _She is such a child!_

"Corrrrrrection! I am a free spirit!" Cheshire exclaimed back.

"Stop reading my miiind!" Alice said in the same tone as Cheshire and crossed her arms with a pout. She heard the small snickers and giggles from Bianca. "Oh, stop laughing at me or I'll throw you into the fountain."

"You wouldn't throw---." Too late. Alice took her chance and grabbed the collar of Bianca's bunny suit and sent her sailing through the air, which was odd in a way because the way Bianca was colored she did look like a sail with pink added to the touch. She splashed into the nearby fountain and the crowd gasped as they witnessed the incident, but no later did it no longer amuse them that they returned to their everyday life style. That is the law of attention deficiency disorder and the love for it in Wonderland. After Alice had thrown Bianca and sent her sailing, she had a little smirk on her face and when she continued to walk, she noticed the look on Cheshire's face, a slight grin that glowed and half lidded golden eyes that shimmered at her.

"Wha-what?" Alice whispered to her. Cheshire giggled and gave Alive a sympathetic look to her concern.

"You're starting to catch on, dear Alice." Cheshire whispered back.

"Here we are, dearies!" The three arrived in front of a large mansion painted dark green on the outside and detailed with stripes of light green and bright yellow dots. The mansion was decorated with suspended tea pots and cups. Bianca went up to the front door that had a large button right on the front that had an obviously large sign that said "DO NOT TOUCH" along with numerous of arrows pointing towards it. It was hard not to be tempted by it. Everybody has that small drive within them to touch a forbidden object. That is a fact of curiousity.

"Can I touch it?" Bianca asked with a finger in her mouth and her eyes glazed.

"No!" Alice reprimanded, "Can't you read the sign with large letters, Bianca? Bianca! HEY! Put that finger down! Don't you dare touch it! Oh! Don't you dare stick your tongue at me! Knock it off! N-Noooo…No. No! Bianca!" It was as if the situation would be similar to a mother telling a child not to touch something that isn't there's but the child is simply agitating the mother for amusement purposes by attempting to touch the object without even laying a finger on it.

"Curious little fellow, isn't she?" Cheshire commented, "All right dear, go on in. I'll be waiting out here for you while you go and have a chat with the Mad Hatter and his friends." She reached into her breast and pulled out a periwinkle envelope with a fancy letter _C_ seal on it. "Give this to him."

"Wa-wait, you're not coming along?" Alice stuttered. She was afraid to go in alone, to be honest.

"Why, of course, I'm not going in dear. Are you mad?"Cheshire had a stunned look on her face, telling Alice it was insane for her to go in there, but it was okay for Alice to go and get herself into trouble.

"Wait a minute! Why not?!"

"Well…you see, the Mad Hatter and his friends are not fond of….cats…and the last time they saw me, they had gone into a frenzy. Terrible, it was, really. I merely looked at them and…there they went….running around in circles, crashing into walls; then passing out….it was highly amusing though, I must admit. Anyways, dear, I cannot go in. You must do this yourself. Just give him the letter and all will be clear for you."

Alice groaned in discontent and annoyance. "All right, fine." She snatched the letter from Cheshire, who earnestly smiled and said,

"And take Bianca with you."

"What? Why?!" Alice surely did not want to take Bianca with her. It would practically kill her. Well, outside to the least. "You're kidding me, right? You know enough that I can't stand that little bunny midget with you around! What makes you think that I would be able to tolerate her alone?!"

"You must learn tolerance, dear. It's a perfect day to learn something new and teach a dog some new tricks." Cheshire glimmered at Alice.

Alice stared at her for a full minute. "Are you calling me a dog?"

"You are wasting time, dear Alice, as well as mine! Shall you get started and not dilly dally?" Cheshire pushed slightly and Alice grunted.

"God, how much I hate you." She walked over to Bianca who was still standing in front of the door, eyeing the large tempting button. Alice turned and called out to Cheshire. "What do we do?"

"Why! You do what you always do when visiting someone's house. Ring the buzzer, of course!" Cheshire yelled at a distance. She was oddly far away than usual…

"It says don't touch!" Alice yelled back, "I am not touching anything that says DON'T TOUCH!"

"Darling, learn to take a risk, for Wonderland's sake! My God, you are as dull as one of my clients in bed…" She compared briskly.

"Don't compare me to one of your disgusting clients!"

"Just touch the button!" Cheshire encouraged.

"Touch the button!?" Bianca screamed. Her eyes seemed rabid. Alice had to cover her ears to avoid the screeching noise emitting from Bianca. She was really having a bit of an irritable day, but it was all fun and games in Cheshire's book and Bianca was just being the curious little bunny child she was.

"No! Don't touch! Bianca!" Alice practically had to swat Bianca's hands away from the button a good number of times. "Stop it! Don't touch!"

"Touch it! You know you want to, Bianca!" Cheshire yelled with a tempting voice.

"Stop encouraging her! Don't listen to her!" Alice could not have worst timing. At the very last second, both Bianca and Cheshire said, "Too late!" And Bianca jumped, pushed all of her weight on the button, and hopped back down. Alice had to crouch and squeeze her eyes shut for anything to happen, but strangely enough nothing happened. Nothing. Alice slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. How strange. She turned her head left and right; looked up and down. Nothing had happened. She wondered to herself how she should react. Relieved? Confused?

"Okay, shouldn't something have happened when Bianca pressed the button?" Alice questioned.

"Like what?" Bianca looked up at her.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a trapped door that opens underneath us." Ask and you shall receive is the appropriate term for this situation. When poor Alice had said those sweet words, a portable opened underneath them and they dropped like rocks screaming, except Alice screamed with fright while Bianca screamed with a large amount of glee. They fell, fell, and fell. It felt like forever in Alice's sense. She actually had to stop screaming. She watched Bianca enjoy herself spinning around and laughing.

"Isn't this fun?" Bianca asked Alice.

"I wish we would stop falling!" Immediately, Alice and Bianca stopped falling and floated in mid-air. Bianca said "Aw…" like a child who wouldn't be allowed onto a rollercoaster because he was too short.

Alice gasped for a breath and tried to grab at something as she was slowly floating. "Okay…All right…we'll be fine…we just need to find solid soft ground and land on it. Hopefully, something weird won't happen and I don't end up hurting myself in the process. The room turned upside down and Alice landed the same way, upside down and on her head. "Ow! For the love of…." As she tried to sit up, she looked for Bianca who was giggling upside down, her feet waving in the air.

"Wheee! This is fun, Alice!"

Alice groaned both in pain and weariness. She got up to her feet and helped Bianca as well. She noticed the room was very neat and clean. There were portraits on the walls of men in large green hats and holding up a cup of tea. Actually, they all looked the same. _Someone's narcissistic._ "Come on, Bianca." Bianca hopped in front of Alice as they slowly walked down the corridor. Alice could have sworn that the portraits' eyes were moving. She stopped, took a step back, took a step forward, repeated this process a few times. They really were following her! She felt a chill crawl up her spin and walked fast after Bianca. _This is just a tad bit too creepy for my taste_.

There was a door at the end of the corridor, painted bright orange red and embellished with a large warning signs that said "Enter at your own risk!" Delightful. More dangerous signs. Alice was greatly enjoying this for comfort. "Bianca…" She eyes the little rascal as it drooled at the site of the door, reaching for the handles. Alice slapped her hand away. "What is with you!?"

"I want to touch it!" Bianca whined and stomped her feet.

"You can't!"

"Take a risk! Take a risk!" Bianca repeated over and over. Alice sighed and a flash of words entered her head. _ Darling, learn to take a risk, for Wonderland's sake! My God, you are as dull as one of my clients in bed…_Okay, maybe those last few parts were not needed but advice nevertheless. Alice shrugged. "Might as well…" Bianca leapt up in joy. "Yaaay! Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it! Open I---."

"Okay! Stop that!" Bianca settled down. Alice with a big heave and a big sigh enclosed her hand on the cold handle. She could hear bubbling inside. _Bubbling?_ She could also see the steam seething through the cracks of the door. _Steam?_ She slowly pressed down the handle and pulled but stopped. Her heart beat mad and her mind was loud. Whoops ! Was that backwards? Maybe the steam was getting to her head. Quickly, she pulled the door so and her eyes bulged. She couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was a volcanic room with bubbling lava that steamed and hissed from a large deep crater that separated her from the other side. Fortunately, there was a wooden bridge. Unfortunately, there was no railing for her to hold on when crossing. Alice slapped her face and screamed, "Are you kidding me?!" The only happy thing that was in the room was Bianca and she laughed her little white ass off both in amusement and fun. _When will this madness end?_

------------

A/N: 11/28/09 Sooorry for the late update. Had a lot of things going on, Senior year is hell. College Apps. SATs. Classes I hate. etc etc etc Angst Angst Angst. Also has been having problems lately with document manager. I hope I'm not the only one having problems cause I haven't been going on for a while. Heh Heh...Anyways I apologize for the late update and the grammar errors. Grammar isn't my strong suit if you have not noticed. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story. It makes me happy! Wheeee! hahaha I'm also planning some future stories to add onto but school has some grip on me. Blaaah! Thank you and have a nice day! A review would be nice :]


	31. Chapter 31: Risque

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 31: Risqué

Could her luck get any worse? Alice thought. Here she was stuck in a hot volcanic room with only a dangerous crossing….with a bunny child. She rubbed her temples and tried to think of a plan for them to cross. She was never very good at balancing so she tried not to imagine herself falling and diving into a pit of lava. It wasn't her style of death. There was nothing in the room for her to use as a medium. The door was on the other side, taunting her to come over and open it. She took a deep breath and decided once again to take a risk. She called over to Bianca.

"Bianca!" She hoped that Bianca would be supportive in her attempt to cross them both over to the other side but Alice could not find a site of her. "Bianca? Bianca!" She heard giggles….giggles coming from…the other side…She turned to see Bianca happily hopping up and down from the other side laughing.

"Come over here, Alice!" Alice couldn't believe her eyes.

"How…How…What the hell!?" Well, there went her support and strength. "Bianca, how'd you get over there!" Alice yelled at her.

"By crossing the bridge, of course, you dummy! Isn't it obvious?" Bianca crossed her arms.

"Wha…" Alice groaned and slapped her face. "This is getting ridiculous by the minute." She muttered. "All right, hold still! I'll be right over!" Alice slowly walked over to the bridge and saw steam emitting from the wood. She harshly whispered to herself, "This is insane….this is insane…this is insaaaaane! Whyyy did I agree to do this? This is stupid…this is so stupid!" Before she took the first step on the bridge, Alice took a deep breath and kept a quiet mind until Bianca yelled,

"Hurry up! I'm getting antsy---"

"Shuddap!" Alice snapped back, and then took her first step. It creaked underneath her and swayed slightly, but when she took another step. It began to harshly swing and Alice was forced to retreat. Bianca frowned more.

"Come on, Alice, you can do it! It's not that hard!"

Alice felt overwhelmed and scared. "I-I can't." She felt the same vulnerability she felt as a child. "This is…it's impossible for me…."

"Don't say that! Anything's possible! Just think light and let go of your fears! Let your imagination guide you across the bridge!"

"No! It's not going to work, Bianca! I'm going back!" When Alice opened the door, it immediately shut itself up and Alice could hear the lock mechanism turn and click. She was in trouble now.

"Alice, you have no choice!" Bianca said, "You have to cross over!"

"Are you insane?! I'm going to die if I cross over! I-I can't do this, Bianca! I told you a hundred times!" Alice held herself. She was going to tear up at any moment and falter. Being like this, it weakened her status and her own dignity. She wanted to run away. Run away from everything that was forcing her to do these things. Her mind admitted that she hated Cheshire for doing this to her. She was mad.

"Stop being such a scaredy cat! Alice, you can't be afraid all the time!" Alice widened her eyes. "Listen to yourself, you look like such a whimp right now! Cheshire would be disappointed! Aren't you tired of being afraid of everything? Afraid of dying? This is Wonderland! Dying is only an illusion set by your mind! Alice!"

_For the first time, that damn bunny's right…_Alice felt hope. She felt a small glimpse of it emerge inside her and she straightened herself up. She was ready to take another chance at the bridge.

_All right…there's a bridge….a bridge with no railings…a very unsteady bridge with no railings…I can't be afraid. I can't be afraid. It's just an illusion. It's just an illusion. _Alice ran towards the bridge and felt herself crossing over. Step by step, she took and the quicker she took her steps, the less the bridge swung. She was practically running. Half way across, Alice was near the end, but her foot had caught on one of the planks and she had tripped. With that mistake, the bridge swung and twisted. Alice screamed and before she could slip off the bridge. She held onto the planks with both hands. Bianca gasped. Her beady pink eyes were literally beading out. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!_ Dangling from the bridge, Alice could feel the lava underneath her boil and the bubbling resonating heat as the bubbles popped. She felt her breath quicken. She began to slowly swing herself from plank to plank like monkey bars on a playground, but she felt splinters dig into her hands. It hurt. A lot. Her arms were becoming weary. She was not the most fit person in Wonderland nor in the real world. She was so close to the end, only three more planks left. She reached for the third one but dropped her hand. She was so tired. Bianca yelled to her, "Don't give up! You're so close!" It was odd for the bunny's encouragement to give Alice strength but it did. It took nearly all of her strength to reach the last of them and as she lifted herself up from the pit. She panted and laid on the ground, thinking that she could not believe she had survived that. All is well in Wonderland! Once Alice sat up, Bianca jumped on her lap and gave her a hug, "You did it!" It was a sweet moment. Alice was surprised at first but she felt the a small corner of lips curve and hugged the little one. The feeling only lasted for a few seconds though, Alice returned to her "normal" self and pushed Bianca off like she was a disease. "Off."

"Hey! Ow!" Bianca whined, "Meanie." She pouted. Alice couldn't help but laugh a little inside.


	32. Chapter 32: Madeline Hatter

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 32: Madeline Hatter

After the little risk Alice had made, her heart did not stop a beat; it was tired and a bit shocked but had a small sense of courage inside from the experience. Alice and Bianca stood in front of a very odd door, twisted dark green with tea cups on the side, giggling in delight. Alice could hear chatter from the other side of the door as she put her ears against it then came a roar of laughter and a snore to add. Alice stepped back and gave a wondering look. Should she go in or should she not?

As she turned to ask Bianca, "What do…you…think…Bi…an…ca?" The bunny child had disappeared from Alice's side once again. Alice turned back to the door and not surprised by the action the little tyke was doing. Bianca was jumping at the door, grabbing at the knob and trying her best to open it so, but she couldn't, not this time. Bianca annoyed, huffed and crossed her arms. A voice came from the other side of the room.

"Knock! Knock! I hear someone from the other side! Oh, who could that be?" A guffaw echoed. Alice rolled her eyes. She didn't really want another mad person to meet. She heard another voice answer in shrill, "Let them in! Let them in! Let's have some fun!"

Alice grimaced. _No more fun, please, I've had enough_.

"May I ask who is there?" The more control voice asked in a polite tone.

"My name is Alice. Cheshire sent me here to visit you." Alice replied with the same tone_._

"Oh! Why, yes! Come in, dear!" The door began to slowly open and for a moment, Alice's eyes were blinded by a bright light but that must've been a sparkling light chandelier that was in the room. When her vision had returned, Alice took a step into the somewhat large garden room that was filled with flowers, trees, and butterflies. It was very much like patio. Opposite from the volcanic room that Alice had succeeded in going through, this room was outside with air and a blue sky. The grass on the ground was fresh and lively but that still didn't explain the suspended chandelier that dangled above a long table with two accompanying hosts.

The first person whom Alice noticed was a brown hare, not a rabbit like Bianca was but a chocolate brown hare with hazel eyes wearing a green suit jacket and a bronze colored button up shirt. He seemed a bit too hyper though as if his brain had been wired up and fried in the process leading to a very very haywire robot though he wasn't a robot that is for sure. His hand was shaking as he held the tea cup, but the hare was also holding his pinky up, very impressive! The second person sitting at the table seemed very poise and controlled than the hare and was a she. That is right, a she. Similar to the hare, the woman was wearing a green suit but had a bright silk green vest underneath hers and looked neat and proper. Her voice had a hint of British and was very polished, not as polished as Cheshire but smooth and delicate. Her eyes were green such that it reminded Alice of Marcos Oh, how her heart ached for him. Her eyelids were shadowed with a fading glittering snow white color. Her lips plump, thin, and pink. Kissable for any man. Her hair was crimson red and tied up with a blue ribbon in a side ponytail curled. She was smiling pleasantly at Alice, her heart warm to see her even though this was their first encounter. Alice remembered Cheshire's description of what the person would look like, this woman was not a he whatsoever, nor was she was quirky and wise, she's very calm and looks wise. Cheshire's words were opposite of the real thing. How more perplexing could the whore get?

The woman stood and spread out her arms to welcome Alice into her humble abode, she took a theatre bow and said, "Welcome, dear Alice. I've heard so much about you in Cheshire's letter." Alice took cautious steps, not sure if anything was going to happen but once again this was Wonderland and the dome's specialty is to be unpredictable. Bianca had bounced off to the grass and was trying to capture butterflies in her small little paw, leaving Alice by herself.

"Have a seat next to me, dear!"

Without a moment's notice, Alice was suddenly in a chair next to her, she had not moved her feet or taken a nerve to move but she had been transported to the seat! Oh, the wonders of the world! "My name is Madeline, though some people call me the Mad Hatter and this is my good friend, March Hare." She pointed with her perfectly French manicured hare who was shaking in his seat. Was he twitching? Alice wondered. She believed she saw a little drool coming down his mouth.

"Would you like some tea, Alice?" Madeline began to pour a cup for Alice.

"Is he…all right?" Alice asked her, poking concern for the March Hare.

"I'M FINE!" The March Hare unexpectedly yelled. Very very loudly. "THE TEA IS DELICIOUS! YOU SHOULD TRY SOME! PLEASE! GO ON!" Alice was now a bit hesitant on trying the tea.

"Don't mind him, dear. He's just a bit jacked up from having too much caffeine in his small little system. Aren't you, March?" Madeleine smiled at him, but without hearing her, the March Hare screamed, "WHAT?"

Madeline sighed, "Never mind, March! Besides my caffeine addict hare, go on, Alice, try some! You'll enjoy it!"

With a small gulp, Alice took a small sip from her small cup and to her surprise…it didn't taste like tea at all! Alice coughed a little, "This isn't tea…This is coffee!" Madeline had a confused look on her face.

"Whatever on earth are you talking about, Alice? This is tea!"

"But tea is supposed to have a more fragrant taste to it and coffee is a bit bitter and strong. This is coffee…" Alice corrected.

Madeline took a moment to think then a realization hit her, "That's right! You're not from Wonderland, you see, Alice, in Wonderland, tea is supposed to be bitter and strong and coffee is supposed to have that fragrant flower taste to it as you yourself say. I'm sorry for the mix up."

"It's-it's fine." Alice took a breath. _I keep forgetting that rule. Nothing in Wonderland is supposed to be the same as my world. _"So…is there a reason Cheshire sent me here?"

Madeline's face tensed a little, "Well, her letter didn't say much, but all she said in it was to give you some advice. Though I don't understand why she would want _me _to give you advice when _she_ is the one who is great at giving advices. How very odd of her." Alice couldn't understand it, why would a woman like this have trouble with Cheshire. The two seem alike though Madeline was more reserved in her personality whereas Cheshire was loonier. They would seem like the best sisters in Wonderland.

"She said she couldn't come in here and see you all…because she said if she did, you all would go in a frenzy. Why would that be?" Madeline let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Cheshire…that whore exaggerates everything. I'm sure whatever she had said had completely thrown you off about me. We have a very unique relationship, she and I, just as she and you, but with me and her, our relationship is built upon the foundations of jealousy." She twirled her hair lightly. "We are great friends, believe you me, we mostly share our secrets and everything through letter that is; so you can say we are Pen Pals. The only problem is that…when we meet in person…we mostly…hm…how would you say it, March darling?" The March Hare was gulping down "tea" by the cupfuls but he managed to say, "RIP EACH OTHER'S THROAT OUT!"

"There we go! Thank you, dear!" Madeline smiled, "But yes that is how you would describe our relationship. Every time we see each other or try to, we would always end up pulling on each other's hair and breaking the other's arm."

Alice was a bit dazed and confused, "Why would you guys rip each other's throat out?"

"Beauty." Madeline simply answered. "We were jealous of one another's beauty so it would make sense for us to want to tear the hair off each other. There was a game we played also, whoever pulled a lock of hair off the other would be victorious. It was rather fun actually. The pain was worth it."

Alice could only manage to say, "My God….and I thought _I_ was messed up…"

"We are all messed up, Alice, we just have our own special way of showing it." Alice was entranced by this character with whom she only met minutes ago and here she was, hearing the relationship between Madeline and Cheshire. Alice fairly wished that she had ended up pairing with Madeline instead of Cheshire, but Cheshire would be devastated to hear that and would probably go after Madeline if Alice had told her that. For once, Alice wondered. She wondered if this woman would be able to help her.


	33. Chapter 33: A Smile's Predicament

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 33: A Smile's Predicament

As soon as Alice had dropped into the unexpected hole in which was expected, Cheshire stood there with contemplation. She had a few plans today for better or for worse. Cheshire was not one to not enjoy the beauty of the fortunate and the unfortunate. She embraced them. She embraced them with open arms for that is the fact of life. To embrace misfortune is to embrace all that is bad in life and to fail is to succeed as to the wise who say it is. Of course, Cheshire is amused by dear Alice from the very beginning, her sadness, her mood, her soul, and her lost love of life. Cheshire dearly loves Alice. Indeed she does, but there comes a price when it comes to love. She stood there standing in front of no peculiar person in sight. There was a sudden movement between her two valleys. She dropped her chin down to see the odd shift and pop came out Cat, hidden snuggle away in content.

"Mew." Cat rubbed her cheek against the soft pale skin of Cheshire's bosom. "Mew..."

Cheshire smiled softly and scratched her little companion's head. "Let us go, shall we?" Her legs began to stride across the street with grace. She could feel eyes gazing upon her. She could feel the tension of lust from men, jealousy from women, and curiosity from others. People would think it as easy being the whore of Wonderland. To Cheshire, it was simply a title. She simply did her job to keep people satisfied with their sexual life. Sometimes though, she felt that it was such a bore. The same routine over and over again. Her list was of order. Go to a party or wander the streets. Seduce a man with soothing words and enticement. Lead him to bed. Then "make love" until the sun decided to show his red face again. Repeat for days on end. So you could say that Cheshire had a boring life with a bright smile. Routine is very dainty. Over and over the same damn thing to no end! Variety would be nice for once in a lifetime change! And then came along Alice. All pretty and fallen like an angel lost in a tragedy of her own; so Cheshire took up this opportunity to spice up the life of her own. The moment Cheshire saw her face, that oh so trouble face of hers. She couldn't help wonder if this was meant to be. Her desire to be entertained by some other person. To twirl their mind with their fingers and tell them words they want to hear. Watching it play out how she would want it. You may think of it as manipulation but to Cheshire, it is not. It is simply a form of entertainment.

The click clack of her heels echoed the streets with a sense of poise. Cheshire was always looked upon as the genuine pride of lust and grace. Normally, the two subject would not be combined together. The thought of lust being so graceful? It's a laughable thought to the religious, but to the figurative mind, the passion of lust can be an art form of the body. Cheshire was disappointed when the context was taken for granted. She did her best to bring the name of 'lust' up to hire.

The eyes of young men flickered at her. It seemed they tried their hardest to not look but were failing. Cheshire did not ask for this 'talent', this 'curse'. She was born with it. She didn't complain. Oh no. Not one bit. She did not complain about it verbally nor in her life, but sometimes the heart and mind would not know which to say is a blessing or a curse. Either way it is the same. Ever since she was little, boys had been eyeing her. She did not know why. They would follow her home, offer her flowers, chocolates, even the older men would offer her hand in marriage and she was only ten! At first, Cheshire did not know why this would happen to her. She was confused and curious, until one day she asked the old Queen of Hearts about her peculiar dilemma. Her yellow cat eyes glimmered in the sun that shone through the clear colored glass that was behind the throne of the Queen. Her lips faltered a small petite frown.

"Mother." That was the name that the Queen had told her to call her by because Cheshire's own mother had disappeared, literally. "Why do men fall in line for me? It's scares me so. They follow me around offering me things that would make me happy. Offering me things that I could never gain myself. Why will they not leave me alone?" A faint line of tears begin to form in Cheshire's eyes. "I want them to leave me alone. I want to be alone." She felt herself fall little by little. The poor depress thing she was.

The Queen looked at her cat daughter with sympathetic eyes. The poor child, she thought. She rose up from her throne and looked down on the child that sat in front of her, confused and finding no end to her problem that ate away at her. The Queen then began to slowly descend down on her knees to accompany the same size of Cheshire's. There she embraced her child against her bosom and caressed her little car ears with care and whispered,

"My child...My little kitty...embrace this fate that Wonderland has given you. Embrace the wonders that has been bestowed upon you. Whether it be a curse or a blessing, you can call it whatever you may, but it is what it is...and the only way for you to accept it is to alter it to your choosing." She lifted Cheshire's chin and looked within her child's golden eyes. "Tell me, child...what is best? To make yourself happy or to make others happy?"

Cheshire thought about this for a moment. Was there really a choice? Was there a choice to make one thing happen whereas the other does not? "Do I have to choose one?"

The Queen did not change her expression. She was not surprised nor shocked by the little one's question. She simply waited for her exact answer. "It is up to you. I have no say in this matter..." She settled Cheshire in her lap as a gentle mother would, "Just remember, what you choose is the path you have created for yourself only you are the one who can make your own happiness or create your inevitable fall."

"Then I choose both. I choose to make myself happy and to make others happy!" Cheshire said with confidence.

The Queen smiled with a slight chuckle, "But, dear, I only gave you two choices where you need only to choose one. Why on earth did you choose both?"

Cheshire gave a grin with a curl of her tail, "This is Wonderland after all, nothing has to be one way or the other. It can be both or none! The law of Wonderland is to not make sense of things, to decide something in which will create something that will lead to the incredible self realization that was founded upon nonsense and the imagination but results in the discovery of the self and the needs that one is missing in life."

The Queen rubbed Cheshire's head, "A smart one you are! I wonder who taught you that, you clever girl, you!" The giggles of Cheshire echoed through the halls of the Hearts.

Of course, Cheshire had always hold that teaching dear to her heart. She would never let it go, but sometimes she would get so damn bored! She would lay in bed with her client who is schlumped with his ass up in the air. God knows the weird positions one would do with clients with odd sexual perks but if it was what they dreamed of doing then let it be! No matter how talented her clients would be or how satisfied Cheshire's body may be. There was something missing. The problem lied with the despicable name of 'Boredom'. He who creeps upon you and gives you a blank thought of mind. The King of Unentertainment. The Lord of Bore! It frustrated her so. It seems as if it was taunting her.

"Oh is the Cheshire whore getting tire of her life? Oh whatever will she do! Am I the obstacle of your problems? Please forgive me so, Lady Cheshire! Whip me to your hearts content but I will never leave you until something comes across your path and revitalizes your heart!"

It frustrated her to the point of suicide! In Cheshire's mind, the whore had started to become the old tire whore of Wonderland. She would fake an orgasm when need be because her thoughts were consumed with Boredom. She even believed for a moment when she looked within a mirror she saw herself haggrid and ugly. She asked De De if she looked so but De De honestly said it was not so and called Cheshire vague and paranoid. Cheshire took De De's word for granted but she could not shake this feeling. She would lay at night naked with a man next to her or not and wondered if life was worth living, if this routine she lived was the same over and over; so she pleaded with Wonderland to make something happen, to grant her something that would bring her desires true: to sacrifice something to save her happiness and someone else's. "It's ridiculous." Cheshire whispered to herself, "I disguise myself as this person I want to be, I'm happy...Others are happy so why...do I feel empty...Why is that? Is there more meaning to life than sex and laughs? More meaning than games and people? Is there something else out there? Kitty, you are becoming logical in this insane world...Be patient, Cheshire...that time will come...that time will come where you will know what to do...just be patient, kitty..."

Her little tid bits of memories and questioning was awoken when she had arrived in front of the gates of Hearts where two guards stood in their most uptight position. Cheshire smiled at them,

"I have business with the Queen of Hearts, boys. Please step aside."

The guards nodded in return and let her pass; the gates opened with a heave and a groan as if being awoken from a horrible nap. Cheshire pillared the stairs that were painted red. Not with red paint, but with the bloods of the victims that fell mercilessly at the Queen of Hearts feet. She had the servants paint them fresh each morning. The Queen loved the red color so. The stairs looked like they would never end but Cheshire took one stair with fashion and patience, hearing the screams of the poor victims that feel before the Queen's feet. If there was a show of tiredness in front of the Queen. It would be an offense in her holy presence. She entered the hallway where there was a line of guards on both sides of the room, ready to attack and imprison anybody who dare hurt their Majesty. They all seemed very tense until Cheshire walked down the carpet. One by one, the guards began to ease their stiff shoulders. When she had finally reached the large doorway that had a gold engraving of a heart with a crown on top, Cheshire knocked with her delicate fist.

"Who dares knock on my door?" The Queen echoed in her chamber.

"It is I, dear sister...The Cheshire whore."

She thought she had heard a scoff, "Come in.".

The door opened and the first thing Cheshire saw was a woman on her knees with tears streaming down her face before the Queen. She shifted her eyes to her "sister" who was gazing at Cheshire with piercing eyes of revolt but with a wicked smile that seemed twisted as hell. Next to the Queen was her personal do-captain, Marcellus. The one whom Alice seemed to have a tugging badly shaped bond with, the poor girl.

"You've come at the right time!" The Queen said cheerily, "I'm about to cut this woman's head off for not paying daily tribute to me as does everyone in Wonderland!" She twirled a silver cut rapier, sharper than a knife that has been sharpened to the core, twirling it in her hand with the tip down on the ground, stabbing the unfortunate floor.

The woman, crouched low to the ground and holding herself, began to sob uncontrollably, "Please! Please! I beg of you give me one more week to get you the money! Please! I have two children at home! Their father beats them and they need me there! Please!"

The Queen leaned over to the woman's face and gave her a sympathetic look that did not look right for her personality and said in her sweetest voice, "Well, that isn't my fault now, is it, dearie? Your little brats deserve it! Being beaten by their father is an appropriate punishment for a mother who doesn't pay her tribute, isn't it..." She glanced at her sister, "...Cheshire?"

She had no choice but to answer to what her sister wanted to her, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'm glad you agree with me!" The Queen replied back satisfyingly, "Now...shall we get this over with? You're wasting my time." The woman whimpered and held herself tighter, wishing to see her children's face one last time. The rapier was lifted and swung down with ease. The cut was clean, but the blood wasn't. It splattered on the floor, painting it red with the color the Queen adored. Her eyes light up with the bright color that flew in the air. The body fell with a 'thump' and the head rolled to the Queen where she used her foot to stop it. "It's a shame really...all of this could've been avoided if only she had paid her tribute!" Normally, people would think that the guards would cut the heads off the offenders that displeased the Queen, but no, it wasn't. In actuality, it was the Queen herself who cut the heads off her offenders. At first, the guards would object to the thought of the Queen soiling her hands with blood, but the Queen believed that it would be more prideful if she herself would do it; so she did. "Marcellus. Get the maids to clean up this mess. I want everything clean and if I see even a smudge of red...Off with their heads!" Marcellus nodded with agreement and walked away to fetch the maids. Cheshire wondered how the boy internally reacts to the decapitation of the Queen's victim. Probably nothing since he was under her thin cold fingers control. The Queen slowly approached her sister but kept her distance.

"Now, tell me, Cheshire...what is the meaning for your visit? Another smart talk to me?"

Cheshire gave her the same usual smile she did, "It's about the girl."

"Ah...that...Alice girl, is it?" The Queen slightly cocked her head to the side.

"Yes. I need to speak of an important matter with you."

"I see...Let us have lunch together though on this fine day! My new chef prepares an amazing meal! How convenient for us, we have some 'fresh meat'... " She smiled at Cheshire wickedly as the maids carried the lifeless body of the helpless dead woman away.

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm back! After a...two or three year hiatus...I'm really sorry! I've been doing all sorts of things with life. In college now, so things are starting to stack up, but it's the summer! and I wasn't able to get any summer classes so luckily, I was able to begin working on this again! I haven't been writing all that much because I've been so distracted with things and my muse was gone and I had like a...HUUUUGE writer's block so in some chapters they might be bad hahaha but my muse is back for now and I'm hoping to finish this project! I have a couple of other story/novel ideas that I would like to start working on but for now, I shall focus on this specific one! I have a notebook in which I record most of my ideas and stuff; so hopefully it'll help me out! I'm hoping you guys will still enjoy this story even though I've been gone for a very very long time! Once again, I deeply apologize! I have an "editor" but I have no idea wtf happened to her...so I couldn't wait to submit this so I just did it anyways /shrugs. There are probably grammar errors and stuff in the chapters. I'll usually look over it once and catch whatever I can or sometimes I'll forget so please bare with me! Enjoy! :)


	34. Chapter 34: A Word of Time

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 34: A Word of Time.

Madeline poured another cup of coffee for Alice, herself, and March Hare but not for Bianca. God knows what the child was on currently. She was throwing plates and tea cups everywhere but Madeline had no sense of anger or irritation with her, simply tolerance. Alice wish she had some for the rambunctious rabbit that hopped around and about. Madeline sipped her cup once more and turned her attention to Alice and genuinely asked,

"So, Alice, how do you like Wonderland so far?"

Alice replied with uncertainty, "I can't really say...There aren't many words to describe how I feel."

"Then describe what Wonderland is." Madeline took another sip. "There are many words that describe Wonderland."

"Well...it's vibrant I can tell you that. Everyone's carefree. The sounds are quaint...It relaxes you even though there's a bunch of yelling and cries...but it's the good kind of yelling, not the bad one...where I'm from-." Alice paused she could feel the fingers of her reality nimbly touching her. Madeline arched her eyebrows.

"Dear?" Alice snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry! Wonderland is just different...There are no restrictions, no boundaries. Everything is nonsense and you're not tied down to anything. It's-."

"-as if you are placed in the present at all times with your own govern. Am I correct?" Madeline finished with a smile. Alice simply nodded in agreement. "That is the beauty of Wonderland...to teach you things you have never thought for yourself. A place of freedom and expression for the mind whether it be insanity or sanity. Tranquility or mere anger. You cannot restrict yourself when you are in Wonderland. Tell me, Alice. What brought you here? Oh dear, your hands are sweating!" Alice had not noticed it until Madeline pointed it out but her hands were thinly salved with sweat. Was she nervous? What was she nervous for? And why? Madeline grabbed her handkerchief and gently cleaned Alice's hands. "You must not be nervous, Alice. There is nothing to be nervous of! Just be yourself!"

Alice's breath caught in her throat. How can she be herself? In the world that is not Wonderland, she was a depressed little flower on the brink of suffocation and death. A world of memories that tormented her every single day. Her lips were sewn shut by her own mental fingers. She didn't want to say anything. She never felt like telling anyone anything. She felt herself as an outcast. She made herself an outcast. That was who she is. An outcast that was alone in a depress world where no one was allowed in, only Alice was the resident. Population: 1.

"Alice?" Madeline touched her cheeks lightly and Alice snapped her eyes up to her's.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Madeline's voice was so safe and secure. It was almost as if Alice wanted to tell her everything, but she shook her head, "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry for how I'm acting. I must be losing air."

"Ah! But to lose air is to gain air!"

Alice froze in mid thought, "What?"

Madeline waved her tea cup filled with coffee in the air, "Oh, you know, to lose air is to gain air! 'Tis the same as the saying 'I See What I eat' and 'I Eat What I See'! The ambiguity of it all! It is interesting, isn't it? Bianca! Come here, sweet rabbit!" Bianca came hoping over and jumped into Madeline's lap, who made a short painful groan when the rabbit landed knocking the wind out of her. "My! My! A jumper we have here! Bianca, darling, Time Rabbit of Wonderland! Tell me what Time is it right now!"

"Time for you to get a watch!" Bianca cleverly said. Alice rolled her eyes.

Opposed to Alice's reaction, Madeline laughed with glee at the joke, "You're such a funny little one! But all in all now, tell me how Time is!"

"Time is well. Time is good, but sometimes Time is a bit in a rush. Time likes to get us riled up and frustrate us. Time likes to test us and see how far our patience will go! Time, Time!"

Madeline tilted her head to Alice, "Alice...do you know who Time is?"

Alice scoffed, "Time is...time is...Uh...I can't really explain what time is..."

"Silly girl, I am not asking what time is. Everyone knows what it is! I am asking, do you know who Time is?"

"Time isn't a person." Alice told her with a little frustration, "There is no one that goes by the name of Time. That would just be stupid!" Madeline covered Alice's mouth with her hand, looking around with caution and said to Alice in a hushed voice,

"Oh! Don't say that, Alice, Time is a very moody person; if insulted, he will surely be not king to us!"

Alice removed her hand, "Oh, please! Time can't do anything!"

*"Don't give me any of that, Alice! Time is not a person to be reckon with; if you knew him like I do, he is very stubborn and will torture you to no end! You say that he can't do anything but that's because you've never even said a word to him!"

"Why does that really matter?" Alice asked with dignity, "I can probably beat him in anything if I wanted to!" Alice didn't. She was all talk now and no action in the future.

"Time cannot be beat. He is a very competitive person, Alice. He will succeed no matter what. Nobody can beat Time. Somebody can be early with Time, but nobody will ever beat Time in his games; if they do, they must learn a lesson from Time."

"A lesson from Time?"

"Yes! Of course! Time does love teaching after all! But he's a cruel teacher, Alice..." Madeline solemnly explained, "He is cruel in every way. He will show no mercy to you in what way he pleases. He toys with your life. Your history. Your mind. But for some reason, he does so as a way to get you to stand up on your feet and learn from it. He may not physically and verbally teach but he does show in an intangible way; it is the student that must solve the puzzle that Time has set."

Alice thought. She thought and thought. She thought, Could it be his fault then? Could it be his fault that I've turned out the way I am now? Am I supposed to be solving something?

As if Madeline had read her mind, she continued, "Time is not at fault though. You cannot blame Time. Time is there. He is the purpose of life. The purpose about why people are so peculiar about punctuality and limits of spending with friends. It is our own fault. To underestimate such a great man who has always been there for us, from morning to night..." She stared into a blank space in front of her. "We build ourselves up or we tear ourselves down without any regards to Time. We miss the essential part of life for us to survive. Without morning we would have no light; without night we would have no darkness. Time, you old fool, bless you..." She took a deep drink of her coffee and returned to her more cheerful self. "Excuse me for my solemn speech! Time and I are dear friends; to think of him is Nostalgia..."

Alice without a hesitation in mind, "Madeline...when people die in Wonderland...what happens to them?" Madeline was a bit surprised.

"When people die in Wonderland? Well...Not many people bring up this question and when I mean not many. Not many, dear. In Wonderland, we ignore the decease and move on since that is Wonderland...but there have been theories about what would happen to those who have pass in Wonderland."

"And what would that be?" Alice's body inched closer to Madeline.

"A popular theory that our Wonderland philosophers have written up is that when the person dies in Wonderland, their mind and body is transported to a different world and there in that world is where they recreate their own life but in a different manner. In a different persona. In a different family. In a different whole being. I also heard from that the theory would go the same for the other world, when one person has passed away then their mind and body is transported to either Wonderland or a different world to live in. This hasn't been proven, of course! It is just merely a popular belief that the people of Wonderland believe but us citizens of Wonderland have no beliefs! Just imagination and expression!" Alice was silent.

Alice wondered. She wondered if this is where she belonged. Since she had died in her own world and was fell into Wonderland. Was it really meant to be? For her to live in Wonderland, but what about Marcos? Alice felt her eyes begin to swell up. Even thinking of his name caused her heart to ache. Damn it. She silently cursed to herself. Madeline saw the thin line of tears that began to form in Alice's eyes.

"Now! Now don't cry! Tears will not do in this place! Is there something you would like to say? Anything at all, dear?"

Alice's heart began to slowly speed up. These feelings of weakness began to overwhelm her like a small child swimming in a raging ocean. Her eyes blurred. Her voice caught in her throat. Her hand moved to her face whereas her other hand pulled on her blonde hair. She choked. She choked on her own tears. What did she want? Oh, what did Alice want? She felt like a little child. A little lost child that didn't know what to do aimlessly wandering a crowd of people with no faces. No faces to look at. She gasped for breath as she continued to sob.

"Alice...?" Madeline gently rubbed Alice's back, hoping it would calm her, but it seemed to have made matters worse. Bianca sat in Madeline's lap rubbing Alice's arm. March Hare's ears were deflated as he looked at the poor thing sitting in that big chair that was too wide for her and too long.

Alice lifted up her head for a moment but the tears did not stop. Her hands were still covering her mouth to stop the sounds of pathetic sobbing, "I want...I want to go home!"


	35. Chapter 35: A Clue for a Way Home

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 35: A Clue For a Way Home

The tears were never ending for Alice. She felt the tears run down her face. Her heart. Her soul. Into the very depths of a cavern that was thought to be empty from years of drought. Her heart longed to go home. It wanted to go home and make things right, but none of this nonsense was sent to the mind of Alice. She did not think of it. She did not think one speck of it because as always the heart and the mind will almost never agree. The heart is a passion of morals whereas the mind is the logical practicality of everything. Humans are more likely to follow the rules of the practical mind then follow what is in their hearts. It is the law of reality. Madeline's heart felt heavy for Alice. Madeline could do nothing so far for the girl besides sit quietly and wait till the tears would stop but it seemed as if they would never cease. This was a first for someone to want to leave Wonderland. It was impeccably odd, but it wasn't impossible. Nothing is impossible in Wonderland.

"Alice." Madeline tried to call, but Alice continued to sob. She called again, "Alice." Still the tears streamed. Madeline had no choice but to grab her face and give a painful mark across her cheek. The sound resonating in the Tea Hall. Bianca sat still like a deft rabbit and March Hare started jittering and sipping his coffee away, looking around, paying no attention to mind to what just happened but in simplicity, it did happen. Alice was wide eyed but her tears stopped nevertheless. "I'm sorry to use such extremities, dear, but I called you twice and you didn't seem to answer; so the appropriate action was to shock you a little. It seems to have worked!"

"WELL, DONE, MADDY!" March Hare exclaimed with a jump in his chair.

"The pleasure is mine, dear friend!" Madeline bowed her head for her performance, "Now, Alice...Are you here? Here in this room? Your mind that is."

Alice nodded slowly still staring blankly at the cup of coffee that was neither half full nor half empty. Madeline snapped her fingers. "My, my...this one is stubborn when she's in the mood, isn't she?" Bianca wiggled in Madeline's lap and said with a cheer.

"I know what to do!" Out of nowhere, Bianca grabbed onto Alice's arm and took a sharp bite to it. Alice immediately popped her chin up and screamed, "Owwwww!"

Bianca released and Alice glared at the gerbil, "You- You little insignificant rodent! Wait till I wear your skin like a-."

Madeline cleared her throat. "It's a delight that you're back! Bianca, thank you so much, little one!" She kissed Bianca's cheek and Bianca hopped off her lap and over to March Hare to engage conversation with the caffeine intoxicated fellow. "Alice..." Alice didn't have the courage to look at Madeline, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, sweet girl. It is very rude to not look a person in the eye when they are engaging in words." Alice forced herself to look and felt relaxed. "That's a good girl...Now...do you really wish to go back home?"

Alice wasn't so sure of it. For some reason, there was something she needed to do back there. Back in reality. She nodded though.

"All right then...I might know someone who could help you in what you're looking for." Madeline moved her hand under the table and took a moment to search for something without even looking under, feeling with her hands, "No...No...that's not it...My, where did I put the damn thing? Oh! Here it is!" She pulled out a drawing notebook, opened it, and grabbed a sugar cube. Alice was a tad bit baffled.

"What's the sugar cube for?" She asked.

"This?" Madeline lifted up the small cube up in front of their faces, "Oh I use this to draw in my notebook! It's very handy!"

Alice denied the cube, "You can't-" Without further ado, Madeline began scribbling lines and shapes onto her notebook. It was amazing. With just a simple sugar cube, lines of colors and shapes were briskly drawn creating a figure. "...I guess you _can_ draw with a sugar cube."

"There is always room for creativity whether it be small or large with anything really. You simply need to open your mind to all the possibility." Madeline continued to sketch until she was thoroughly done and presented a realistic looking man with large gray mouse ears and a bottle of what seemed to be Wonderland Liquor in his hand. "This is Diedrich Dormouse. He is a very good friend of mine. We used to have tea parties all the time when we lived together as he was gaining an education but he had graduated with a degree in Wonderland Philosophy, Science, Sense, and Nonsense and Other Things You Can Possibly Imagine but In The End You Really Do Nothing With It. He isn't really the most wise drunkard in the word but he knows enough to be helpful. His drinking habits though has turned him into a sleeping sob." She looked back at her picture, "Now that I think about it. I can't remember if he's fat or not..."

Alice was a bit perplexed, "Why would I need to go to Diedrich Dormouse who graduated with a degree in Wonderland Philosophy and Science?"

"You forgot Sense and Nonsense and Other Things You Can Possibly Imagine but In The End You Really Do Nothing With it." Madeline blinked at Alice with a batter."

"...That's an actual degree?"

"Yes! Very popular for Wonderland students! The degree has all sorts of things! From math, to science, to literature, to history, to medicine, to art, to reading, to dancing, to making library tutorials for the university, to-."

"Wait! Did you say 'making library tutorials'?" Alice's mind was reeling with this new information. Do they really teach students how to make library tutorials in a university? It's most nearly impossible! Oh, but it is possible.

"Why, yes! It's a very needed thing. It's not easy, mind you!" Madeline said with a laugh. "Many people fail making those tutorials. One person clubbed himself to death because the tutorial was making him insane...more insane than usual! So, as you can imagine, mastering the making of a library tutorial is a great feat!" Alice released a breath. It was somewhat hard to take in for her.

"So...this Dormouse will help me? He'll help me get back home?" Her heart had a little hope.

"I'm not sure he'll physically help you. As I said before, nobody has ever physically left Wonderland on a whim, but I'm sure Dormouse will explain everything to you, enough information for what you need to know about, but I warn you, Alice, it may be grave news and good news."

"That's good enough for me...I'm always prepared for any type of news." Alice said with some faltering confidence. No one is really ever ready for any type of news. They listen and react on cue. "Where do I find Diedrich Dormouse?"

Madeline took a long sigh and gave Alice a disappointed look for the first time.

"I apologize, Alice, but...on somedays it's rather hard to find him..." Alice groaned in disappointment and reclined her head back. A migraine was creeping upon her. "But on some days it'll be easy to find him! You just need the right person to help you!"

"And who might that be?" Alice asked.

"Ah, that I cannot tell you! It'd be too easy for a smart young mind like you to go looking for someone without any work. I gave you the clues. Now it is your turn to do the work!"

Alice smiled a little, "It's better than nothing...Thank you, Madeline. I really mean it."

Madeline blushed, "Oh I'm sure, you say that to everyone."

A silence entered the prelude before Alice said, "No...not really." Bianca started exclaiming at the top of her tongue, "We're late! We're late! We're late!" Soon March Hare began to join in the dance of Late, "WE'RE LATE! WE'RE LATE! WE'RE ALL LATE!"

"What's going on now?" Alice asked, looking around to see if trouble was coming.

"...Bianca...What time is it?" Madeline asked with a curious eye.

Bianca panicked, "We're late! We're late! It's half past the hour and we're all late! We've stayed too long! We've lost track of time! We're all going to die!" Bianca took a gasping dramatic death as she dropped to the ground with a 'plop'.

"Die?" Alice exclaimed and waited...then she continued staring at Bianca's lifeless body on the floor. "Is she really dead? Because that would really make my day-OW." A tea cup was thrown at Alice's head by Bianca who lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out in soreness.

Madeline began to look nervous. "Oh my...this is bad..."

"What's the matter?" Alice rubbed her head. Surely a bump would begin to form.

"Well...if what Bianca says is true and we've lost track of time. Our meeting was supposed to end two hours and a knot ago...and you were supposed to meet Cheshire out in front of my humble abode...but...since it didn't happen so...and Cheshire is a stickler with time...then that means..." Madeline's face went white. Alice began to panic a little. What does it mean? What does it mean? There was a very loud knock at the door. A knock so loud the entire world of Wonderland would look around to hear where the noise was coming from. Everyone was silent. Bianca continued to lay face flat on the floor. March Hare's quivering stopped. Madeline held her breath. Even Alice didn't move a beat. There the noise of footsteps that sounded like it was walking back and forth in front of the door.

Alice whispered, "I'm sure if we don't move...she'll never know we're here."

Instead of whispering, Madeline mouthed to Alice without a sound for her to hear, "Oh, Alice...nothing can escape Cheshire...she's very ambitious you know...She has cat ears that are like scanners. Those nicely manicured fingers of hers will take anything she can steal and Alice...before you leave you must be aware of Cheshire. This women is full of tricks in a magician's hat or a gopher popping out of a gopher hole! Or is that a mole...I'm terribly bad at this as far as memory is concerned..."

Alice stared at Madeline. She had no idea what the hell Madeline said and without thinking said in a normal voice, "What'd you say?" The door slammed opened with a huge wave of steam that entered the door. There was silhouette that accompanied the foggy doorway. There she stood with her figure all nice, her breasts all plump, and her beautiful crafted hands on her shaped hips with a grin on her face and a flicker of an ear. "Mommy's home, darlings!"


	36. Chapter 36: Tis a Scratch!

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 36: Tis a Scratch!

Her ears curled with fun. Her eyes glowed with mischief. Her grin large and shiny with pointy ends like the moon that appeared in the day. There was tension in the air. Definitely. Alice was a bit provoked when she saw Cheshire. Her aura of confidence. Was she going to be dragged out of the room unwillingly? Or tied up in ropes and spoons? Even the thought of it made Alice sick, but then Alice noticed that Cheshire was not grinning at her. She was grinning at the Hatter. Grinning with an obvious grin. A grin so long it gave her a face lift. A grin that only appeared between two frenemies of a healthy relationship. Madeline Hatter had a fun expression on her face also. A glint here. A flame there. How rudely complimenting for Cheshire to barge into her domain without being invited in. There was surely going to be a throw here somewhere.

"Cheshire...!" Madeline allowed the name to roll off her tongue, "How delightful for you to be here!" She got up from her seat and glided over to Cheshire but kept her distance. With crossed arms and a head cock, Madeline gave a little knock on Cheshire's rock. "But don't you think it a bit rude for you to have stormed down my pretty little door with your sticks of fingers?"

Cheshire scoffed but kept her grace, "Dear Madeline Hatter, my dear friend, my dear hateful companion! It is not being rude if I want something of mine back! Besides I told you the time, I told you the date but you were late; so I took it upon myself to take charge and take my girls back. You selfish hoarder." She complimented with a hiss at the end.

Madeline pursed her lips, "Well...you could've been ever so patient a little more, I would've released Alice out of my cavern! By the way I can see, your bosoms are drooping a little and with that belly button. It looks like a frown has appeared on your abdomen!"

Cheshire twitched. Nobody else in the room would've noticed it but Alice had. It was a little tiny one. A flick of a skin under her eyelid. March Hare coughed and sipped his coffee but keeping himself ever so still while fidgeting. Was the room getting hot?

"Aren't we a little of a sharp tongue this evening?" Cheshire pointed out, "Maddy, a bit of an advise, you might want to tone that glamour on your face down. You look like a clown. Even I don't cake myself all that much and you also might want to stuff your pockets of your bosoms with tissues to make them more noticeable!" Madeline gripped her crossed arms. "Oh yes!" Cheshire continued, "I believe that is the problem with your chest companions. They're so little that no men won't notice them one bit whereas..." Cheshire puffed up her chest and grabbed her bosom buddies up. "...they get a sense of what a real woman is."

"You..." Madeline started with a glare.

"You..." Cheshire commenced at the same time. Each one filling in a word of insult to the other, one after the other with note and timing.

"Little!"

"Spoiled!"

"Insignificant!"

"Big Boobed!" The tempo began to speed up.

"Poorly Hygiened!"

"Gold Digging!"

"Rude!"

"Idiotic!"

"Ungrateful"

"Incredulous"

"Wretched!" The maestro was about to finish his last musical notes.

"Stupid!"

"Ass Grabbing!" Madeline's face was red.

"Pigeon brained!" Cheshire's face was pink.

"Sorry excuse for a-!"

"WHORE!"

"VIRGIN!" Cheshire finished with a victorious smile as the name echoed through the hall. She saw Madeline's gapped open mouth. Alice, March Hare, and Bianca all stared with open eyes. Cheshire flashed a winning smile, "Problem, dearie?"

"You..." Madeline had her hands clenched white, eyes flaming with the fires of Hades. The Bull had been messed with. "BITCH!" and so Cheshire received the horns. Madeline jumped Cheshire and both fell upon the floor, scratching and slapping the other with fury and malice. Alice got up out of her chair in a hurry to stop the fight.

March Hare stopped her with a throw a sugar cube, "DON'T BOTHER STOPPING THEM, ALICE. YOU'D ONLY GET IN THE WAY OF THEIR BONDING AND MIGHT GET YOUR HAIR PULLED OUT IN THE PROCESS!" He laughed hysterically.

Bianca raised her fist in the air, waving it. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Hey!" Alice covered Bianca's eyes. Four hundred years old, more or less, a child's eyes should not be witnessing a fight, according to Alice's senses.

They tussled and rolled. Screams and yells ensued. A scratch here. A scratch up there. An attempt of an eye gouge here. A fail of an eye gouge here. A successful kick in the crotch. People say it doesn't hurt when a girl is kicked or punched in the crotch, but it does. It does. There are bones. So it hurts. A grab of a hair on both end was initiated now the deal breaker was who was the first to grab a fist full of hair? The two dragged each other over to the table and tried to throw the other one down in an attempt for a mistaken release, but neither one would forfeit. Cheshire's body was thrown against the table. A kick to the abdomen caused Madeline to gasp and accidentally release her grip to grab her stomach. The perfect opportunity for Cheshire to dive into Madeline's scalp and rip out a lock of hair with a stinging pulse! Madeline yelped in pain and held her head. Victory! Cheshire heaved deep breaths. Her clothes misaligned. She hadn't had a fight like this. Not even in bed! Her hair was a tad bit of a mess. Her dress was a bit torn. Her cheek was grazed with a light scratch. She waved that lock of hair in her fist in the air and tilted her head up as a stiff cocky cock that crowed in the morning. "What's the matter, Maddy? Having a bald day?" She guffawed in a attractive manner as laughter echoed from March Hare.

Madeline dusted herself up and limped a little towards Cheshire, accepting defeat. She gave a losing smile, "Fair game, Cheshire! Well played!"

Cheshire returned the smile but with a winning shine, "Same too you, sweetie! Very nice grab though! I thought you were going to ripe a good one out like last time!" They both laughed like friends. Alice could not comprehend it. "But promise me, dear. Next time, we do another fight of a fling, let us leave out the kicking in the crotch, shall we? I have customers to attend to!"

"Ah yes!" Madeline agreed. She was still catching her breath.

"You guys are...just...ludicrous...!"Alice stated simply with a small shake of her head as she looked at them.

"Why thank you, Alice!" Cheshire gleamed.

"It means a lot to us!" Madeline chimed in.

"I hope you've had a nice pleasant visit, Alice!" Cheshire hobbled over to her "It is time for us to go! Oh Bianca! Where is my little white fluff?"

"Here, my lady!" Bianca hopped up and down. Her ears flopping along to her jumps.

"Off we go then! I need to...I need to return home to recuperate and celebrate my victory!" Cheshire began to walk out of the room, "Madeline, I'll continue to write you letters, yes?"

"Yes! Yes! And I to you!" Madeline replied. Before Alice could walk off with Cheshire, Madeline placed a gentle hand on her shoulders and whispered in her ears. "Alice. Good luck on your mission. I'm sure you'll succeed whether it be in a good success or a bad fail, you'll still gain what you need; if you need anything feel free to visit me any time or call!"

"Thank you..." Alice grabbed Madeline's hand and gripped them. "You don't know how much you've helped me...with telling me who I need to find...Hopefully, I'll make some progress!"

Madeline softly smiled and touched Alice's cheek, "Success will come to those who try..."

"Alice!" Cheshire called. "What is wrong with you? Are your feet glued to the ground?"

"I'm coming! Just wait!" Alice called after her, "Good bye, Madeline..."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again!" Madeline assured. She took her finger and placed it in front of Alice's face, "But dear...be wary of Cheshire..."

Alice blinked innocently, "Why's that?"

"She's a little tricky lad. She is...You'll never know what she's up to. A cat has a million tricks up her sleeves. She just choose the time to use them...She's a feisty thing she is!"

Alice scoffed, "She's always one step ahead..."

"ALICE!" Cheshire shrieked. In a haste, Alice gave her regards and goodbye to Madeline Hatter and March Hare. She rushed out of the door only to be visited by the open air once more.


	37. Chapter 37: Expectational Professional

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 37: Expectational Professional

The return to the Cheshire "estate" was not long nor was it short. The evening had turned into dark night. The moon was gleaming and glittered. While walking briskly through the streets of Wonderland, sweet Alice took her thoughtful time thinking about the whereabouts of Diedrich Dormouse. She thought forward, backwards, sideways, up, and down, but all that left her was a frown. She had no more clues that Madeline Hatter had left her. She was left on her own. Her own little detective self, which was depressing because Alice hated reading Mystery novels. It always left her thinking of the right suspect that was under her nose but went topsy turvy when it came a full circle to someone else. That was the frustrating thing about mysteries. Talking of mysteries, it was still a curious wonder as to why Alice wanted to go back to Wonderland. Why. Why. Why. Why, indeed! It was that one very question that Alice's mind was boggled around. Was it to rewrite the mistakes she had made? It wasn't so. There were no mistakes that she had left behind. Was it to make something of her life? She was already failing school because of her lack of depressing interest. Though she could always try again! So that probably wasn't it. There just had to be some kind of answer to the problem but that's the thing with answers. You have a problem in front of you, any kind of problem, any that you can think of and there will be ways to solve it. There are complex ways, simple ways, or no way (because you refuse to do it, simply due to the fact that you hate problems of any kind). It's the method of transportation that leads you to the answer. You navigate your way through it. Now for Alice...that was going to be a hard journey.

When they had arrive at the estate at the time of late night, Alice couldn't help but be a bit baffled by Cheshire. Not once had she asked how her visit with Madeline Hatter. Not once! How peculiar indeed! But Cheshire had that same smile on her face. Oh, what could it be. Something was amiss. Something was off. Something. Something. Something wasn't right. Bianca was happily hopping along, singing her own tune of Wonderland knows what. They stopped at the top of the stairs. Cheshire turned to Bianca and gave her a pat on the head.

"Go home now, my little rabbit. Do not be late or the vicious wolf will come and snatch you away!" Cheshire pretended to be horrifying. Bianca giggled.

"All right, my lady! I will be off! I hope to see you soon! Very very soon!" and then she was off into the thorny rose bushes with an "Ow."

The door opened and there in front of them was De De, well mannered and ready. She gave a curtsy.

"Welcome back, Cheshire. I predicted that your visit was enjoyable?"

Cheshire replied, "Yes! Yes, it was! Alice had a little fun with Madeline today! Did you learn something new, dear?" She asked Alice with a turn of her head as she walked into the room. Alice was hesitant. Should she tell Cheshire of what had happened?

"Um..."

"Um...is pretty boring, don't you think? Try to be a bit more descriptive, darling! People like it when you're descriptive! It gives them something more to imagine by! Just a tad bit slow as ever! Ha!" Well, Cheshire didn't loose her charm at all. They proceeded into the living room where Cheshire sat on the couch with a huge 'Flop!' and a couch that went 'Umpf!" with discomfort. She flipped her heels off with a swing of each foot in the air. She took a large sigh of exhaustion. There was definitely tiredness in her eyes Alice noticed. Alice sat herself down on the love seat across from her. Oh god knows what Cheshire had done on the love seat. It made Alice grimace.

"De De! Bring me some tea, please! I'm just parched and in dire need of some soothing liquid that runs down my sore throat. Won't you be a kitten and get me a cup?" Cheshire politely requested with her eyes that battered with adoration. With a grumble and a bow of her head, De De did as she was told with a flick of her finger. "So, Alice...Tell me of your visit with Madeline. I'm sure both of you had discussed things of importance..." Cheshire reclined her head back and closed her eyes. Her arms spread out across the back of the couch with a soft touch to them.

"...We talked...of important matters, yes..."Alice started. Was it right to tell Cheshire this? To tell her that she's looking for a way out of Wonderland? To go home? "...We talked of friends, of food, of things that made sense, and of things that didn't...We talked about my stay in Wonderland...we talked about Time and his cruel personality..." Cheshire's ear twitched. "...we also talked about the theories of those who have died and left Wonderland..."

Cheshire without opening her eyes said, "...The theory of the Wonderland Death."

"You know of the theory?" Alice asked with a look up. She was looking at the floor for a long moment but had to look up when Cheshire had the voice of knowing the theory. Alice's heart beat fast. Why was that so?

"I know of it, dear...Everyone knows of the theory...Why in Wonderland would you want to know about such a ridiculous theory though?"

"Because..." Alice paused. She looked down at her fingers rubbing one another and wrapping one with the other in tension and nerves. Will this affect their relationship? Will it affect the outcome at all? "Because, Cheshire...I'm trying to find a way home." There was silence. Only the sound of breathing can be heard. Even the furnitures and decorations did not move or breathe. To Alice, the silence was painful. The silence felt like pins of needles that were digging into her skin. She was waiting for Cheshire to respond. All she received was,

"I wish you the best of luck with that, darling. Is there anything I can help you with?" Cheshire asked cheerfully. She couldn't believe it. Did her ears hear the tone right? She was a bit taken aback. She lifted her head up to see Cheshire's glowing face. That fine smile that she always had on. "Darling?"

"This isn't right..." Alice stood up with agitation.

Cheshire's face was baffled. "What isn't right, dear?"

"I didn't expect you to be like this!" Alice put her arms forward presenting Cheshire as "this".

Cheshire looked at Alice with innocent eyes, "Alice. Alice. Whatever are you speaking of? What did you mean you expected me to be like this?"

Alice felt frustrated, she rubbed her head and shook it, "You weren't supposed to react like this! Me telling you that I'm trying to find a way back home! I expected you to be sad! I expected you to look at me with a mad face! To want me to stay in Wonderland! Why won't you react the way you are expected to!" She gasped a breath.

Cheshire with delicate eyes, stood up from her lazy recline and walked over casually to Alice. No expectations of a walk. No poise or grace. A simple casual walk.

"Alice...you can't expect people to react how you want them to react. It takes a lot of method and technique to make the person yell, scream, and pout like a two year old. You're just not that experienced in that department yet, my girl...You still have a lot to learn..." She turned and walked back to the couch. Stopped. Then turned back around facing Alice. "Now...this business with you wanting to return to Wonderland is none of my concern...nor is it none of my business...I stay out of people's businesses because it is not my responsibility to butt into people's life...The world would be such a better place if we had all mind our own business, don't you think, Alice?" Alice felt embarrassed. She had just done a tantrum. Her face began to turn red. Cheshire slowly walked back to her. "Alice, if you want to return to Wonderland. Return! Why do I care! I'm simply an acquaintance of yours to supply you in whatever you need! I am your caretaker for the time being. Though give or take, there are some things that I cannot do for you but if fate will allow it, I will help you in what you need...Is there anything you need, dear?" She smoothed Alice's yellow soft hair, soothing the girl's mind.

Alice simply answered, "...I would like to sleep..." Sleep was the one thing that Alice longed for right about the time.

"Then go to sleep, my dear..." Cheshire whispered. "Your mind needs it." Alice left the room and ascended the stairs with Cheshire watching her with those golden cat eyes. She heard Cat meow softly with a sad tone on the ledge near the fireplace. The invisible spectator she was. De De returned with a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. She had a trouble look on her face.

"...You never request tea at this hour...so I assumed that you needed this remedy for whatever ails you." Cheshire was thankful for the maid's keen eyes.

"Thank you, De De. You were always so thoughtful in giving me alcohol when you see fit." Cheshire took the shot glass in her hand but did not pour any whiskey inside it. She simply looked at the small glass with a stoic expression and rotted it, looking at her distorted reflection within.

"...Is something troubling you?" De De asked though there was no concern in her voice.

"...You heard it all, didn't you?" Cheshire stated with no fact. Her eyes shifted to De De.

"...Mu Mu and I are the same. Whatever she hears, I hear. She was in the room when the discussion had occurred. I apologize for my eaves dropping, my lady." She bowed in apology.

Cheshire scoffed with a tilt of her chin. "Ha! Do not apologize, De De! Everyone eaves drops...It's a talent that has already been acquired when we are born!"

There was a pause between them, "You're simply going to let her go...just like that, my lady?"

Cheshire looked up at the stairs. The stairs that Alice had ascended to go to her room for the night. "...What does it matter to me? It is the girl's decision! I have no say! If she wishes to leave Wonderland so be it...though I cannot say it will be pleasant...She's a foolish girl she is...very entertaining is what I love about her!"

"You wanted to, didn't you?" Cheshire stayed silent. She wanted De De to say those words that she couldn't physically do. "...You wanted to react at Alice. Tell her to stay in Wonderland where she can't be hurt. She'll be happy here. The nonsense she will inherit will heal her soul and eyes. You wanted to pout and cry and beg her to stay. You wanted to do all those things. You wanted to enact a tantrum where you yourself are the child because your soul is a child. Like a spoiled child that is. Am I right...My lady?"

Cheshire closed her eyes and smiled lazily, "You are good at hurting people, De De."

"Forgive me." De De apologized quietly.

"But that's what I've always loved about you, De De...Your straightforwardness. A straightforwardness even the Queen would kill you for."

"I am glad that I live in this cave with you then, Cheshire." De De laughed lightly. "...Lady...I know you are tire of tonight. I know you must go to bed after your medicine...but please let me ask...for my curiosity may kill me...Why did you hold yourself back against Alice?" Cheshire eyed the shot glass once more. A deep gaze into it. Something twitched a nerve in her eyes. Cheshire lifted her hand holding the glass up in the air and threw it on the cold floor, sending remnants of glass flying everywhere. De De flinched and looked at Cheshire shocked. Cheshire grabbed the bottle of whiskey and turned into the living room. With a smile she said,"Because, De De...only amateurs do that..." With no hands to guide them, the doors slammed shut in the falling dark night.


	38. Chapter 38: Dreams from Reality

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 38: Dreams from Reality

Back in the realm of dreams is where Alice laid. She was sleeping sweetly and felt herself drift off into the air of dreams. Nothing was wrong. Something was right. Her mind relaxed and soothed its wrinkled skin. The sound of children's laughter echoed in her ears. There was an alluring scent that softly wisp itself under Alice's nose. Her eyes were colored with the scenery of the blue sky and a field of white roses. Roses that beautiful bloomed under the bright moon that appeared in the day. Their fallen petals softly dancing in the wind that took them away and pirouetted them in the invisible hands that guided them. Alice was standing in the middle of it all. Her hair was being softly played with by the hands that were dancing with the wind. The soothing blow that touched her cheeks. Everything felt so pleasant. So safe. She wanted to say she loved it but something was holding her back.

She felt a presence that was behind her. A white shadow that was surrounded by a blanket of white roses that merrily sang to her. Alice turned bit by bit, her heart beat quietly pulsating in silence. Her blue vision, at first, was blurred with the light whips of the wind that told her to look away, but soon her eyes laid hold a beautiful maiden dressed in white. Her skin pale and hair white as the moon that appeared above her. Her lips blue with serenity. Her hand seemed fragile as she held the white rose within it. The maiden and Alice's eyes met. To her surprise, Alice saw that her eyes were white also, befitting for her appearance. She looked all to familiar though. All to familiar. It frightened Alice. Who was she? Alice took a step closer but the ground starte to rumble softly. Another step and the ground began to rumble a bit harder. A third step and the ground rumbled louder than before telling her to stop. Her curiosity grew stronger and stronger as she stepped closer and closer to the white maiden, taking no heed of the danger that was crumbling closer and closer in her dream and taking a chance to fulfill that curiosity.

She was stopped in her tracks abruptly. Her arms were grappled by invisible hands that were pulling her away from her curiosity Another pair that grabbed her ankles and tried to pull her down.. "No!" Alice yelled, "Let go!" She stumbled with those mean hands. Pulling with all her strength with one slow step at a time, Alice edged closer and closer to the white maiden. Just a little closer. Just a little closer for Alice to see. Two more pair of invisible hands crept up out of the beyond to stop her. Their numbers out witting Alice's strength. She fell to her feet and forced herself to try and crawl to her goal. She cursed under her lips. "Just...one...more step!" She encouraged herself and reached forward but stopped midway.

The white maiden was standing before Alice. The hands that had imprisoned Alice slithered back to their dark homes with a whisper of curses. Alice looked up at the white maiden who had presented a hand to guide her up. Alice began to lightly sweat. Her curiosity was about to be satisfied with the hunger it ached for discovery. Alice lifted her hand to place it in the maiden's, her eyes moving up towards the face to see the beauty of it. Unfortunately, the sight that her eyes had seen made them scream. It made them scream to the past and to the deep soul of Alice. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. Alice's face drained of color. The hands returned to the surface, drawn by the horror and not so gratifying surprise that emitted from Alice. They snaked and zig zagged their way towards Alice without her notice. Her body felt paralyzed. Her voice taken away. Her eyes glued open and stuck to the fact of the oh so familiar white maiden. Unanswered Questions began to form within her mind. Conflicting Emotions began to storm within her heart. Everything was so loud now. The children's laughter. The wind blowing. The white roses whispering their not so kept secret. Alice wanted all of it to be quiet now. The hands were closer now, closer to touch Alice and take her away. She was shaking. Her whole body was trembling. She didn't think any of this was real, but it was Wonderland so it should be real, shouldn't it? But of course, it was a dream and most of the time it wasn't real, but Alice's senses screamed to her that it was real. The tension was killing her heart. The look in the maiden's face was so real and authentic. It just had to be her! Alice finally croaked, "Mo-." But no sooner, did the hands covered Alice's mouth, neck, and lims and yanked her back and dragged her away like steel and chains. Alice's screams were muffled and no one heard. Her eyes still focused on the white maiden who watched as she was taken away. She freed one hand away from the clutches of the envious hands and reached for her who was now so far away. Why can't things go the way Alice wanted it?


	39. Chapter 39: Violations and Fillers

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 39 Violation and Fillers

Cold water swept over Alice's sweaty face. She gasped for breath as her eyes shot open in wake. The terrible dream had gone away. Her heart was still catching up though. Terrified out of its little mind it was. The poor thing. How much stress and surprise could it take before it stopped and left Alice? Alice was relieved that the dream had disappeared but her curiosity was even greater for the white maiden that had appeared in the created landscape of her sleep. The thing that had woken Alice up was that in her peculiar dream, she was tossed in the ocean.

"Finally, Alice, you've woken up! A bit of a hard sleeper, aren't you?" Cheshire complimented with a morning cheer and in her hand was an empty bucket. Alice gave an agitated look. "You threw water on my face..."

Cheshire giggled, "Of course not! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because you have an empty bucket in your hand! The proofs right there!"

"Ah! You've seen the empty bucket in my hand." Cheshire shook the thing in front of Alice's water soaked face, "But! Do you have proof that I did it? Do you have witnesses to concur with you?"

Alice sighed and sat up in bed, "Will I ever win against you?"

"Not with that attitude, you won't! Now, up out of bed, darling, we have a special day in store!"

Alice groaned, "What now! Can't there be a day where we can just stay home away from all this wacky misfit that happens!"

Cheshire gasped, "Alice! How can you say such a thing? Staying at home will cause you to become sane! It's better to be outside in the air of Wonderland where the insanity rules! Now, up, up, up!" She slapped Alice's arm, goading her to get out of bed. Alice conceded. "There are some nice clothes that I had ordered for you to wear today! It just came in this morning! It would suit you perfectly! I had Caterpillar make it for you!" She pointed to a pair of clothes that were folded and placed on the chair. "Hurry and put them on and come down stairs. A soon as you are ready and done, we shall leave no later. We wouldn't want to get our heads cut off today!" Cheshire cackled and walked out of the room.

...Get our heads cut... Is she really planning a visit to the Queen of Hearts? Alice did not like this idea one bit. She didn't want to face another terror of that spoiled rich brat. She rubbed her face in exhaustion and got up out of bed. Her legs felt weak but something had caught Alice's attention. There was an odd mark on one of her legs. She inspected the mark and there was a large hand print on it. A hand print that seemed as if it was grabbing on as hard and long as it could to prevent escape. Alice touched the print and she flinched from the sting it had accompanied. How odd...Can dreams actually hurt you? Did someone come into the room last night and tried to hurt Alice? It wasn't possible...After a while fussing over the print on her leg, it began to fade away. This puzzled Alice but as long as it wasn't noticeable. It mustn't be a thing to put mind over matter with.

Alice walked over to the chair that had the neatly placed clothes and lifted each article of clothing up. One small light blue V cut halter top with a light blue ribbons to tie around the back of the neck and a ribbon that curved under the bust of her bosoms. Next was a sky blue slim lady suit jacket with a golden emblem of a golden watch which seemed to be ticking away. Paired with the suit jacket was a skirt that was not too short but a couple inches above Alice's knees with a slit on the side, signature of the Caterpillar and finally, were the three inch black heels that had straps meant to hug around the ankles of Alice's ladylike foot and a black headband to accompany her pretty hair. Alice noticed something on the floor though. There was a box. A neatly wrapped box with bright colors of blue and yellow with a black bow on top and a letter that stuck to the side and was written : To Alice~. Alice slowly took the letter off and opened it to read:

"A little something to help you with."

How sweet of Cheshire! Alice wanted to think, but as she unraveled and unwrapped her box with a pop of the top. There sat snuggled in its box was a bra with cushions in its cup to hold the bountiful accessories of the chest.

"...It's a push up bra...are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with my breasts?" Alice called out at the closed door, hoping Cheshire would hear her. "Help, my ass..." She grumbled but willingly fitted it on. Perfect. "How on earth did she know my size anyways?"

The door opened and Cheshire walked in with a ear twitch with interest seeing Alice topless and braful.

"I heard a rumble darling is everything all-My! My! Look what we have here! Someone is well endowed with the gift of Venus!" Cheshire grinned which made Alice flinch with irritation who covered herself with her arms.

"I'm not done changing!" Alice told her but Cheshire stood there with her fingers holding her chin looking down upon Alice's chest with observation and critique.

"Look at those suckers. Men would absolutely love them!" Cheshire walked up to Alice and grabbed her chest buddies giving Alice a startled gasp of offense while Cheshire laughed and hollered with excite, "Look at them ha ha! Very impressive! But not as impressive as my bosoms! They look soft and subtle easy for a man to cup them and-"

"-GET OUT!" Alice shrieked, pushing Cheshire out the door and slamming it in her face.

"Oh come now, dear, don't be like that! Everyone loves a good groping once in a while!" Cheshire knocked on the door repeatedly, trying to wean herself into the room like a cat trying to get into its owner's room. "I promise I won't do it again!" She sang. "But I won't promise at the same time if they are in my view!"

Alice huffed in agitation. "Crazy...Cat!" She pulled on her clothes and patted them to smooth out the wrinkle and looked at herself in the mirror; pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She grimaced a little. She didn't dislike the way she looked. She finally opened the door where Cheshire patiently waited with an eager look. Her face glowed.

"Alice! You look adorable! Oh, I just want to hug you~! You cute little thing!"

"I look like some kind of professional school girl..."

"You look older." Cheshire added.

"That's the one thing I don't like. I don't really like looking older."

"Oh, darling, everyone needs to look older eventually whether it be wrinkles or crow's feet. Remember, what you think like does reflect how you look upon yourself and that does not go just for only physical appearance."

Alice glanced to the side to avoid looking at Cheshire. "If that's the case, I should look like a hag by now."

"Now, don't go wallowing on looks. Maybe one day you'll look like me!" Cheshire strut a pose and glimmers of sparkle and fireworks popped and shined.

Alice blankly stared at Cheshire and her overly extravagant picture.

"...Don't we have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yes! Yes! We need to hurry!" Cheshire grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her down the stairs, "I would like to cut my head off another day! De De! We're off now! Take care of the house if you please!"

"Go [bleep] yourself." Was De De's reply in the house somewhere as Mu Mu's giggles resonated through.


	40. Chapter 40: Egging It On

In This World of Mine

WhiteMidnightKitsune

Chapter 40 Egging It On

Alice felt the breeze as she left the mansion. It lightly kissed her face and played with her hair softly. For a moment though, Alice thought the breezes were whispering to her though, whispering to her caution and warnings, but the sun was telling her differently. It was telling her to relax as the light rays placed comforting hands on her shoulders. The warmth was nice as it wrapped around her, dispelling the breezes of danger, but there has always been the saying "Don't get to close to the sun or you will burn."

They reached the castle's entrance and were allowed to proceed through by the carded guards. Step by step, Alice felt like she was walking on thin ice. She was afraid of slipping and falling to her death which would be a more delightful way of dying rather than by having her head cut off. Cheshire's face seemed to the same stagnant expression as it normally is.

"So what is the occasion for today?" Alice asked Cheshire as they walked through the hall.

"We'll be playing a game today! A game with the Queen and her entourage! Oh, I'm so excited! Don't you like games, Alice?"

"I've never really played any games." admitted Alice.

"What a shame!" Cheshire commented, "I assure you, Alice, games in Wonderland are quite entertaining. Especially for the spectators!" She lifted one of her eyebrows in mischief.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Do you know what kind of game it is?"

"Oh, you shall see!" Cheshire knocked upon the large chamber door.

When the door open there was a frog in a butler uniform. "Ribbit."

"Hello, Robert. We have arrived. I hope we are not late."

"Lady Cheshire. The Queen of Hearts has been expecting you. She is waiting in the Garden of Roses. Ribbit. Follow me please." The butler frog lead the way to the garden but as he walked, he croaked as do most frogs and had to stop in place as his chest puffed up double his body. He did so for about ten times until they reached the door to the gardens.

"I apologize for the croaking. Ribbit. Croaaaak! I ate something and it seems to not agree with my stomach." He croaked again and Cheshire leaned in to get a sniff.

"Perhaps you should stay away from the crickets and go back on your flies diet, don't you think, Robert? Less calories and crickets do cause a nasty case of acid refluxes!" Cheshire offered.

"I'll try, my lady." When they entered the garden, there was a bountiful field of trees and bushes, flowers and grass. Alice observed the landscape before descending down the stairs to the lower level of the garden. She noticed that in one large portion there was a placement of red and white roses, but both roses were put in a certain order: red, white, red, white, red, white, red, white, and the next row: white, red, white, red, white, red, white, red and so forth and so forth. How peculiar!

"You could get lost in this place..." Alice said as she trailed behind Cheshire.

"When I lived with the old Queen of Hearts, She was the one who planted this garden...with her own hands, mind you! I used to wander through this garden all the time. Get lost endlessly until I found my way back to the castle. I do not believe anybody knows this garden no more than I do...not even the gardener, we had to replace them regularly, nor new Queen of Hearts. She refuses to go into the neck of this gardens which isn't fun at all! Getting lost and finding your way out on your own is the best part! Of course...there is that slightly little problem within these gardens..."

"Like what?" Alice alerted her attention around her. Keeping an eye out for anything that may grab her suddenly and pull her into the thickets.

Cheshire scoffed with a smile, "I can't tell you that, sweet Alice! It would suck the fun out of everything!"

Alice glared at Cheshire, "You love to cause trouble for me."

"Trouble? What trouble are we speaking of, dear? I see no trouble for now!" She returned to Alice, innocently. Alice sighed in defeat.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE MISDEMEANOR?" A shrieking cry echoed through the garden.

"...I see her tirades have begun already..." They reached the main meeting of the garden where there was a group of people, probably "companions" of the Queen of Hearts who stood in center front of them with her arms crossed under her breasts, her venom lips full and red with spite and Marcellus by her side with empty cold eyes, ready to strike to those who dare offend the Queen. She turned her head to see Cheshire and Alice approaching.

"Someone is almost late." She gave a glance over of Alice and gave a smile that sent shivers up Alice's spine. "I hope you are doing well, Alice." Remembering to give respect to the royal, Alice gave a small curtsy and replied, "I am, Your Majesty and I hope you are doing well yourself." much to Alice's unrest, she wished she didn't have to do that.

"Someone's learned some manners." The Queen was pleased. "You both have just arrived in time for a marvelous execution!"

"And what might that be?" Cheshire asked, "A hanging of a hanged man? The dismemberment by four horses like they would in Medieval Times?"

"Ha! Please, Cheshire! You know I would be more classy than that! Just the other day I tore off a hundred heads off dolls in front of a six year old child. The wretched thing was crying the entire time while tied in a chair! It was such a precious moment!"

_Oh my God, this woman is psychotic..._ thought Alice with wide eyes.

"You would... I heard you yelling for a misdemeanor. Who is the victim this time?"

The Queen gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh a shell of a coward he is. Dares to defy me by calling me a spoiled brat! Tells me my name is a spoiled name! Tries to smart aleck me! It gets me all riled up, it does! I'll tell you this, I found the perfect execution for this convict! A little birdie told me so. At first she wouldn't tell me because she didn't want her eggs to become scrambled eggs; so she told me his weakness is his fear of heights!" She cackled, "Can you believe that! Fear of heights! How hilarious!" The group laughed nervously including Cheshire and Alice but only to appease the Queen for fear of getting their heads cut off. "Here he comes, the blasphemer." Everyone turned their head to the sound of shackles upon the hands and the feet. A short stout man. Large and oval. With a sad frown upon his face. The guard behind him pushed him with his spear, yelling.

"Get a move on!"

Alice seemed to recognize this figure. A tale heard so many times when Alice was a child.

_'...sat on a wall...'_

_'...had a great fall...'_

_'Couldn't put...his place again..."_

"Humpty Dumpty?" Alice whispered.

So sad. So fragile. So eggy. was Mr. Humpty Dumpty who slowly shackled towards the Queen of Hearts with a heavy yolk. The Queen gave no pity look to the soon to be cracked case.

"Do you have anything to say, you little traitor?"

"Actually-"

"Raise the wall!" She ordered, giving no care for his last words.

The ground rumbled and rising from it was a large bright red brick wall hailing very very high. The look of dread covered Humpty Dumpty's face. His shell was shaking with fear and so were his shackles. "Please don't make me go up there. Please, Your Majesty! No!" He cried.

The Queen gave a mocking smile of gratification. The gratification of seeing the look of terror upon his face. She loved to toy with her victim's emotions. "Why shouldn't I, Humpty Dumpty? You offended me with words! You've hurt me deeply with those mean words!"

"P-please!" He croaked as he fell on his knees before the Queens feet like they all did begging for mercy, but no begging would allow the Queen to set them free. It was her enjoyment to see to it their imminent punishment that was how her world worked. "I fear for my life!"

The Queen pursed her lips and looked at the pathetic egg. She took a minute to think. Was she going to let him off? Would she? Then she claimed an idea.

"How about this, Humpty Dumpty?" The egg looked up with poor eyes. "I will give you a present!" She leaned over to him looking at him straight in his eyes.

"A...A present? What kind?"

"Oh! Just a surprise! Something very special! You do love surprises, don't you? Everyone in Wonderland does!" Humpty Dumpty simply nodded. "Then you must do this to me. Prove to me that you deserve this present. Go up upon this ladder and climb it until you have reached the top of that narrow wall." His eyes widened in fear. "It's the only way to get your present!" She tantalized. With no choice but to follow her words, Humpty Dumpty began to scale up the ladder with his sobs and crys. Thick globs of tears fell upon the ground, step by step. His thoughts were that if he had done what the Queen had asked of him then she would set him free as a present! He hurried up the ladder, trying to avoid looking down. His heart yolk beat hard within him. It took a good 30 minutes for him to finally arrive at the top of the ladder. He slowly placed himself upon the narrow wall and looked down causing him to be dizzy; when he saw the Queen, he yelled out so she could hear him, "Your Majesty! I have reached the top!"

"Good! Good...!" She drawled out with her tongue. "You are ever so close to your surprise, Humpty Dumpty! Just one more thing!"

"What is that, Your Majesty?" He yelled back.

"Tell me, Humpty Dumpty! What is 365 days minus 1 day...taking out the rule of the Leap Year?"

"Why...that's 364 days, Your Majesty! Why?"

The Queen grinned with her blood lusted lips. "Because I wish to say to you, Humpty Dumpty..." She walked up to the wall and gave a hard kick, causing the narrow wall to rock back and forth. "Happy Un-Birthday!"

Humpty Dumpty violently rocked back and forth but his round bottom was not enough to support him; so he fell forward and down down down he went. Everything was a blur for him. The fall was quicker than the climb up. One, two, three, crack went his shell on first impact and then crumbled the rest. Everyone was quiet as they stared at his broken body. His face shattered as the inner whites slowly slimmed the ground. His heart yolk had burst from the shock and mixed with the whites. His body dismembered and shells everywhere. Alice wished she had not seen that. She felt sick. She didn't want to eat another egg every again.

The Queen of Hearts satisfied with her action, turned to her audience. "Well, wasn't that a great Eggxecution!" Her humor and chortle were both sickening. "Someone clean this mess up and we all shall start the game of Flicket!" She brushed past the audience to the next garden with Marcellus behind her. He didn't seem phased by all of this at all. The silence stayed for a while moment, everyone was giving their peace for Humpty Dumpty until Cheshire finally done with the silence interjected, "Anyone in the mood for scrambled eggs? There's enough for all of us."


End file.
